Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Happiness
by janissima
Summary: A sequel for To Save a Life. New adventures await Jack, Sam, Leorah and the rest of the team adventures of everyday life as well as the adventure of a lifetime! Epilogue added!
1. Chapter 1

**Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Happiness**

_Hello faithful readers! After several months of too much work, too little time, and some writer's block, I am finally ready to work on the sequel for To Save a Life. A continuation of the story in which Jack and Sam rescue a little girl named Leorah, who shows them a secret spire that will help them conquer a formidable enemy in the future. Hope you enjoy the new adventure!_

**Chapter 1 – Night Light**

A bright flash of lightning was quickly followed by a rolling rumble of thunder. Right on the heels of that sound came the soft patter of small, bare feet on a hardwood floor. The feet carried their young charge down the dark hallway and toward the master bedroom. The little girl slowly pushed the door open and peered inside, hesitating in the doorway as she took in the two large, blanket-covered figures on the bed. A raggedy doll, worn and well-loved, was held tightly in the child's arms. Its head lolled to the side as if it too were contemplating their next step.

A look of indecision was written clearly on the little girl's face: should she disturb the sleep of her parents, or should she be brave and return to her room. The next clap of thunder, much louder than the first, decided for her. With a sharp intake of breath, the child immediately flew across the room and launched herself on the bed. She landed with a soft thud on one of the reposing bodies. From the sound of the groan that followed, it was easy to determine that she had landed on her father.

"Augh!" was followed by a muffled oath. A gray head turned and brown eyes peered blearily back at the child lying sprawled across his waist. "Leah, what's going on?" came the sleep-laden voice.

Another clap of thunder caused the green eyes of the child to widen in alarm and the small body began to tremble. Immediately seeing what the problem was, the man's features softened. He issued a gentle, reassuring smile and pulled back the blankets. "Come 'ere," he softly invited the little girl.

Scampering quickly over his stomach, the little girl named Leorah burrowed between the covers and lay on her back, pressed warmly between the two people she had quickly come to love. When yet another flash of lightning was shortly followed by a clap of thunder, Leorah closed her eyes tightly, rolled over, and pressed herself against the softness of her mother's chest, the doll squeezed tightly between them.

Sam came instantly awake at the small pressure against her chest and stomach. Her arms automatically came around the little girl's body, holding her close, even as she raised sleepy, questioning eyes to the man lying beside her.

"Thunderstorm," he answered her silent question as he gently ran a hand over the little girl's sleep-tussled hair.

Sam nodded in understanding and bent her head to Leorah's. "Shh. It's OK sweetheart. It's just a thunderstorm." Again, her eyes met Jack's. This time however, there was a look of pain within their blue depths.

For it really wasn't the thunderstorm that the child feared, and they both knew it. It was the loud crashing noises that shook the entire house; noises that reminded the small girl of the Jaffa invasion that had taken everything from her just a few short months ago. And although she was happy and settled in her new life with Jack and Sam, Leorah still harbored several fears from her past; loud noises being one of them.

Feeling the warmth and protection surrounding her, Leorah braved the storm to raise her head slightly and meet the worried eyes of her mother. "I 'kared, mommy," she whispered into the darkened room.

Sam pulled the child even closer and bent her head to press a kiss against the little girl's head. "I know baby. I know. But there's nothing to be afraid of. It's just a thunderstorm…nothing more," she reassured the child.

Another rumble of thunder had Leorah squeezing her eyes shut tightly again, but she didn't burrow quite so far into Sam's chest this time. Jack scooted closer, continuing to rub Leorah's back in gentle motions even as he reached out and rubbed Sam's arm. While he knew that Leorah was afraid of the noise from the storm, he also knew that his wife was feeling the pain of recalling what had led Leorah to this fear in the first place. "Shh. Everything's going to be all right." His whispered words, though uttered to the back of Leorah's head, were directed at both of them. Sam's eyes met his once more and she gave a slight smile as she understood his meaning.

The three people lay quietly together, listening to the storm as it slowly receded from the area, leaving gentle rumbles of thunder that soon gave way to the sound of rain splattering against the windows. Both Sam and Jack let their thoughts wander as they held their daughter between them and waited out the storm.

It had been three months since they had married and become instant parents. And although there had certainly been adjustments to be made, both Sam and Jack were very happy with the changes that had happened because of the small girl now resting between them. Sam was still an active member of the SGC; just in a different capacity. She was head of all things scientific, as well as the foremost gate technician. Occasionally, she was called upon to go on a mission that required her particular expertise, but these were few and far between, and Sam actually preferred it that way. Her most fulfilling role came as that of mother to Leorah; something she would never have imagined just four or five months ago.

For his part, Jack remained as commander of the SGC, overseeing all operations that the title entailed. He wore many hats in his position but, like Sam, his most relished role was that of "daddy". His eyes softened as he took in the small form of the little girl lying between him. She had wrapped him around her little finger long before he officially became her father. Teasingly, Sam often bemoaned the fact that Leorah had only to blink her deep, green eyes at him and he would do anything for her; a fact that Jack was not at all ashamed to admit to. In fact, he admitted, to himself only of course, that Sam could do much the same. That was not to say that their lives together were a rosy fairy tale. No, they certainly had their moments, just like any other couple. Adjusting to their new roles of husband and wife after years of commanding officer and subordinate, as well as being parents, could be stressful at the best of times. But overall both would agree, the changes had been absolutely and undeniably worth it.

Leorah too had blossomed in the new configuration of their relationship. No longer the orphaned waif, too frightened even to speak, Leorah was now outgoing and exuberant, at least to those she knew. She continued to be rather quiet and somewhat wary in new situations but, once she had taken in her new surroundings and new people, she was as inquisitive and active as any other five year old girl. But there were still residual fears… and prolonged, loud noises were one of them. She was slowly getting over this fear, but the sound of thunder was just too close to the sound of the staff blasts that resided in the recesses of her memory.

When the little girl could no longer hear even the distant rumble of thunder, Leorah finally relaxed her body, pulled back from Sam and looked into her mother's eyes. "I doesn't like the thunder, mommy. Belle doesn't like it either," she stated emphatically, referring to the small kitten who had joined the trio in the bed.

Sam exchanged a smile with Jack, who chuckled softly at the reference to the cat who was nonchalantly kneading Sam's hip as she settled herself down. "I know the thunder can be scary, sweetheart, but there's really nothing to be afraid of," Sam explained gently. "Thunder naturally follows a flash of lightning. It is only the sound of the heat from the lightning as it expands in the air," she added, her voice taking on that particular tone when she started a scientific explanation. Jack rolled his eyes; how his wife could go all scientific at two in the morning was beyond him.

Leorah frowned up at her mother in confusion, then craned her head to look back at Jack. "But daddy tolded me that thunder is kinda like Teaw'c snoring." She looked back and forth between the two adults, wondering which one was right.

Sam narrowed her eyes at Jack, giving him a look that he was well familiar with. He just smiled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. Sam shook her head at him, then returned her attention to Leorah. "Daddy's wrong this time, sweetheart," she replied with another shake of her head.

"Hey," Jack protested half-heartedly. "I'm not totally wrong. You _do_ remember how loudly Teal'c snores, right?"

Sam's lips quirked up a brief smile at the earnestness of his expression before she looked down at Leorah. "_Anyway_," she emphasized, "The storm is over now, sweetheart. No more thunder." She smiled at her daughter. "Are you OK to return to your room now?"

Leorah yawned widely, for she was rather sleepy, but she wasn't quite ready to return to her room. With a look of pleading in her bright green eyes, she asked, "Can me and Belle stay here with you and daddy? _Please_ mommy? Just tonight?"

Sam looked over to Jack. They both firmly believed that children should sleep in their own beds and had made a point of making sure that Leorah understood this. However, exceptions could always be made. When Jack shrugged his shoulders non-committally at her silent question, Sam turned her attention back to Leorah. "Of course you can, sweetheart. But just this once," she smiled down at the waiting child.

Leorah smiled brightly. "Thank you mommy." She craned her head back and added, "Thank you daddy. I love you!" After they both gave assurances of their love, as well as more good-night kisses, Leorah snuggled down under the covers, holding her doll close. Her eyes closed, her long lashes resting peacefully on her cheeks, and she fell asleep within seconds. Jack raised himself up on one elbow, watching his little girl with a smile. Then, he leaned over Leorah, and kissed his wife goodnight for a second time that evening. Pulling back, he cocked his head and grinned down at Sam. "Who spoils her again, Carter?"

Sam chuckled and playfully slapped his arm. "Shut up, O'Neill, and go to sleep."

"Yes ma'am," he quipped. Jack's grin widened as he lay back down, his arm resting comfortably across both his girls. Who would have thought that he could ever be this happy again? Certainly not him, Jack admitted silently to himself.

Instead of following his wife's order to go back to sleep, he watched her unguardedly for several long moments. His feeling of peace and contentment turned to concern as he watched various emotions travel across her face.

"Sam?" he whispered. "What's wrong?"

Startled from her musings, Sam let her eyes meet his. She smiled softly at him, but her eyes held a hint of sadness. "Oh, nothing really. I was just…thinking."

Once more, Jack rose up on his arm and hovered over her. "About?"

Sam's eyes fell back to their daughter, who was breathing deeply and heavily now, a sure sign that she was fast asleep. She reached out and tenderly brushed a strand of curly hair away from her forehead before she sighed softly. "I was just thinking how much dad would have loved Leorah. And vice versa."

Jack reached across Leorah and gently caressed Sam's cheek with the back of his knuckles. "Yeah. They would have been quite the pair," he agreed. When she looked up at him, her eyes were slightly damp. "You're missing him, huh?" he asked gently.

Sam blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. Event though it had been over seven months since her father and Selmak had died, Sam often felt like it was just yesterday. She found herself missing him acutely whenever Leorah said or did something new. Sam just wished she could share her new life as a parent with her father and was saddened to know that it wasn't possible. "Yeah," she finally responded to his question. "I know I didn't get to see him much, but there are so many things know that I wish I could share with him." She turned silent again for a long moment, but Jack let her be, knowing she was gathering her thoughts. "But I think I'm more sad for what Leah is missing," she continued. "I really wish she had at least one grandparent still around, Jack. She was so close to her grandmother, I just wonder sometimes…" Sam didn't complete the thought, for she really didn't know how to put into words what had been going through her mind.

Jack lifted Sam's hand from Leorah's back and raised it to his lips. He gently and lovingly kissed her fingertips, then continued to hold her hand as he looked into her eyes. "Leorah might not have a grandparent Sam, but she certainly has more love from a lot of adults who truly care about her. I know she and Jake would have been great together, but unfortunately, we can't do anything about that. And I know she still misses her grandmother, but I think we've been doing a pretty good job of making sure this little girl knows how loved she is. Don't you?"

Sam nodded in agreement as she blinked back another round of tears that threatened to fall. Sometimes, her rather gruff husband surprised her with his eloquence. Jack grinned down at her, ready to lighten the mood. "Now, I'd really hate to tell Grandpa George that you don't think he is adequately fulfilling his role as adoptive grandfather. He might not take that so well."

Sam chuckled at the twinkle in her husband's eye and squeezed his hand. "You're right. He probably wouldn't," she agreed.

Jack smiled, leaned over, and kissed her soundly on the lips, careful not to disturb the little girl sleeping between them. "OK, now?" he asked lightly, but with concern still etched in his eyes.

Sam's smile was genuine as she replied, "I'm fine. Thank you, Jack. I love you."

He waggled his eyebrows. "I love you too, beautiful." He kissed her once more before laying back on his side of the bed. "Now get to sleep – no more thinking. We have a long day tomorrow. Or today, I guess," he grumbled as he looked at his watch.

Sam giggled softly at his comment, then snuggled closer to both her daughter and her husband. Yes, tomorrow would be a long, busy day, but one they were all looking forward to; for Daniel and Teal'c would both be back from their respective trips across the galaxy. Sam was hoping that Daniel and SG-7 just might have something new and interesting for her to look at. It had been a while since she'd gotten her hands on new technology, and Sam was eager for the opportunity. With that final thought, Sam closed her eyes and joined her family in slumber.

In the dark stillness of the night, as the rain continued to patter against the window panes, none of the three figures sleeping in the bed noticed the faint glow that suddenly began to emanate from within the belly of the stuffed, ragged doll clutched in Leorah's arms. Only the tiny gray kitten noticed the pulsating red glow. She batted one paw at the silent beacon of light that came from her mistress's toy and mewed softly in curiosity, but before she could do more, the light faded and died, leaving the room bathed once more in darkness.

-----


	2. Welcome

_Thanks so much for the reviews and the warm welcome back. I am so glad to hear that so many of you are interested in reading more about Sam, Jack and Leorah! Hope you enjoy the next chapter as well...it's a bit of a filler before we find out what that glowing with Leorah's doll was all about!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 - Welcome**

The following morning was business as usual within the Carter-O'Neill household, the evening's thunderstorm and its worries now forgotten in the chaos of a typical morning. Everyone was up and dressed by 0700. Leorah's _Beauty and the Beast_ lunchbox, a gift from Cassie, was packed with her lunch for the day. Belle was fed and given reassurance from Leorah that she would be home soon before the little girl was finally ushered out the door and into Jack's truck for the drive to school.

School, Sam thought with a wry grin as she followed her husband and daughter down the driveway and into the awaiting truck. School had been an entirely new experience for both her and Leorah…an experience that Sam truly didn't think she would have gotten through without Jack's calming presence.

Leorah had felt an odd mixture of both fascination and fear about her upcoming sojourn into the world of education. In truth, she had been utterly baffled by the notion that she would be going to "kindergarden". She had wanted to know what type of plants they would grow when she got to the garden, and it had taken all of Sam's composure to explain what kindergarden was really about without laughing. It hadn't helped a bit that Jack had stood behind the little girl and chuckled at her innocent questions.

Lighter moment aside, Sam had been more than a little anxious herself when the day finally came for Leorah to begin school. The thought of her little girl off alone for the better part of a day had filled her with more apprehension than trying to diffuse a naquadah bomb ever had. After all, Leorah was fairly new to this planet, let alone their culture…how would she cope? But after all her worrying, it had only taken one day for her plucky little girl to adjust to this new change in her life. She had come so far from the frightened child they had rescued from that devastated planet – progress she had made because of the steady love and devotion of her new parents and their surrounding friends.

Sam and Jack had visited the kindergarden classroom with Leorah before the official start of school. While she had initially held back, her curiosity about the classroom and her teacher had soon gotten the better of her. Leorah was enthralled with all that the bright room had to offer: a child-sized kitchen, complete with a myriad of colorful plastic cooking items; an art corner complete with several easels and sets of finger paints, and a corner filled with enough books, puzzles and games to keep a child interested for months. And her teacher, Mrs. Berg, was soft-spoken and truly caring – so much so that she immediately set both Sam and Jack's minds at ease. While Sam and Leorah explored the classroom, Jack had pulled Mrs. Berg aside and explained, in guarded detail of course, some of the circumstances surrounding Leorah's adoption. He had wanted to make sure that any discrepancies that were noted among the other children might be explained by Leorah's special "background".

When the first actual day of kindergarden had arrived, Leorah was a bundle of nervous anticipation. Sam was much more nervous than eager, a fact she successfully hid from her daughter but not from her observant husband. Leorah's eagerness, however, had been slightly tempered upon reaching the classroom and spotting nineteen other five years olds roaming about…several of them in tears. With a concerned look on her face, she had tightened her grip on Sam's hand, clutched her ever present doll, and warily watched the other children for several long moments. Finally, she had turned to Sam and asked with trepidation, "Is you coming back for me, mommy?" It had taken every ounce of courage for Sam not to scoop the child up and take her back home after that.

But Jack had stepped forward, put a supporting hand on Sam's shoulder and given her an encouraging smile before kneeling down in front of Leorah. "Of course we are coming back to get you, pumpkin. Remember? We told you how you would be in school while mommy and I are at work. Mrs. Berg will take good care of you, along with all the other children. When school is over, you'll go to the aftercare program for a little while until mommy or I can pick you up, OK?"

Leorah's eyes had searched his, then Sam's, until finally she nodded in understanding. "That's my girl," Jack had stated proudly before enfolding her in a tight hug. Sam had done the same, whispering words of love, before being reluctantly pulled away from the classroom door by her husband. After putting the little girl through all those medical tests that first day at the SGC, this was the second worst experience Sam had gone through with Leorah.

Once she was back at work, Sam had watched the clock all day, wondering how Leorah was doing and praying that she was all right. She'd had to force herself not to reach for the phone and call the school, just to check up on her daughter. By the time the clock read 1700 hours, she had given up on trying to get any work done and had gone to check out with Jack. With a smile, he'd held out his keys as soon as she arrived at his office. "Let's get our girl, mommy," he'd grinned.

Sam's nerves had been frayed by the time they arrived at the school. All the tension eased the minute she spotted Leorah on the playground, swinging to her hearts content while chatting with a little blond girl wearing a purple jumper. When Leorah had spotted her parents, she slowed the swing, leaped off, and shouted out a happy greeting, "Mommy!Daddy!" She raced to her parents and squealed with delight when Jack swung her through the air. "Guess what!" she stated once Jack had placed her against his side. "I had the _bestest _time ever today! And guess what else? We really did plant flowers today…in little cups! We is making a _real _garden in kindergarden!" And she had laughed and giggled at her own joke.

Jack and Sam had shared a long look of shared amusement. "See. Nothing to worry about," Jack had stated quietly to his wife after he put Leorah down, and he pulled her close for a tight hug. Although she had felt rather silly for all her worrying, Sam had been utterly relieved that Leorah's first day of school had gone so well. And very proud of her little girl.

Now, after almost a month of school, there were no more worries on either side. They had all settled into a routine. If possible, Jack and Sam would drop Leorah off together and then drive into work. The little family would reconvene in the early evening and Leorah would entertain her parents on the ride home, telling them all about her day.

Today was one of those days where they all left together, and the drive to school went by quickly as the family discussed their upcoming dinner with Daniel and Teal'c. When they arrived at school, Jack and Sam walked Leorah to the door. Jack bent to give Leorah a kiss good-bye, reminding her to "Mind your p's and q's, princess."

Leorah frowned up at him. "We hasn't learned those letters yet, daddy. We is just on D. D is for daddy. And dolly," she stated proudly, holding up the ragged doll and smiling.

Sam chuckled. "She's already showing you up, daddy."

Jack closed his eyes and shook his head in resignation. "And she's only five." After another round of hugs and kisses, Sam and Jack left Leorah in Mrs. Berg's capable hands and headed into work, ready to begin another busy day deep under Cheyenne mountain.

-------

The klaxons sounded at 1300 hours, heralding the arrival of Teal'c. Daniel, who had arrived back from his recent mission with SG-7 just over an hour ago, stood beside Jack and Sam at the base of the ramp, ready to greet his friend and welcome him back. Teal'c smiled in greeting as he came down the ramp toward his friends. He bowed slightly to Jack and clasped his arm. "Greetings, O'Neill. It is good to see you well."

"You too, buddy. It's been a long time," Jack returned the greeting with a manly pat on the back.

"Indeed." Teal'c then turned to Daniel, who stood on Jack's left side. "Daniel Jackson, I am most pleased to see you once again."

Daniel grinned and stepped forward to give Teal'c a hug. "Me too, Teal'c. We've got a lot of catching up to do."

Teal'c nodded in agreement, then turned to Sam. He studied her for a moment before smiling. "Your presence has been greatly missed, Dr. Samantha Carter- O'Neill."

Sam smiled. "Yours too, Teal'c." Then she stepped forward and embraced him in a tight hug. "We've all missed you," she added in a slightly wavering voice. He tightened his hug for a moment, before releasing her. Sam however, still remained close, her hands resting on his arms. She smiled brightly up at her large friend and stated in a slightly admonishing tone of voice, "And please…no more of the Doctor crap. We've know each other for what, eight years now? Could you please just call me by my first name?" While she had no problem with other base personnel referring to her as Dr. Carter or Dr. Carter- O'Neill, she certainly didn't want one of her closest friends doing so.

Teal'c regarded her for a moment, then cocked his head thoughtfully. His lips quirked up into a slight grin as he finally replied, "As you wish…Samantha."

Jack and Daniel laughed, while Sam chuckled softly. "Close enough," she replied as she pulled him close for one more hug.

When she withdrew, Teal'c glanced around the gate room as if looking for something. His eyes came back to rest on Sam. "I trust O'Neill has not misplaced young Leorah," and he gave Jack sidelong glance, as if indeed he might have done just that.

"Hey!" Jack protested.

Sam just laughed. "No. She started school a few weeks ago. Absolutely loves it!"

Jack shook his head in mock regret. "Like mother, like daughter."

Sam ignored him. "She's anxious to see you, both of you," she included Daniel in the statement. "She can't wait for dinner tonight. You are both coming over, right?"

Teal'c nodded. "I am looking forward to seeing Leorah once again. I have procured a toy in my travels that she will undoubtedly find amusing."

Jack eyed the large sack Teal'c carried with some trepidation. "It's not going to blow up or anything, right?" he asked. After all, who knew what kind of toys Jaffa children played with.

Teal'c gave the man a slightly disdainful look. "It is not," he replied shortly.

"Great. Well," Jack clapped his hands together, drawing everyone's attention back to the initial purpose for their gathering. "Shall we? I know Daniel is just dying to ask you what's been going on at Dakara and share some fascinating findings from his travels. And we've got new chairs in the briefing room…mighty comfy if I do say so myself," Jack added with a grin.

Teal'c's expression changed quickly from relaxed to one of deep concern. Totally ignoring Jack's comments about the chairs, he stated soberly, "I regret that I do indeed have news to share. News that is most disturbing, and could prove a threat to this galaxy far superior than that of the Goa'uld." All lightness quickly disappeared from the four adults at his somber revelation. Jack, Sam and Daniel exchanged wary glances before heading up to the briefing room. This was really not the welcome back that any of them had envisioned.


	3. New Threats

**Chapter 3 – A New Threat**

The four former members of SG-1 quickly settled around the briefing room table; three sets of eyes expectantly residing on Teal'c. Without preamble, the Jaffa leader began to speak. "Several weeks ago, a team of Jaffa set out in search of our brothers and sisters reportedly left on a planet called Tazar. They had been left for dead by their former Goa'uld master, a minor system lord by the name of Kal-desh, soon after our victory against Anubis and the Replicators. These Jaffa did not know of our recent victory and so were unaware of their freedom to leave Tazar." Sam and Daniel nodded encouragingly for Teal'c to continue, while Jack sat with an expectant look on his face, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Teal'c continued. "Several small villages reside on Tazar and the people within are understandably leery of the Jaffa. My people meant to retrieve our brethren and return them to Dakara with as little disturbance as possible. However, before they were able to do so, an unexpected visitor appeared through the Stargate."

There was a pregnant pause as Jack, Sam, and Daniel waited once again for Teal'c to continue. Jack had an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach, which only grew stronger when he met Sam's gaze. Her expression was leery and there was a look about her almost as if she didn't want to hear what Teal'c had to say.

Daniel broke the silence. "Who was it Teal'c?" he asked, his curiosity edged with wariness.

Teal'c met Daniel's gaze. "It was a man who identified himself as a Prior of the Ori; a race which could offer salvation and enlightenment to the people of Tazar. But only if they would give up all other beliefs and turn to the Ori."

Jack snorted in disgust. "Great. Another group of religious zealots set out to convert the masses, no matter what the cost."

Daniel sent Jack a reproving glare before turning his attention back to Teal'c. "What did this Prior look like Teal'c?" Daniel's mind focused back on his own dealings with ascended beings, wondering if there was any connection. The information Teal'c shared made him believe there might be…especially the statement about enlightenment.

"He did not resemble any being we have met before, Daniel Jackson. I was told his appearance was that of an extremely aged man. His eyes appeared blinded, yet he could see and he carried a long staff that held extreme power."

There was silence in the room as they digested this information. Then Sam asked, "What happened next Teal'c?"

"My men stayed hidden, for the villagers could not be trusted not to hand them over to this Prior. They watched from afar and heard the Prior speak of powers beyond understanding. And of death to those who would not accept and brace the teachings of Origin."

Daniel gasped and straightened in his chair, turning to look at Sam. Her eyes too had widened at this latest revelation. "The Origin? The writings from the hologram we retrieved from the spire on Tarona mentioned the Origin."

"We thought it meant the beginning of something."

"But it must have meant this race of people! They must have some connection with the Ancients, otherwise why would there have been that warning?"

Jack held up his hands. "Hold it!" He gave the two scientists a disapproving look. "Do you two mind _sharing_ with the rest of the group? I for one, would like to know what the hell you're talking about!"

Sam turned her full attention on Jack. "The device we brought back from the spire – it emitted a hologram that included a list of several gate addresses, along with a rather cryptic message about bringing about the end of the origin," she reminded him.

Jack waved a hand at her. "Yeah, I do remember that Sam. I was there, you know."

Barely concealing her frustration at her husband's impatience, Sam continued. "Well, I think Daniel and I are thinking the same thing; namely, that the message might be referring to this group that Teal'c mentioned. The Origin. Not the beginning of something, but rather, this…race…that seems to want to exert their influence over weaker people."

Jack looked over at Daniel, who nodded his head in agreement. "It makes sense, Jack. And I think there must be some connection to the Ancients, otherwise why would they bother to warn us?" He frowned at that thought, for in all his experience with the Ancients and with ascended beings, they never _warned_ about anything. They preferred to stay on the outside, letting things happen as they would. "Everything about the spire was written in a mix of Hebrew and Ancient," he went on as he thought out loud. "It's almost as if the Ancients were placing clues of some sort, but were masking their intent to help. But why?"

"Perhaps the Ancients surmised that no one would look to the people of Tarona, Daniel Jackson. Their primitive culture may be that which protected them," Teal'c added.

Jack shook his head to clear his thoughts. This was getting more and more confusing. And he was really hoping that it wasn't true. He turned his attention to Teal'c. "Did your men see this Prior exhibit any of his so called superior powers? Maybe it's all just a hoax. You know; some jerk with a superiority complex arrives at a previously Goa'uld occupied planet and pretends to be the next savior of the people, if only they bow to his every wish," he stated disdainfully.

Teal'c shook his head. "It is no hoax, O'Neill. When the leaders of the village stated that they would not follow another false God, the Prior lifted his staff and struck it to the ground. A powerful energy force poured forth. Every man, woman and child within a fifty foot radius was killed."

A dismayed gasp came from Jack's left, followed by an equally distressed, "Oh my God." Glancing over, he saw the pale pallor on his wife's face. He felt a grim hatred for the Prior settle into his bones.

After several moments of silence, where everyone of them digested Teal'c's news, Jack spoke quietly. "So what next?" He directed the question to the group at large, but his gaze remained fixed on his wife.

Daniel and Teal'c glanced at each other before Daniel spoke up. "I think it's time we took a look at those gate addresses that the hologram showed us." When Jack's gaze met his own, Daniel continued. "Remember it said that, 'The Origin will come to you, but will remain out of reach until you have acquired the knowledge necessary to understand'. I think it's time we started to try and understand." The words were spoken with quiet conviction.

Jack closed his eyes briefly. He knew Daniel was right; the time had come to explore the planets they had learned about through their discovery of the spire. But the thought of sending his people off with the possibility of meeting this new threat set a fire burning in the middle of his stomach. That fire grew into a blazing inferno at the thought that he most likely would be sending his wife out on several of these reconnaissance missions. A gentle hand on his arm drew his attention back to the group.

"Daniel's right, Jack," Sam stated quietly, her eyes reflecting his concern. "We need to at least get out there and gather intel. We have to find out more about these Ori before they find us."

Jack looked deeply into her eyes, seeing the hesitation as well as the strength in her gaze. Although they usually refrained from exhibiting physical demonstrations on base, Jack placed his hand on her arm and squeezed gently, needing the reassurance almost as much as she did. He nodded his head, then looked over at Daniel. "Daniel, I want you and Dr. Sampson to gather everything you can about that hologram – gate addresses, warnings, whatever. Work with Sam to put together a list of planets in our galaxy, and hopefully, an order of importance. I'll brief SG-7 and 3. When we're ready to move, they'll be going along as back-up; no arguments." Daniel and Sam both nodded their agreement at this directive. Both knew it would be foolhardy to proceed without the utmost care and caution.

Looking at Teal'c, Jack added, "I trust you'll be going along as well." Jack's eyes slid quickly to Sam, then back at Teal'c; the movement so subtle that only the Jaffa caught the action…and its meaning.

Bowing his head, Teal'c stated, "I will be available to assist in any capacity you require, O'Neill."

Jack sighed deeply before running a hand through his hair. "All right. Let's get moving. I'm giving you two days to gather as much information as you can give me, Daniel. We are not going anywhere until I feel confident that we aren't walking into a trap."

"Uh, one more thing," Daniel stated with hesitation. When his three friends looked at him expectantly, he cleared his throat before continuing. "Well, I know you're not going to want to hear this, but…what about Leorah?"

Sam frowned in confusion. "What about her, Daniel?"

Daniel dared a quick look at Jack and swallowed at the narrow-eyed look he was receiving. "Well, I'm not saying she'll have anything at all to do with this, and I hope to God she doesn't, but…well, she did know about the spire." He trailed off lamely, his eyes darting back and forth between the married couple.

Jack's eyes narrowed more, if that were even possible. "Leorah is not going to be involved in this. _At all._ Do I make myself clear, Daniel?"

The two men eyed each other before Daniel nodded his head. "Crystal." He paused. "I don't want her involved any more than you do, Jack," he stated with quiet conviction. "I just wanted to throw out the possibility that…well…there might be a link there someplace. After all, we believe it was an Ancient who appeared to her and her grandmother and showed them the secrets of the spire."

Before he husband could get up and strangle him, Sam spoke up. "We'll cross that bridge if and when we get to it, Daniel. For now, let's just see what we can find out." She shot him a pleading look to drop it, which Daniel correctly interpreted. He nodded in agreement and rose to his feet, a bit more eager to get away from Jack than he would like to admit.

Teal'c stood as well. "I will aid Daniel Jackson as needed, O'Neill. Perhaps I can lend assistance in interpreting the writings on the hologram." Jack nodded in agreement, still too upset with Daniel's insinuation to trust his voice.

After Teal'c had left the room, Jack and Sam stayed seated, each quiet with their own thoughts. Finally, Sam looked over at her husband. She could clearly read the concern and anger still in his eyes. "I'm sure this has nothing to do with Leorah, Jack."

He glanced over at her. "You're damned right it doesn't. I don't know where Daniel gets off even _thinking_ she might know something. She's just a little kid, for crying out loud!" His hand slammed down on the table in frustration.

Sam placed a gentle hand over his and waited until he met her gaze. "I don't think Daniel meant to imply she might know something, Jack. I'm sure he was just making connections while he was thinking and he spoke out loud. You know how he does that sometimes."

"Yeah, like every time he opens his mouth," Jack grumbled.

"Jack," Sam quietly remonstrated.

Jack sighed. In truth, he wasn't really angry at Daniel, and both he and Sam knew it. He was just worried: worried that Leorah would somehow get involved in this and worried about Sam going off world and into a potentially dangerous situation. Although he never voiced his thoughts, he rather preferred having her safely tucked in her lab while others did the exploring. Especially now that neither he nor Teal'c went off world with and regularity.

As if she could read his thoughts, Sam stated quietly. "I don't want to go anymore than you want me to, Jack, but I have to be part of this team." Her hand squeezed his. "You know that I wouldn't do anything to put myself in unnecessary danger. Just the thought of leaving you and Leorah…" she trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.

Jack met her gaze for a long moment before standing to his feet and pulling her with him. "I know, Sam." he sighed as he brushed his fingers across her cheek. "I have all the faith in the world in you, you know that. But the thought of anything happening to you…well, let's just say that Leorah isn't the only one who needs you." He gave her a sad smile and pulled her close for a long moment. When he put her away from him, his look was more determined than ever and his voice matched. "You are going on reconnaissance to find out as much as you can about these Ori, but if the time comes when we have to do battle with them, you will not be there, do you understand? You are no longer a soldier, Samantha, and I don't want you in the thick of any more battles."

She bristled a bit at the dominant tone of his voice, but forced herself to remain calm. He was only concerned with her safety, after all, and of that of their daughter. She knew that Jack wasn't trying to dictate her life to her. Sam took a deep breath before replying. "I understand, Jack. If the time comes, I'll do everything within my power to do my fighting from this side of the Stargate."

"Damned right you will," Jack growled before pulling her close once more and kissing her soundly, another thing he rarely did while on base. He stepped back and reluctantly released her. "You'd better get going – don't want those scientists of yours going too long without their leader. God knows what trouble they could get into."

Sam smiled at his attempt at lightness, then turned to go. She stopped at the door and turned back when he called her name. "Hey – don't forget to tell Danny and T that we're still on for dinner tonight. Those Oreos can wait a day or two…your daughter, on the other hand, seems to have trouble waiting for things," he smiled at her, knowing how much Leorah was looking forward to seeing her "uncles". The fact that it was all the little girl could talk about on her way to school today was just one indicator of how excited she was.

Sam chuckled in appreciation of both his purposeful mispronunciation of the Ori and his statement about Leorah. Even though they were all tense with this new, unknown threat looming on the horizon, trust her husband to lighten the mood. "Yeah," she agreed with his comment. "Funny. She's like her daddy that way," she quipped. "A bit on the impatient side, but awfully lovable," she grinned at him before turning and heading to her labs.

Jack smiled at her retreating form before turning to head back to his office. His smile dimmed as he thought about informing the president of this possible new threat to Earth. Just as he closed the door to his office, he grumbled to himself, "Why must every new alien be a threat. What's wrong with meeting a race of tiny, little aliens who just want cake? Just once?"


	4. Of Dinner and Dolls

_Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Between relatives visiting, doing some remodeling, and having my children home, I seem to find less time to write than during the school year! I'm hoping to have more time these next two weeks, though. Thank you thus far for the reviews. I hope you continue to enjoy the story!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 – Of Dinner and Dolls**

Leorah raced to the front door and flung it open, her eyes filled with excitement as she saw the two men standing on the porch. Jack and Sam followed right behind her and Sam winced as the door slammed back and bounced off the wall with the girl's exuberance. Jack just chuckled and put his arm around his wife. "Yeah, I'd say she's a little excited," he grinned, referring to his wife's comment just moments earlier.

"Teaw'c! Daniel! You is finally here!" the little girl bounced from foot to foot when she spied her two uncles waiting patiently on the front step. Then, taking a deep breath, she launched herself at Teal'c, who was closest to the door.

The large man caught her up and lifted her high, grinning widely. "Greetings, Leorah Michelle. You appear most eager to see us."

Jack laughed out loud. "Now if that's not an understatement, I don't know what is." Teal'c met his eyes and smiled, although the smile dimmed slightly when he caught the strained look on Sam's face. All four adults had spent the better part of the day within the bowels of the SGC, trying to accumulate what information they could about the gate addresses they had garnered from the Ancient's device. They had come to a hesitant consensus on which planets to visit first, but that action still made all of them uneasy – Sam and Jack most of all. But they had agreed, for Leorah's sake, to make this dinner one of light-hearted reunion, and Teal'c had every intention of doing just that.

Leorah flung her arms around Teal'c's neck and gave him a tight hug, pulling his from his thoughts. "I misted you, Teaw'c." She pulled back slightly. Her next words were followed by such a mature look of admonishment, that Daniel chuckled quietly behind them. "You has been gone so, so _long_!"

Teal'c's bowed his head slightly in regret. "I apologize for my long absence, Leorah. I am afraid my duties on Dakara have kept me away."

The little girl smiled at him and patted his cheeks, her forgiveness at his absence coming quickly. "That's OK. Mommy said you love me no matter how far away you is."

Teal'c's eyes lit with amusement at her statement. "That is correct, Leorah," he agreed.

"Hey, what about me? Or do you only give hugs to friends who come from other planets?" Daniel stepped forward grinning and held out his arms for the little girl.

Leorah giggled and leaned over, allowing Daniel to take her in his arms and giving him a big hug as well. Then she pulled back and smiled at him. "I misted you too, Daniel." She cocked her head at him and fixed her wide green eyes on him. "Did you bring me something?" she asked hopefully.

"Leorah," Sam admonished softly, causing Leorah to look down and mumble an apology. But Daniel just laughed, not at all offended by the rather blunt question.

"Actually, I did bring you something. And so did Teal'c. How about we come in and show you? Or are we eating out here on the porch?" he teased, tweaking Leorah's nose.

The little girl giggled. "No silly. We eats in the back yard, not the front yard."

Daniel met Jack's eyes and smirked. "You sure your daddy hasn't smoked out the backyard yet?"

Leorah looked over at Jack and wrinkled her nose. "You isn't going to burn the meat again, is you daddy? I doesn't like burnded meat."

Everyone laughed at her innocent comment… well, everyone except for Jack. He just grumbled something about his own daughter turning against him as he ushered Daniel and Teal'c into the house. But truthfully, he was grateful for the little girl's innocent comments, as they had brought the first true smile to Sam's face since Teal'c and Daniel had arrived through the Stargate early this morning.

Daniel carried Leorah into the living room, then set her down on the sofa. She flopped down on her knees and looked at the two men in eager anticipation, waiting to see what they had brought her. While she was most certainly spoiled with love and attention from the adults in her life, Leorah was far from a spoiled child. She was truly grateful for any gifts she received, both large and small, and it was this trait that made Teal'c and Daniel especially eager to find special treasures for her on their travels.

Grinning down at her, Daniel reached a hand into his pocket and pulled out something small. He sat beside her on the couch and opened his palm. Leorah gasped with delight and gently reached out with tentative fingers. "Oh Daniel. That's the prettiest shell I ever saw! Is it really for me?" She met his smiling gaze with a hopeful look.

Daniel reached out and gently rubbed her cheek, suddenly feeling overwhelmed at her delighted reaction to the simple gift. "Yes, sweetheart. I got it especially for you. I know how much you love shells" he added, sending an amused glance Jack's way. The older man had recently shared, with some chagrin, how his adopted daughter would much rather collect various shells along the edge of his pond rather than go fishing with her dad. Daniel turned his attention back to Leorah after Jack shrugged his shoulders in mock defeat. "It's beautiful, just like you are," Daniel stated as he held out the shell for Leorah.

Leorah smiled bashfully at his comment and gently took the shell in her hands. She turned it over and examined the smooth, sparkling surface of the object he had found on a recent foray to P3Z-191. Although there were strong regulations about bringing alien objects out of the SGC, Daniel had checked thoroughly to make sure the shell was harmless and had gotten Jack's approval. Leorah looked from her perusal of the shell and turned toward Sam. "Look, mommy! It's sparkly and green!"

Sam gently took the shell from Leorah's outstretched hands. "It's beautiful, sweetheart. It was awfully nice of your Uncle Daniel to think of you, wasn't it?" she gently prompted the child.

Leorah nodded enthusiastically, then turned to Daniel and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Uncle Daniel. You is the bestest uncle ever! Well, you and Teal'c," she added quickly as she darted a look at the big man. She didn't want to hurt his feelings after all, especially if his gift to her wasn't as beautiful as the small shell she would add to her collection. She needn't have worried, for Teal'c stood patiently by the couch, a soft smile of anticipation on his face as he awaited his turn to present Leorah with a gift.

Daniel hugged her back. "You're very welcome, princess. Now, I think it's Teal'c's turn," he stated with a smile as he gently put her away from him and stood up.

Teal'c nodded in thanks to Daniel before taking his seat on the couch. Jack and Sam watched the entire proceedings with amused expressions on their faces. For it was quite something to see the former first prime of Apophis so eager to present a gift to a small child.

Reaching into a cloth bag that he had obscurely carried into the house, Teal'c pulled out an object that caught everyone's immediate interest. Leorah's gasp of amazement was echoed by her mothers. Teal'c smiled to himself as he placed the domed object on the coffee table in front of Leorah. It spanned six inched in diameter and was made of multi-colored glass stones that reflected the light pouring through the windows into hundreds of colorful prisms that lit the walls in the living room. The beams of light danced across the little girl's face, causing her green eyes to sparkle with delight. Leorah laughed out loud as she tried to catch the spots of light bouncing in front of her eyes.

Teal'c gently caught Leorah's attention as she reached out and lightly touched the shiny surface of the dome. "This is called a San'tel, Leorah. It is a gift given by my people to one who is held in high esteem." Leorah frowned slightly at his words, not quite sure what he meant.

Jack interrupted with a smile in his voice. "That means Teal'c likes you a lot, rugrat."

Leorah grinned up at her father, then back at Teal'c. "I likes you too, Teaw'c. A whole, whole lot!" She rose up onto her feet, now standing on the couch, and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you for my beautiful San'tel. I never, _ever_ saw anything so pretty in my life!"

Teal'c returned her hug. "You are most welcome, Leorah. May the San'tel always remind you how much I care for you, even when I am not present."

The four adults settled around the living room and watched Leorah enjoy her gifts for several minutes. Everyone laughed when Belle began to bat at the colorful lights with her tiny paws and Leorah tried to help her by scooping the kitten in her arms and running around the room with her. Sam leaned against Jack on the loveseat, a content smile on her face as she watched her daughter interact with her two uncles. Although she had felt these two men were part of her family for many years, Daniel and Teal'c's new relationship with Leorah added a whole new dimension to that feeling.

The remainder of the evening passed in a pleasant, relaxed atmosphere; the earlier concerns of the day pushed to the back of their minds for now. Everyone ate heartily of the non-burnt steaks, salad, potatoes, and cherry pie for desert. After they had eaten, Leorah grabbed both Teal'c and Daniel by the hand and pulled them toward her swingset. Teal'c especially would push her so that her feet almost touched the sky!

As the threesome crossed the lawn, Jack called out to them, "Try not to send her out of orbit, T. She's got school in the morning." He grinned when Teal'c frowned darkly at him.

All too soon, it was time for Leorah to go to bed and Teal'c and Daniel to return to the SGC. "I wants Teaw'c and Daniel to read me a story first. Please, mommy?" she looked up at Sam with pleading eyes.

Sam chuckled and shook her head. "All right. Just one though."

Leorah smiled. "I'll be right back. Don't go yet!" she ordered before she scampered off to her room to find a book.

Daniel looked at Jack and grinned. "She's pretty good at giving orders. Wonder where she learned that from?"

"Beats me," Jack shrugged, but his eyes twinkled with delight.

When Leorah got to her room, she quickly changed into her pajamas, then rooted through her bookshelf for one of her Disney princess books. She loved how Daniel changed his voice when he read to her, and Teal'c was the best at reading the parts of the scary monsters. But not too scary, she thought to herself as she grabbed her book. Leorah was just about to head back, when she remembered her doll. She just couldn't hear a bedtime story, without her doll!

Leorah skipped back to the bed and reached out a hand to grab the ragged doll that lay against her pillows. Her hand froze in midair, however, when she saw the faint red glow coming from her doll's chest. Frowning, Leorah dropped her book on the bed and looked closer. The light brightened, then dimmed in a steady, pulsing beat. The little girl hesitantly held her hand over her doll's chest and felt a faint warmth coming from the area.

Very gently, Leorah slid her hands under her doll and picked her up, cradling her in her hands. "What is wrong with you, dolly? Is you sick?" she whispered into the quiet room. "I bet mommy can fix you," she stated with assurance as she turned and left the room, the storybook lying forgotten on the bed.

When Leorah entered the living room, all four adults were sitting down. They were quietly discussing some of the recent shake-ups at the IOA. The little girl stood at the edge of the room, looking down with a puzzled expression at the doll cradled in her arms. "Mommy?" her voice interrupted the adults conversation. "Something is wrong with my dolly. She has a heart beep."

Sam threw Jack a look of amusement, wondering what their precocious child had come up with _this_ time in order to delay her bedtime. She turned to Leorah. "Honey, you were supposed to be getting a book to read," she reminded her gently. When Leorah continued to look down at her doll and not respond to her words, Sam felt a prick of unease. "Leorah? What's wrong with your doll?" she asked before slowly rising to her feet.

Leorah looked up at her mother, the bewilderment evident on her face. "My dolly has a heart beep. See?" She lifted the doll and turned her so everyone in the room could see the pulsing glow emanating from the doll's chest.


	5. Action Vs Reaction

_Leorah looked up at her mother, the bewilderment evident on her face. "My dolly has a heart beep. See?" She lifted the doll and turned her so everyone in the room could see the pulsing glow emanating from the doll's chest. _

**Chapter 5 – Action Vs. Reaction**

Time seemed to stand still. Their reactions, which seemed to take several long moments, actually comprised a split second of time. Sam's eyes widened in shock and her face paled. "Oh my God!" she gasped out loud. She threw Jack a panicked look before both of them raced over to Leorah, Teal'c and Daniel on their heels.

As if it had been carefully orchestrated, Jack snatched the doll from Leorah's arms at the same moment that Sam picked the startled child up in hers and carried her to a corner of the room. Jack shot his wife a determined look and, with long, purposeful strides carried the toy through the living room and out the front door.

Teal'c followed close behind, an equally determined look on his own face. Daniel seemed torn; his gaze followed the two men out the door, then flew back to Sam, who now held a weeping Leorah. "I want my dolly back. Why did daddy take my dolly 'way?"

"Shh," Sam tried to reassure the little girl while at the same time, giving Daniel a penetrating stare. "Don't let him destroy anything, Daniel. It might be important." Daniel hesitated, his eyes going to Leorah. "She'll be fine. Please, Daniel," Sam whispered, for she knew full well how her husband was likely to react to this potential threat. That it happened in his own home would only exacerbate his reactions…and his determination to destroy that which had threatened his family.

Daniel nodded his head once, then turned on his heel to leave. Sam carried Leorah to the couch and sat down, cuddling the crying child on her lap. "It's all right, sweetheart," she soothed the little girl. "Daddy just wants to make sure your dolly's safe."

Leorah pulled back, tears still streaming down her face. "She is safe, mommy. She just has a heart beep."

Sam offered her daughter a wan smile. "Well, heartbeat or not, your dolly has never done that before, so we need to make sure it's nothing dangerous. Do you understand?"

Slowly, Leorah nodded her head. "Is daddy going to hurt my dolly, mommy?" she asked as she cuddled back into Sam's embrace.

Sam held the child tightly to her chest, her mind on what was occurring outside. She didn't want to make Leorah any promises she couldn't keep, but also didn't want to cause any undue worry. Finally, she settled for, "I'm sure daddy will try his best not to hurt your doll, sweetheart. But if she gets broken, we can all try and fix her together, OK?"

Leorah took a deep, shuddering breath and let it back out. "OK," she agreed quietly. After a momentary pause, she added, "But if my dolly needs a 'peration, I want Auntie Janet to do it. She's the bestest doctor, right mommy?"

Pressing a kiss against the top of her daughter's head, Sam readily agreed.

Outside, Jack had made a beeline for the garage, one hand holding the doll away from him with ill-concealed unease. The pulsing glow had not dissipated, making Jack fear for the worst. He wrenched open the garage door and stalked to the tool bench at the far corner. Setting the doll down, he rooted from something to rip through the cloth body in order to extract whatever was glowing from within. Barring that course of action, Jack had no problem taking a sledge hammer to the dammed thing and smashing it to smithereens – light and all.

As if he had voiced his thoughts aloud, a rumbling response came from behind him. "Do you think that is a wise course of action, O'Neill?"

Jack turned and met Teal'c's gaze. "Probably not, but I'm not just going to sit by and do nothing while this…" he gestured helplessly at the inert doll, "Thing…does whatever the hell it's supposed to do. My God, Teal'c, it was in Leorah's _doll_!" The fear and anger that Jack had been keeping under tight control erupted with that last sentence. He turned back to the doll, grabbed a utility knife and raised his arm. "You'd better get out of here. I don't know what's going to happen," he warned his friend without looking at him. Teal'c remained stubbornly where he was.

Jack took a deep breath, sent up a prayer that he wouldn't find himself in a million pieces in a few seconds, and slowly lowered his arm. He cringed just inches from the doll's chest when Daniel shouted out, "Jack! Stop!"

Keeping his hand where it was, he turned and looked at Daniel. The other man was panting heavily from his mad dash across the yard, but stepped forward with determination. "You can't just rip open Leorah's doll and remove whatever is in there, Jack. We need to figure out what it is, who put it there, and if it's dangerous."

Jack' s expression of ill-concealed impatience turned into a disbelieving glare. "Daniel. An object, most likely of the alien variety, was put into a child's doll. My _daughter's_ doll, to be precise! Of _course_ it's dangerous," he fairly growled out.

Daniel put his hands up. "I know it looks bad, Jack, but please. Leorah, however unknowingly, has led us to many…unexpected discoveries in the past few months. Maybe this is just one more. Maybe it has something to do with the spire." Daniel accessed his friend, glad to see that at least he was listening. He took a breath and put down his trump card. "I know you think that all I ever want to do is study something new, no matter the cost. But Jack, Sam realizes just as much as I do how important this could be. And Leorah is her daughter too," he finished quietly. At the mention of his wife, Jack lowered the knife completely and continued listening, but the look of anger didn't leave his face.

"I know that all you want to do is protect your family, Jack," Daniel continued softly. "And in your shoes, I'd want to do the same. If we take the doll to the lab, we can examine it in a controlled environment. If it is found to be dangerous, we can dispose of it properly. Not here. Not in your neighborhood where other children besides Leorah might be at risk, Jack."

A look of pain crossed Jack's face at those words. Daniel was right. In his haste to act quickly to prevent injury to his own family, he very well might have put others at risk. Putting down the knife, Jack stepped back from the doll. He ran a tired hand over his face before looking at his two friends. He didn't need to apologize for his rash actions; they both understood. "I'll call the SGC and get an armored vehicle here to bring the doll to a secure lab. I'll see who I can get to meet you there, as I assume you are going to want to be in on the initial examination?" His raised eyebrows told Daniel that Jack already knew the answer to that question.

Sparing a glance at Teal'c, Daniel stated hesitantly, "Uhm. I don't think you're going to be able to leave Sam out of this, Jack. Actually, I can pretty much state with certainty that we're going to need her help."

A spark of fear flashed in Jack's eyes before he hid it with a controlled expression. Even though the thought of his wife being in potential danger caused his heart to clench painfully, he knew that she was the best person for the job. He didn't have to like it though. "Of course you will," he muttered in resignation.

"Perhaps you, Samantha, and Daniel Jackson can follow the armored vehicle to the SGC, O'Neill. It will give you time to discuss your course of action. I will remain with Leorah and endeavor to do my best to ease her worries," Teal'c stated.

Jack considered the offer for a moment, then nodded his head. "All right." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and made the call to base, giving his orders quickly and succinctly to Walter. When the call was completed, he snapped the phone closed and turned back to Teal'c and Daniel. "You two stay here and guard that…thing," he grimaced at the doll that continued to pulse quietly in the darkened garage. "Don't touch it Daniel!" he warned.

Daniel put up his hands once again. "Guarding. Not touching."

"You'd better not," he growled. "I need to go talk to Sam and Leah, let them know what's going on." He gave Teal'c a sympathetic look. "That little girl is not going to be a happy camper, having her doll taken to the SGC while she's left behind, T. I know she looks like a sweet angel, but she can put up a fuss when she puts her mind to it." The words were said with just a hint of pride.

"I am not concerned, O'Neill."

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just saying." Then he turned and left the garage, gathering his thoughts so he could explain the plan to both his wife and daughter as quickly as possible.

As soon as he opened the front door, Leorah was off Sam's lap and running full tilt toward him. "Where is my dolly, daddy? Does you have my dolly?" She stopped short right in front of him and peered around his back, wondering if he might be hiding her dolly like he sometimes hid surprise gifts.

Sam, who had risen to her feet and followed Leorah, eyed him quizzically. Her thoughts, unlike her daughters, were pondering the more likely scenario that he had destroyed the doll instead of hidden it behind his back.

Jack bent and lifted the little girl into his arms. He turned his gaze fleetingly to his wife, then focused on the child in his arms. He gave her a sympathetic smile. "I'm afraid your dolly can't come back into the house just yet, poppet. She's still…glowing," he said with a frown.

Leorah cocked her head in puzzlement. "You mean her heart beep?"

Jack raised his eyebrows and turned to his wife for confirmation of the child's statement. Sam smiled and stepped closer, placing her hand reassuringly on Leorah's back while she met her husband's eyes. "Leorah seems to think that her doll has acquired a heartbeat," she explained gently.

"Ah," Jack acknowledged with a nod of his head. Although the situation was less than humorous, he couldn't help the amused smile that crossed his face at his daughter's proclamation. "Well, I'm not an expert on doll's sweetheart, but I don't think yours has suddenly developed internal organs. And I'm not willing to take any chances. Daddy is sending your dolly to the SGC so mommy and Uncle Daniel can figure out what exactly is going on." Sam raised her eyebrow at that comment; more than a little surprised that he was ordering whatever was inside the doll to be studied instead of destroyed...and that he was willing to send her back to the SGC to be a part of the team. As if he could read her mind, Jack gave his wife an unapologetic shrug, confirming that her suspicions.

"Any ideas?" Sam asked, wondering if Daniel had had the opportunity to formulate any theories about the object within Leorah's doll.

"Nope," Jack answered. He met her gaze steadily. "That's where you come in Doctor Carter-O'Neill." She could tell by the look in his eyes that he fervently wished he didn't _have_ to send his wife back to the SGC tonight…or himself for that matter. But this was not something either of them was willing to leave to someone else. Not when it had originated in their home, and with their innocent child possibly put in harms way.

Sam gently placed her hand on her husband's arm. "We'll figure it out, Jack," she tried to reassure him.

Leorah watched the interplay between her parents for a few moments. As she recognized the seriousness of the situation, and the fact that her doll would not be spending the night in her bed, Leorah's lower lip stuck out and she gave her daddy a look of total desolation. "Can I go with my dolly, daddy? She'll be 'kared all alone," she pleaded quietly.

Jack was ready to gently but firmly deny her request. However, Sam spoke up first. "I know you're going to miss your dolly, sweetheart. And she'll miss you too. But Daddy and I need to make sure she's not dangerous, remember?" At Leorah's reluctant nod, Sam continued. "Besides, I'll be there the whole time. I won't let anything happen to your doll if I can help it, OK?"

Pout still in place, Leorah never-the-less nodded her head in agreement, then looked up into Jack's face. "Is you going to stay home with me, daddy?"

Jack shot a quick glance Sam's way before answering Leorah. "Actually, your Uncle Teal'c is going to stay with you. Isn't that great?" Jack forced a bright, happy tone to his voice.

Leorah considered his words for a moment before again, reluctantly nodding her head. "OK. But I really, _really _wishded that I could go with you and mommy."

Jack smiled and pulled her close for a hug. "I know, pumpkin. But it's late already and you have school tomorrow." He tweaked her on the nose. "You be a good girl for Uncle T and if I'm back when you wake up, we'll make blueberry pancakes for breakfast, OK?"

She gave Jack a small smile. "Mickey mouse panpakes?" she asked hopefully.

Jack grinned. "You bet."

Teal'c knocked softly on the front door, then pushed it open. "The conveyance has arrived, O'Neill. Daniel Jackson has delivered your orders to the security personnel." He spared a glance at the little girl still being held in Jack's arms. "The…object…is ready to be secured."

Jack nodded. "Thanks T." He looked to Sam. "I suppose we'd better hit the road," he stated with regret. Then, looking down at the sad face of his daughter, Jack offered her a small smile. "Remember poppet. Be good for Uncle T."

"I will, daddy," she replied sadly, blinking back tears.

Jack rubbed her cheek gently and whispered in her ear, "Everything will be OK, baby."

He gave her a kiss on the forehead and passed the little girl over so Sam could do the same before finally relinquishing her to Teal'c's care. As they closed the door behind them, both Jack and Sam's thoughts went from the sad little girl they had left behind to what might await them once they arrived at the SGC. Neither of them harbored any illusions that, whatever the light may be, it was totally and completely harmless.

* * *

_Next chapter will finally reveal what that nasty glowing light inside Leorah's doll is all about. Hope you enjoyed this one:)_


	6. Delicate Operations

_Thanks for the continuing reviews - I really appreciate knowing what you think of the story. This chapter is a bit shorter than previous ones, but was the best place to leave off. On a positive note, I have at least 1/3 of the next one written, so might have it up by the end of the weekend. Thanks for reading!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 – Delicate Operations**

The moment Sam entered the highly secure lab where Leorah's doll was being held, she transformed from wife and mother to scientist. She began doling out orders to the small team of scientists who had been awaiting the delivery of the mysterious object. Immediately, a portable nuclear magnetic resonance spectrometer was wheeled from the corner of the room to the center, along with an array of other technological equipment that Jack didn't know even half the names of.

Jack watched the bustling activity from the safety of the doorway for several moments, turning when Daniel entered, his arms laden with books. Absently glancing at Jack, the younger man stated in a surprised tone, "Oh. Are you staying, Jack?"

Jack looked around the room and slowly shook his head. Much as he wanted to be close in case something untoward happened, he knew he had to go and make some phone calls. The President at least would want to be apprised of the situation. "Nah. I'll leave things in Sam's capable hands." When Daniel frowned at him, Jack hastened to add, "Yours too, of course, Spacemonkey."

"Gee. Thanks for the vote of confidence," Daniel replied as he brushed past Jack.

Jack grinned, then looked over at Sam, his smile faltering as she began to carefully unlock the containment case carrying the doll. "Carter." His words halted her actions and she looked up. Although impatient to begin the inspection, Sam knew that when Jack used her maiden surname, all was business and she'd better listen. When he saw that he had her attention, Jack took a few steps forward and continued. "I want this door sealed at all times. Someone will be monitoring everything from the observation room." He inclined his chin to the row of windows over-looking the lab. "If you get even the slightest inkling that that thing is dangerous, you clear the room ASAP, understood?"

Sam nodded. While she had reverted to scientist mode, her husband had most definitely reverted to commanding officer mode. Their eyes held for a long moment; a silent communication being held between them before Jack turned and reluctantly left the room. When the doors sealed shut behind him, Daniel and Sam exchanged a quick look - both of them understanding that Jack's order was for their protection as much as the bases. Sam took a deep breath and returned to her task of unlocking the containment case.

While Jack was in his office making phone calls, Sam, Daniel and the team of scientists were running every test imaginable in order to discern the threat of the object inside of Leorah's doll. Thus far, none had been found. The object, although continuing to pulse with light, let off fairly low energy readings and absolutely no radiation. And although Sam had been able to isolate the pulsating waves into a pattern of some sort, it hadn't really led her to any conclusions one way or another. Because the object was still encased in the soft cotton body of the doll, they had as yet been unable to get a close detailed image of it. But Sam was almost positive that it was a crystal of some sort; a conclusion which set the entire room at ease. For it was common knowledge that most of the alien crystals they had come across didn't spontaneously combust.

They had been at it for over an hour and frustration was mounting. Sam glanced over at Daniel, not surprised to see that he wore a look of annoyance equal to her own. She looked up to the observation room, where Jack was now seated and watching the proceedings with intent concern. "We've conducted all the readings we can, Sir," she called up to him, the intercom system carrying her voice clearly. "If we want to go any more in depth, I'm going to have to extract the crystal."

Jack met her gaze and grimaced before slowly nodding in agreement. He put his finger to the intercom button. "Proceed with caution, Carter."

"I always do," she muttered to herself before taking a small scalpel in hand. Although he had heard the mumbled reply via the two way intercom, Jack didn't respond. But he had to smile. Before they were married, Samantha Carter might have _thought _about making a comment such as the one she just had, but would never have acted on it. Now that she was his wife, all bets were off. And Jack had to admit that he much preferred it this way.

Scalpel in hand, Sam made a small incision in the center of the doll's chest, wincing as the blade tore gently through the thin fabric. As she cut, she didn't see the cotton stuffing pushing its way out of the seam, but instead saw the dirty, terrified face of the little girl who had clutched the doll so tightly – the doll the only item to accompany the child to a strange new world. And although Leorah no longer relied on the doll for comfort, Sam knew that this particular toy held deep meaning for the child and she would be devastated if it wasn't returned. Sam had every intention of doing the least amount of damage possible to the ragged doll and returning it in due haste to Leorah's arms.

Sam shook the thoughts from her head and got back to the task at hand. She set the scalpel down and gently eased aside the cotton stuffing. Daniel leaned closer; his eyes alight with professional interest. Jack too stood from his seat in the observation room, although his stance was more anticipatory than anything. The only outward display of his unease, the whitening of his knuckles as he leaned forward and grasped the metal frames encasing the windows.

Sam and Daniel gasped as one, causing the other three scientists in attendance to lean forward for closer looks of their own. "What is it?" came the harsh, demanding voice from the man above them.

Daniel answered for Sam. "It's a crystal of some sort, Jack. Nothing like I've ever seen before."

"Is it safe?"

"We'll soon find out," Sam answered, shooting a wry grin up at the observation booth before she gently took a small forceps in hand and slowly, carefully, extracted the crystal from the chest of the doll. She laid it on a piece of black cloth in front of her and quickly picked up the small device that would give her energy readings . As she passed it over the crystal, she frowned slightly.

Daniel leaned forward, peering closely at the crystal. "My God, this is fascinating," he stated as he gently prodded the crystal with one of Sam's instruments.

"Be careful, Daniel," Sam lightly admonished her overeager co-worker.

Patience wearing thin, Jack leaned heavily on the intercom button and stated rather sharply, "Ya mind filling me in, Carter? I'm getting a bit tired waiting on my ass up here while you two play doctor."

Sam shot him a quick look, wondering at his choice of words but refraining from commenting. Instead, she replied, "Uh - sorry. There's not much I can tell you yet, except that I'm certain that the crystal isn't dangerous. The EM waves haven't changed at all since we've removed it. If you want…"

She was abruptly cut off when Daniel exclaimed, "Oh my God! Sam quick, hand me the forceps!" Without question she did as he asked, for Sam immediately recognized the look on her friend's face. It was the look of discovery that she had so often felt herself.

The room was quiet for several long moments as Daniel picked the crystal up carefully with the forceps and gently turned it over. While the upper half of the crystal was gently rounded and contained over a dozen small, flat faces, the lower half was completely flat and smooth. It was shaped like an elongated pentagon, the only difference being rounded vertices as opposed to the normal, pointed ones. "I know where I've seen this shape," Daniel muttered to himself as he examined the bottom of the crystal.

"Daniel?" Sam asked curiously.

He finally raised his eyes to meet hers. "The bottom of the crystal, Sam. It's exactly the same size and shape as the depression on the bottom of the hologram device we retrieved from the spire," Daniel explained, his voice laced with excitement. He looked back at the crystal, shaking his head in wonderment. "I knew there had to be some connection between this being in Leorah's doll and the hologram."

Sam gulped as the implications of his words sank in. "Oh my God," she whispered, not wanting to even think about the possible ramifications of Daniel's discovery. She looked up, expecting to see her husband. But the observation room was empty.

Daniel gently placed the crystal back on the table and set down the forceps. Turning to Sam, he noted her slightly pale features. He placed a hand on her arm in an attempt at reassurance. "This doesn't necessarily mean…anything, Sam." He tried to contain his enthusiasm. "I'm going to run and get the hologram. Let's wait and see before we jump to any conclusions, OK?"

Sam nodded absently as she gazed down at the crystal; her mind churning as to what this could possibly mean for all of them. She heard the door to the lab slide open and felt Jack's presence as he came to stand beside her. Shaking the thoughts that had left her immobile for a moment, she turned to look at him. "Daniel thinks…" she began quietly.

"I know. I heard," he cut her off, his face a blank mask but his eyes simmering with emotion. He nodded to Daniel. "Go Daniel." Daniel nodded in acknowledgment of his unspoken agreement to retrieve the hologram device. Jack turned to one of the younger scientists in the room. "Go get Dr. Sampson. We might need her," he ordered.

When the young man had left the room, Jack finally turned back to his wife. He could see the turmoil waging within her – the scientist eager to discover the link between the crystal and the hologram and the mother, wanting to go home and protect her child. He placed a hand on her shoulder, drawing her back to the present. "Daniel's right, Sam. There's no sense jumping to conclusions. And I can jump with the best of them," he added, trying to elicit a small smile. It didn't work.

"You know as well as I do that there's some connection here, Jack. It doesn't make sense for there _not _to be," she fairly whispered. Sam turned and looked at him fully before taking a deep breath. "But you don't have to worry. I won't let the implications of what we find distract me from the job. I was just…startled by Daniel's discovery," she attempted to apologize for the rather frozen state he had found her in just a moment ago.

Jack gave her shoulder a squeeze before removing his hand. "I'm not in the least bit worried about your performance, Sam." She looked up, searching his eyes for the truth of his statement and finding it within their dark depths. "We'll figure this out, Sam," he added with confidence. "We always do, don't we?" His head tilted to the side and he gave her a trace of a cocky smile.

This time, after a short pause, Sam smiled back. "Yeah. We do," she agreed.


	7. On The Home Front

_Sorry about the delay. The weekend got busier than I expected. Also, thanks to **stusue's **review, some more ideas popped into my head so I just had to add them to this chapter. The scene in the infirmary is just for you **stusue**! I also incorporated several other reviewers ideas into the Mickey Mouse pancake scene. Hope you enjoy this extra long chapter!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 – On the Home Front **

Jack returned from base just after dawn. Scrubbing a tired hand across his face, he made his way through the quiet house and into his bedroom. He passed the open doorway of the guest room and smiled slightly at the deep snores coming from Teal'c. Knowing he'd not have time for even a few hours of sleep before Leorah awakened, Jack stripped off his clothes and went into the bathroom, hoping a hot shower would wake him up enough to get through the morning.

As he let the hot water wash over him, he let his mind go back to the past few hours in the lab and the rather disquieting discovery they had made. Once Daniel had recognized the shape of the crystal as being the same as the base of the hologram device, they had wasted no time putting the two together. The results had been unnerving, to say the least. The list of gate addresses that had appeared the first time now changed before their eyes. The symbols seemed to dance and move across open space, until finally settling into a set of six distinct addresses instead of the dozen that had been shown before.

Underneath the new gate addresses were a few sentences in the now familiar combination of Hebrew and Ancient. After another 30 minutes, Daniel and Marjie had been able to decipher the message: _The hand of the child will reveal the means to acquire what is needed to stay the power of the Origin_.

Jack shuddered even as he stood under the hot spray. Even though he was no linguist, he understood that the _hand of the child_ meant Leorah. Recalling the words brought him back to the moment when Daniel had spoken them out loud. He and Sam had looked at each other. The fear they had been holding at bay rose to the surface. The one thing they had both been hoping against had happened; their daughter would somehow be involved in this new mystery.

In the wee hours of the morning, Jack had called Teal'c and apprised him of the latest developments and their upcoming plan. It had been decided, with much reservation of course, that Jack would bring Leorah to the base instead of to school this morning. Daniel was certain that, once she touched the hologram with the crystal imbedded in its base, new details would be revealed to help them against the new threat of the Origin.

Teal'c's response to the news had been surprising. Jack knew that he loved the little girl just as must as he and Sam did. But the Jaffa had been filled with regret. "I am sorry to have brought this upon you, O'Neill. Had I known that Leorah Michelle might become involved, I would not have been so hasty in informing you of the existence of the Origin."

Jack had hastened to assure his friend that he held him blameless, but Teal'c still felt the tendrils of guilt grip his heart, causing him to sit next to Leorah's bedside long after Jack's phone call, until he finally climbed into the bed in the guest room for a few hours of much needed sleep.

A scant hour after he had arrived home found Jack stumbling into the kitchen, eyes widening in surprise when he spotted Teal'c by the counter, brewing a pot of coffee. The irony of seeing the alien scooping gourmet coffee grounds into the filter made him smile. "You appear to be a man of many talents, T," Jack grinned as he sat wearily at the table.

Teal'c just looked at him and replied, "Indeed." They were quiet for several long moments as the coffee burbled and drained into the pot. When it was ready, Teal'c poured two cups and brought them over to Jack, taking a seat across from him and waiting patiently as Jack took his first invigorating sips of the black brew.

Finally, he looked up at his friend. Wanting to put off the conversation for a few moments, he asked, "So. I take it things went OK with Leah last night?"

"Leorah did not give me any trouble, O'Neill." When Jack raised his eyebrow skeptically, Teal'c continued with a small smile. "While she was most concerned with the condition of her doll, I assured her that all would be well. I regaled her with stories from my own youth. She was most interested in the story of my cousin, Marana; a young girl who saved her brother from an attack by a wild beast."

"Great," Jack made a face. "Am I going to have to worry about her taking on stray dogs or cats?"

"You will not, O'Neill. Leorah understood the difference between a pet and a wild animal most readily." He paused. "Although she did chase her kitten Belle about the house most enthusiastically after the story was completed," Teal'c added with a thoughtful look of his own. Jack just shook his head, a small grin on his face. "I remained by her bed well after she fell asleep, O'Neill. I believe Leorah accepted the absences of her doll, as she did not awaken during the night."

"Good," Jack nodded his head absently, now quiet. "That's good."

Several more minutes passed before Jack looked up again. He sighed loudly before speaking. "I so don't want her involved in this, T. But what choice do I have?" He held his arms out to his side. "Daniel is certain there's a link between Leorah and the Ancients who keep leaving these…clues…for us. Why the hell they can't just send a letter and explain everything, I don't know. Hell, I'd be happy with an email…or a memo!" Jack pushed away from the table, his frustration evident by the way he paced the kitchen floor.

"What are Samantha's thoughts on this predicament?" Teal'c interrupted Jack's thoughts.

The other man stopped his pacing and looked at Teal'c. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "She's torn; just like I am. Wants to find out how we might be able to fight these Origin...whatever they are. But doesn't want Leorah involved. God Teal'c, if you could have seen her face when Daniel read the inscription…" Jack let his sentence go unfinished; his expression a mask of pain for there had been no way to comfort his wife. Teal'c understood the implication of the unfinished sentence.

"Perhaps Daniel Jackson is correct about Leorah's link with the Ancients, O'Neill," Teal'c offered quietly. "But I do not believe she will come to any harm. She appears to only be the means necessary to impart information; essential to the attainment of knowledge but not necessarily to the actions we must take once knowledge is acquired."

Jack looked at his friend, hoping that his words were true. "God, I hope you're right T, because there's no way in hell I'm taking that child through the gate again on some wild goose chase. Not even if that damned device tells us how to turn straw into gold!"

Teal'c's thoughts were much the same, but he was prevented from replying by the sound of a small voice at the kitchen door. "Why does you want to chase a goose, daddy?" came the sleepy, perplexed voice of his daughter.

Jack turned and forced a bright smile on his face before walking over and scooping Leorah into his arms. "The only goose I want to chase is the silly one in my arms." He planted a raspberry kiss on Leorah's cheek, eliciting sleepy giggles from her. "How are you this morning, rugrat? Did you give your uncle T a hard time last night?"

Leorah shook her head. "No daddy. I was really good. Wasn't I Teaw'c?"

Teal'c smiled and rose to his feet. "Indeed. Leorah and I had a most pleasant evening."

Leorah smiled slightly, then turned back to Jack. The smiled immediately disappeared as she recalled the reason why Teal'c had been with her last night instead of her parents. "Did you bring my dolly back, Daddy? Is she OK? Where's mommy?"

Jack cast a quick glance at Teal'c, then walked over to the table and sat down, settling Leorah onto his lap. "That's a lot of questions, pumpkin. Let's see if I can answer them. First of all, no, I don't have your dolly with me." At her crestfallen he expression, he hastened to add, "But she's just fine. Auntie Janet is watching over her in the infirmary, waiting for you to come and get her."

Leorah's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Did Auntie Janet give my dolly a 'peration?"

Jack chuckled. "Well, Auntie Janet _and_ mommy. Mommy had to…take the thing out of your dolly that was glowing. Auntie Janet sewed her back up – good as new."

"You mean, it wasn't my dolly's heart beeping?"

Chuckling again at the terminology, Jack answered, "No sweetheart. It was a special crystal inside your dolly that was giving her a heart beat. It's gone now, so nothing to worry about," he reassured her.

"Why was it inside my dolly? Who putted it there?" Leorah asked with an intense frown.

Jack tweaked her gently on the nose. "That we are not sure of little lady. But mommy and Uncle Daniel are trying to find out. In fact, I think we might need your help too."

"Really?" Leorah exclaimed with a mixture of excitement and surprise. "Is I going to work with you today?" She bounced excitedly on Jack's lap at the thought of going to the SGC for the day. Although she enjoyed school, Leorah would much rather spend the day with her parents at work than in her kindergarden classroom.

Jack smiled at her excitement and once again tweaked her nose. "Yes little miss. You will be coming to the SGC with Teal'c and I. Mommy is anxious to see you. And I'm pretty sure that your dolly misses you something awful."

"Goody! I wants my dolly back. She 'longs here with me!" she stated emphatically. "And I wants to see Mommy too."

"Of course you do. Now, go get dressed and we'll make those pancakes, OK?"

"OK daddy!" Leorah gave her father a quick hug, then scampered off to get dressed quickly so that she could help with breakfast.

The two men watched the child run off, each harboring their own thoughts about the upcoming day. "She is a most remarkable child, O'Neill," Teal'c stated quietly.

"That she is, T. That she is," Jack replied, a thoughtful expression on his face.

Fifteen minutes later, Jack was standing over the stove, preparing to fix his daughter the promised breakfast. Teal'c quietly set the table before he came over and watched the proceedings with interest. Leorah cocked her head to the side and watched carefully as Jack tipped the bowl of batter onto the hot griddle. He let it pour until he had a good-sized circle, then quickly raised the lip of the bowl. Moving slightly, he once again tipped the bowl and formed two smaller circles, one on either side at the top of the larger circle. When he was satisfied with his work, Jack placed the bowl on the counter and looked down into his daughter's eager face.

"Well?" he questioned expectantly.

Leorah's face broke into a wide grin. "Perfect daddy! It looks just like Mickey Mouse! Does you want to see, Teaw'c?"

"Indeed," came the amused voice behind the little girl. Teal'c leaned over her shoulder and peered down into the griddle. "I believe your breakfast fare bears a remarkable resemblance to the Disney character Mickey Mouse, O'Neill."

Jack grinned at his friend. "I aim to please."

As Leorah continued to watch her breakfast cook, her expression turned slightly troubled. After a moment of quiet, she asked softly, "Daddy? Is it OK if I like something you does better than something mommy does?"

Shooting a quick, puzzled glance at Teal'c, who raised his eyebrows questioningly, Jack turned back to his daughter. "Uh, I suppose so honey. What are you thinking about?"

"Well," she answered hesitantly, "You promise you won't tell mommy? I doesn't want her to be sad."

Jack gave her a reassuring smile. "I promise. What is it?"

Leorah regarded the browning pancake as she gathered her courage. Then, taking a deep breath, she said in a rush, "It's just that…you make much gooder Mickey Mouse panpakes then mommy." She wrinkled her nose and added in a conspiratorial whisper. "Mommy's panpakes have lobsided ears."

Teal'c coughed discretely behind father and daughter, desperately trying to contain the chuckle that wanted to escape. Jack bit his lip, trying to do the same. When Leorah looked up at him with true concern on her face and said, "Is it OK to say that, daddy?" it took even more effort for the man to reassure his daughter that it was indeed all right to prefer her daddy's pancakes over her mommy's…and not burst into laughter while doing so.

The three of them enjoyed a light-hearted breakfast – Leorah doing the most talking. She was concerned about her mother. Would mommy get some breakfast too? Did Mommy and Uncle Daniel work all night long? What if Mommy got lonely? Jack reassured the little girl that her mommy would be fine. He had made sure Sam went to their on-base quarters for some sleep, although he doubted that she slept much, if at all. He also reminded Leorah that mommy and Daniel would eat breakfast at the commissary, to which Leorah replied, "Can we have lunch there? They have the bestest mac'roni and cheese!" Shaking his head at her quick turn of thoughts, Jack nevertheless agreed. And after a quick kitchen clean-up, Jack, Teal'c and Leorah finally left for the SGC.

-----

Sam was pacing in front of the elevators, waiting impatiently for Jack and Leorah to arrive. Jack had called her once they passed the final checkpoint and she had made a beeline for the elevators. Although she knew her daughter had been fine in Teal'c's capable care, the revelations of the long evening filled her with the desire to see for herself that her daughter was fine. The doors whooshed open and there she was, a smile lighting her elfin face the minute she spotted Sam. "Mommy!" Leorah cried with glee before she ran into the awaiting arms of her mother.

Sam scooped her up and held her tightly for a moment before loosening her hold and looking in her daughter eyes. "Hey sweetheart. How are you this morning? I sure missed you!" Sam pulled the little girl close again and kissed her on the cheek.

"I misted you too, mommy. But daddy made Mickey Mouse panpakes and I gets to help you at work today! _And_ I gets to have mac'roni and cheese for lunch. Does you want mac'roni and cheese too? Daddy tolded me that you and Auntie Janet did the 'peration on my dolly. Can I go see her now?"

Sam met Jack's eyes above Leorah's head and exchanged a grin. Sometimes neither one of them could believe how this once silent child had blossomed into a non-stop talker seemingly overnight. Chuckling, she put Leorah down and took her hand. "Ok, first things first. Let's go see your dolly. Janet's been taking good care of her. Then we'll go to mommy's lab. Uncle Daniel is waiting for us there. We'll talk about how you can help us then, OK?"

Happy to be with her mother and about to be reunited with her doll, Leorah replied agreeably. "OK, Mommy."

Sam looked at Jack, then Teal'c. "Are you coming?" she asked both of them.

"I shall proceed to your laboratory, Samantha. Perhaps I may be of assistance to Daniel Jackson and Dr. Sampson."

"OK Teal'c." she put her hand on his arm and added quietly, "Thank you for everything. I didn't worry about her last night, knowing you were there." At Jack's snort of disbelief, she added with a smile, "Well, not too much."

Teal'c smiled at her words. "I was pleased to spend the evening with Leorah. It was most enlightening."

Sam glanced at her husband, eyebrows raised. "Should I be worried?"

"Nah," Jack shook his head and took Leorah's other hand. He nodded to Teal'c before he began to lead his family down the corridor. "But if this little muchkin decides to become a lion tamer, we'll know who to blame."

Teal'c smiled as he watched the family proceed down the hallway. Every few steps, Jack and Sam would raise the arms that held Leorah's hands, allowing the little girl to swing high and eliciting happy giggles. He noted the looks of amusement the trio garnered from base personnel as they made their way down the corridor before he turned and made his own way to Sam's lab; ready to assist in whatever manner possible.

Once they reached the infirmary, they were greeted by Janet. She was all smiles as she received a hug from Leorah before leading her to an empty bed. "Your dolly's doing just fine, sweetheart. She's been waiting for you to come visit her." She stopped in front of a bed and lifted Leorah up so she sat at the end. From behind her, Janet heard a muttered, "Oh for crying out loud," which she quickly cut off with a look.

Leorah gasped in awe at the sight before her. Her doll lay on the bed, covered with a small cloth for a blanket. One of the nurses had attached a tube to a baby food jar and hung it upside down, taping the bottom of the tube to the doll's arm like an IV. "Is she all better now?" Leorah whispered as she tentatively reached out touched the Band-Aid that held the tube in place.

Janet and Sam shared a smile, while Jack rolled his eyes. They'd gone a bit far in his estimation, but he wasn't about to say anything. Not now at least. "Yes honey. Your doll is all better now. See," Janet lowered the tiny blanket and lifted the doll's dress, displaying the small gauze bandage that was carefully taped over the doll's chest. "I put some stitches in and placed a bandage over it. Your dolly is going to have a small scar, but she's as good as new," she assured the child. Janet didn't mention that she had added some cotton stuffing to the doll as well. She figured that might be too much information for a five year old.

Leorah blinked and looked up at Janet. "Just like _I_ has a scar on my back from the 'plosion?" she whispered.

Janet glanced as Sam, whose face wore a pained expression at the reminder of the state they had found Leorah in so many months before. Jack saw the look as well and took Sam's hand, squeezing it in gentle reassurance.

"Yes Leorah. Just like your scar. But it doesn't hurt does it?" When Leorah shook her head, Janet added, "And your dolly's scar doesn't hurt either."

"Can she come home now?" Leorah asked with a slightly worried look. She didn't want to leave her doll for another night, after all.

"Yes, sweetheart. She's all ready for you to take her home." Janet put on a show of disconnecting the doll from the tubing and checking her wound before handing her gently over to Leorah.

Leorah cradled the doll close to her chest and smiled down at the doll. "I will take good care of you, dolly. I won't let Belle chew on your dress…or anything!"

Sam blinked back tears and smiled. She couldn't imagine her life without this little girl in it. She looked up at Janet and mouthed, "Thank you." Janet just nodded back, her own eyes a little teary as well.

Jack cleared his throat, bringing them back to one more task that had to be done before they went to Sam's lab. "I think we should take care of that other test now, shouldn't we doc?"

"Oh, yes or course," Janet replied. "Should I?" she waved her hand at Leorah, who was still looking down at her doll, now examining the gauze bandage in greater detail.

"No. We'll do it," Jack answered her unspoken question. Releasing Sam's hand, he walked around her and sat on the bed next to Leorah. Gently, he placed his hand under the little girl's chin and drew her eyes to his. "There's one more thing we have to do here, pumpkin. Auntie Janet needs to take a small sample of your blood."

Leorah's eyes widened in trepidation. She had not planned on this when she came into work with her parents today! "Why?" she practically whined. "I isn't sick!"

Sam sat on Leorah's other side and gently stroked her daughter's curly hair. "We know you're not sick, sweetheart. But we're not exactly sure what the crystal might have done. You were holding your doll when we first noticed the light. Daddy, Janet and I just want to make sure that it didn't do anything to you," she explained simply. They had decided that this simple explanation would suffice. In truth, Daniel had planted the idea that it might be wise to test Leorah for the Ancient gene…something that hadn't been done when she first arrived on the planet, for they had no need to do so at the time. Thankfully, the test would only require a small pinprick of blood from Leorah's finger.

"Can you be a brave girl, just like your dolly was brave Leah?" Jack asked.

Leorah looked at her doll, then at both her parents before answering hesitantly. "Ok." Then she looked at Janet who stood before her with a small needle and a glass slide. "Is it going to hurt?" she whispered.

Janet gave her a reassuring smile. "Just a bit. Like when you get a sliver in your finger. Then I'll squeeze some blood onto this slide and put a bandage on, OK?"

"I doesn't like slibers," Leorah replied plaintively.

Jack smiled and lifted the child onto his lap. "Neither do I, kiddo. But it will be quick, then maybe we can go get some jello before we go to mommy's lab. How does that sound?"

Leorah leaned back against Jack's chest. "OK. But I wants blue jello, not red."

The three adults chuckled and Jack replied, "Not a problem." He looked up at Janet, who nodded that she was ready. "All set?" he asked Leorah as he wrapped his arms comfortingly around her tummy. Leorah nodded her head, held out her finger and squinched her eyes shut tightly. When the tiny needle popped out of its container and pricked her finger, Leorah cried, "Ouch!" and Sam winced in sympathy while she continued to stroke her hair.

In under thirty seconds, Janet had her blood sample and the small puncture was bandaged. "There. All done. You were very brave, Leorah," she praised the little girl.

Although her eyes had filled with tears, Leorah hadn't shed one drop. She smiled tremulously up at Janet. "Braver than daddy when he gets a shot?"

Janet laughed out loud. "Much braver. And much quieter too!" Sam quietly chuckled; her smile growing wider when she saw the scowl on her husband's face.

Leorah turned on her father's lap and patted his cheeks consolingly. "It's OK, daddy. Sometimes it's hard to be brave."

The two women laughed even louder at that comment and Jack's scowl deepened, although they all knew it was just for show. "Come on," he stated gruffly as he put Leorah on her feet. "Let's go get that jello. Before your Auntie Napoleon decides to stick daddy with a needle."

As the small family left the infirmary, Leorah's doll tucked firmly under her arm, Janet had to smile. For the last thing she heard Leorah say was, "Mommy? Who is 'Poleon?"


	8. Puzzle Pieces

**Chapter 8 – Puzzle Pieces**

Leorah skipped into Sam's lab, her doll still clutched in her arms. "Hi Daniel! Hi Marjie!Daddy bringed me to work today!" she announced happily.

Daniel turned from his discussion with Marjie, pushed his glasses up his nose, and smiled at the little girl standing in front of him. "Well, there's my little helper!" he greeted her. "I was wondering when you'd get here."

"I had to get my dolly from the 'firmary. She had a 'peration. See?" Leorah lifted up the doll's dress and proudly showed off her doll's bandage.

Daniel got down on one knee and seriously studied the bandage. "Wow. That's some bandage. I was here when your mommy started the…operation." He glanced up at Jack and grinned when the other man rolled his eyes. "Your dolly was very brave, princess."

"I know. And I was brave too. See? I gots a bandage too. But it's not a big as my dolly's." Leorah held up the finger that had recently been pricked for a blood test.

"Ah. Yes, you were very brave too, sweetheart." Daniel glanced up at Sam. "Any word yet?"

"Not yet. Janet's still running the tests," Sam replied quietly as she walked around the table to study the hologram device one more. She was not going to allow her daughter to touch it until she was absolutely certain that it wouldn't harm the little girl.

Leorah brought Daniel's attention back to her by pulling on his sleeve. "And guess what else Daniel? Daddy got me some jello after I got my Band-aid. Blue, see?" She stuck out her tongue so Daniel could appreciate her blue tongue.

Laughing out loud, he said, "That's pretty blue, sport. Didn't want red today, huh?"

"Uh-uh," Leorah shook her head. "Red 'minds me of blood. I likes the blue best. Just like mommy," she declared, smiling over at her mother. Sam looked up from the hologram and returned her daughter's smile.

"So," Daniel rose to his feet. "Are you ready to help us out here?" he asked Leorah, although the question was directed toward Jack and Sam to see if they were ready to carry on. He knew the qualms they both had about involving Leorah and he totally understood. In fact, he and Teal'c had been discussing that very issue while they'd been waiting for Sam, Jack and Leorah to arrive. And both men vowed to do everything within their power to make sure Leorah was involved as little as possible.

Jack raised questioning eyebrows to his wife. She was the expert on this one, so he'd defer to her. "Just give me another minute or two," Sam replied to the unspoken question. She knew Jack was waiting for her to give them the go ahead, but she wanted to run one more scan on the device before they proceeded. There was absolutely no room for error; not when their daughter was involved.

"Dr. Carter–O'Neill, everything should be in order. I ran both an EM and a Radiation scan just before you arrived," Marjie Sampson stepped over to the table and produced a read-out of the aforementioned scans.

"Thank you Marjie," Sam replied as she took the read-outs from her. "And it's Sam," she reminded the other woman with a slight smile.

Marjie returned the gesture, then looked down as Leorah tugged on her lab coat. "Marjie, does you want to see my dolly's bandage? Mommy had to take out her heart beep, but she's all better now."

Marjie shot a quick look at Jack. Although she had socialized with both him and his wife a few times as a guest of Daniel's, she was still slightly intimidated by the General's presence…especially in work related situations. And since this one involved his daughter, the atmosphere in the room was rather innerving, to say the least.

Jack waved away the concern he easily read on the scientist's face. "You might as well take a look, Sampson. She's not going to be happy until everyone has seen that bandage," he stated with mock resignation. Marjie bit back a smile at the twinkle she spotted in his eyes and turned her attention back to Leorah, dutifully acknowledging the recent trauma that her doll had been through.

After several minutes, Sam announced quietly, "OK. I think we're ready."

Jack looked at her, noting the tense way she held her jaw and how her hand tightened imperceptibly on the scanning mechanism she held. He held her eyes for a long moment before turning to Leorah. Forcing a smile, he said, "OK munchkin. Time to put you to work. Why don't you set your doll on mommy's desk and come over here." He indicated and empty chair standing next to him.

Leorah did as asked. Curiously, she climbed on a chair by the table and leaned over to look at the red crystal resting on a piece of black cloth. "Is that what was giving my dolly her heart beep?" she asked with interest.

"That's it, kiddo," Jack replied as he placed a steadying hand on her back.

"It's a crystal, Leorah," Sam looked down at her daughter. Frowning slightly she added, "Have you ever seen anything like this before?"

Jack shot Sam a startled look, for they hadn't discussed asking Leorah if she recognized the crystal. But he remained quiet, interested himself in his little girl's answer.

Leorah cocked her head to the side and studied it a bit closer. The five adults waited patiently. Finally Leorah shook her head. "No. I habn't seen this before. But can I bring it for show and tell? It's pretty!" she exclaimed with childish enthusiasm.

Sam glanced at Jack and smiled crookedly before stating, "No sweetheart. I'm afraid you can't bring this to show and tell. Remember what we said about things you see and hear at mommy and daddy's work?"

Leorah gave her mother a guilty look. "Oh yeah. I forgot," she replied quietly.

Sam smiled and rubbed Leorah's back. "That's OK, sweetie. Just don't talk about it at school, OK?"

"OK."

Daniel stepped closer and held up the hologram device. "You remember this, Leorah?" he asked. When she nodded her head, he picked up the crystal and turned the hologram over. "We found something kind of cool. This crystal that was inside your doll," he held it up for her to see, "Fits right into the back of the hologram."

Leorah's brows knit together in confusion. "But why would someone put a crystal inside _my_ dolly?"

Again, Daniel looked to Sam and Jack before answering. "Well, we're not quite sure about that either. But we're hoping maybe you'll be able to help us find out." Daniel gently placed the crystal in the back of the hologram, then set the connected pieces on the table. "Now, watch what happens."

Leorah's eyes widened as the gate addresses bounced and zipped in front of her eyes, finally settling into the six distinct combinations that had appeared for Daniel and Sam earlier. "Wow. That's like a cartoon on TV! Can we do it again?" she looked at Daniel with a hopeful expression.

Daniel chuckled. "Well actually, I think something even more amazing might happen when _you_ place the crystal into the hologram." He looked at Jack and Sam and waited for them both to nod before proceeding. Focusing back on Leorah, he said, "Would you like to try?" Leorah eagerly nodded her head.

Daniel made his way around to the other side of the table and stood next to Leorah. Jack tightened his hands on the little girl's waist, his body tense with readiness in case he needed to react quickly. Sam stood close to Leorah's left side, her hand resting gently on the child's back. Daniel carefully removed the crystal and placed it on the table in front of Leorah. "Ok sweetheart. I want you to pick up the crystal and place it in the back of the hologram – just like I did. Think you can do that for us?"

Leorah gave him a look of impatience. "I does puzzles at school _all_ the time, Daniel," she explained with all the seriousness of a five year old. "This is going to be easy." Jack looked at Daniel and couldn't hold back the grin of pride. His little spitfire had plenty of confidence in herself.

Even though they all knew the seriousness of the situation, Daniel couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as he replied, "All right then. Go ahead."

Everyone seemed to hold their breath as Leorah carefully picked up the crystal, looked at it a moment, and then, with tongue sticking out, placed it in the back of the hologram. She set the device on the table and waited with eager expectation for something to happen. Not wanting the little girl too close should something untoward occur, Sam reached out and plucked her off the chair, nestling Leorah against her hip as she too waited for the images to appear.

They didn't have to wait long. As they had before, the various gate symbols danced haphazardly in the air before settling into six set addresses. But then, something unexpected happened. Three of the addresses turned from black to red before suddenly popping forward like an expected revelation during a three-D movie. A collective gasp was heard as everyone moved back a step or two. Well, everyone except Jack and Teal'c. Jack took two steps forward so that he stood in front of Sam and Leorah, his stance wary and protective. Teal'c moved to Sam's left; his demeanor much the same as Jack's. Daniel and Marjie briefly glanced at each other in astonishment before turning back to the hologram.

Leorah strained to peer around her father. "I maked it pretty, didn't I mommy. Some of them are red now, not black."

"Yes, you certainly made it change, Leorah," Sam replied as she studied the three prominent addresses with a frown. Torn between setting Leorah down to get a closer look and keeping a tight hold on the child, Sam quickly chose the latter. There would be time enough to study the hologram later, she thought as she tightened her grip on the squirming child.

"I can't see, mommy," Leorah protested.

"Just wait a bit, honey. I don't want you too close just yet," Sam explained gently but firmly.

When she opened her mouth to protest, Jack firmly stated, "Leorah." Her name spoken in the strict tone that he rarely used with her quieted the child immediately. Jack turned his attention back to the hologram. "I'm assuming this means something," Jack glanced at Daniel out of the corner of his eye while indicating with a wave of his hand the display in front of them.

"Obviously, those three addresses are more significant than the other three," Daniel answered absently as he too studied the red addresses. "But why, I'm not sure," he muttered.

"Perhaps the color change is an indication that these three worlds should be our primary focus," Teal'c surmised, pointing to the red highlighted addresses.

"That would be my guess," Daniel agreed as he scribbled some notes in a binder.

"So, this is it? We get three red gate addresses instead of six black ones? Seems a bit anticlimactic to me," Jack muttered darkly.

But before anyone could comment, another change took place. The cryptic message that had appeared earlier when Daniel placed the crystal in the device disappeared. Instead, a pinprick of light replaced the words and slowly but steadily grew until it was an inch in diameter. Jack cast an inquiring gaze in Daniel's direction, but the other man helplessly shrugged his shoulders in reply. Suddenly, a bright burst of light filled the room, causing everyone in attendance to step back another few steps. Immediately following the surge of light, an image, about 18 inches tall, appeared in front of them.

There was a stunned moment of silence before Leorah's voice broke through. "Look daddy! It's the man in the white dress!" she exclaimed excitedly as she pointed toward the table. And indeed, shimmering in front of them and hovering a mere inch over the surface of the table was the image of the man Jack had seen in the forest on Tarona; an image of what everyone in the room recognized as being one of the Ancients.

TBC


	9. Ancient Revelations

_There was a stunned moment of silence before Leorah's voice broke through. "Look daddy! It's the man in the white dress!" she exclaimed excitedly as she pointed toward the table. And indeed, shimmering in front of them and hovering a mere inch over the surface of the table was the image of the man Jack had seen in the forest on Tarona; an image of what everyone in the room recognized as being one of the Ancients._

**Chapter 9 – Ancient Revelations**

The silence in the room was broken by Jack's muttered, "Well, this is unexpected." He turned to the man on his right. "Daniel?" Daniel didn't reply, for he was bent forward studying the holographic image of the Ancient with fascination. "Daniel!" Jack tried again, poking his friend sharply in the process.

"What?" Daniel asked with fairly concealed irritation. When he spotted the look on Jack's face, he quickly amended his sharp retort. "Oh. Sorry. I really have no idea what to expect next, Jack." Daniel waved his hand absently at the hologram. "I've never seen an Ancient appear in this fashion before. It's rather…unorthodox."

Before Jack could make a sarcastic rejoinder, the image began to speak, drawing everyone's attention back to the table. "The Child of Light has been chosen to lead you to the path you seek. The time has come to prepare your people to resist the Origin." Jack and Sam glanced at Leorah, both of them recalling that her name meant "light" in Hebrew; and both wondering why she had been chosen. As if he could read their thoughts, the hologram spoke again. "The lineage of the child before you comes from those known as the Ancients. Their blood is her blood. The time of the massacre on Tarona was foretold. In protecting her life, you have secured yours. But it will take knowledge and forbearance to do so."

The Ancient moved his head back and forth ever so slowly, as if he were really present in the room. "You have been told of the Priors of the Ori; the ones who go forth to spread the erroneous promise of enlightenment. They hold powers you will be unable to withstand until you fashion a weapon that can be used against them. The time for explanations is not upon us. The time for action is." His hand rose as he pointed to the three red gate addresses. "The three gate addresses that stand in prominence before you are the key to building the weapon that will diffuse the power of the Priors. Take careful note: on each planet, you will find a small golden obelisk hidden within the stones surrounding the Stargate. The stones you seek will have this symbol etched onto them." He waved his hand and the symbol of a backwards C with a line through it appeared. Daniel quickly wrote it down. "Each obelisk contains a crystal that when incorporated with the device from the spire, will give instructions on how to build the weapon. These instructions will only appear by the hand of the child. Follow them carefully. The future of the humans in your galaxy is at stake." The hologram seemed to study the people gathered in the room before uncannily resting its gaze on where Jack and Sam stood. His face expressionless, the Ancient quietly stated, "Circumstances have placed the child into your care. Keep her safe above all things," before slowly fading from view, leaving the room in stunned silence.

Jack and Sam stared at each other. Throughout the speech, Sam had held Leorah tightly and Jack had keep a protective hand on the child's back. Now, his hand went to the back of Sam's neck, squeezing lightly in reassurance before returning to Leorah.

Leorah broke the silence in the room. "Mommy, is there more crystals in my dolly? The man talked about more crystals. I doesn't want my dolly to have a 'nother 'peration," she stated quietly.

Sam shot a pained look at Jack before answering. "No sweetheart. There aren't any more crystals in your doll. The crystals we need to find are on other planets."

"Oh," Leorah answered. "Who is the Ori? They sound like bad men. I doesn't like bad men, mommy." A slight shudder ran through the little girl's body as she recalled the men who had destroyed her village. Although she hadn't understood much of what the Ancient had said, she had heard the warning tone in the voice and the mention of her home planet. Both were enough to bring long suppressed memories to the surface. Turning slightly, the little girl wrapped the arm not holding her doll around Sam's neck and laid her head on her shoulder, all the while keeping a close eye on the table where the image of the Ancient had been moments ago.

Jack felt the shudder and heard the trepidation in his daughter's voice. While he knew they needed to have an in-depth discussion about what had just happened, he didn't need Leorah present. And he had no desire to allow her fears to escalate. Reaching out, he gently took Leorah from Sam's arms and held her in his. "There are no bad men here, pumpkin. Just a silly man in a white dress talking about lots of …things that are confusing your old dad," he gave her a gentle smile and brush her hair behind her ear. "We need to let Daniel, Teal'c, Marjie, and mommy figure all this out now, OK? I'm going to bring you back to your Auntie Janet. She's got some new coloring books in her office that she bought just for you."

Leorah looked into daddy's face, studying it carefully. She frowned. "But doesn't you need me to help?"

Jack smiled gently at her. "You have been a big help already, kiddo. Now it's time to let the grow-ups do their work. Otherwise, the President won't be able to pay them and then what would happen? We wouldn't want Daniel to have to come and live with us, would we?"

Leorah looked over at Daniel thoughtfully, then smiled. "That would be fun. Can Teal'c and Marjie come live with us too?"

Jack gave a mock groan as the others chuckled. Then he carried Leorah toward the door. Once there, he turned back and gave everyone a meaningful look. "Briefing in two hours. Figure out whatever you can." His gaze lingered on Sam's before he offered her a smile meant to reassure. Then he turned and disappeared from view, leaving the four of them to their work.

Eager to dissect the meaning behind the Ancient's words, Daniel walked over to the camera that had been set up, extracted the disc, and brought it over to Sam's computer. Marjie followed and soon, the two were deep in discussion about what they had just witnessed.

Teal'c noted the tense set to Sam's shoulders as she studied the three gate addresses that remained brightly outlined in red. He stepped up behind her and quietly said, "I do not believe Leorah's presence will be needed as we attempt to locate the crystals, Samantha. Only when they are placed within the holographic chamber. She will not be harmed."

Sam turned to look at Teal'c. She gave him a faint smile at his attempt to reassure her. "I'm sure you're right, Teal'c. It's just…the mention of the massacre on Tarona…" Sam's voice faltered.

"It has brought back unpleasant memories for both you and Leorah," Teal'c supplied. "But you must remember, it also brought Leorah into our lives. For that I am most grateful."

Sam looked at him for a moment, then gave him a more natural smile. Placing her hand on his arm, she quietly stated, "Thanks Teal'c." He bowed his head and smiled slightly before moving away to let her resume her study of the gate addresses.

-------

Two hours later, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c and Marjie trudged into the briefing room. Although the room was full, as both SG-3 and 7 were also in attendance, Jack's eyes immediately sought those of his wife and she reciprocated. His eyes scanned her features, noting the exhaustion lurking just under the surface. As she crossed the room to sit next to him, she noted his equally tired expression. Neither one of them had had more than a few hours rest since they had discovered the crystal glowing within Leorah's doll. It was hard for Sam to believe that it had been less than 24 hours ago…it seemed like weeks.

Sam glanced around the room, nodding to the various members of the other teams before she returned her gaze to her husband. He was still looking at her, trying to impart some sense of calm into the upheaval their lives were once again about to become. "Leorah?" Her softly uttered question startled him back to awareness.

"Still safely ensconced in Janet's office. Thank God it's not busy…she's got the nurses at her beck and call," Jack replied with a shake of his head. Sam allowed a smile to cross her face at his words.

Jack returned the smile with a small one of his own before he turned back to the matter at hand. As he looked around the table, he felt a surge of pride at the people gathered. Although none of them knew exactly what they were up against, no one had balked at the upcoming missions. Jack knew - well hoped at least - that the process of retrieving the crystals wouldn't be too dangerous. Still, he had no intention of allowing only one team to search for said crystals, especially after what Teal'c had told them about the Priors. And although he was also hoping not to send them out for a few days at least, he wanted everyone involved to have in-depth knowledge of what they were up against. Jack sighed loudly before beginning. "OK people. Let's get started. I'm not getting any younger here."

Daniel stood at the head of the table, remote in hand as he prepared to present their findings to Jack and the other teams. He let his gaze rest briefly on Sam and Jack before he started. "As you all know, the hologram we found on Tarona was devised to show more explicit information once Leorah touched it. For whatever reason, the Ancients, or this particular Ancient at least, has decided to intervene, if you will, in helping us fight against the Ori."

"Who or what exactly are the Ori?' Colonel Johnson from SG-7 interrupted.

Daniel nodded at Teal'c to answer that question. "The Ori are a powerful and ruthless race that will not hesitate to kill those who resist them. They send a messenger – a Prior – to spread their message. If a people refuse to submit to the teachings of the Ori, they are destroyed. They are much like the Goa'uld. Only I fear they are much more powerful," Teal'c stated. His reply caused several soldiers to cast wary glances around the room.

"We have three gate addresses to explore," Daniel continued. He clicked the remote to display the gate addresses on the screen. "On these planets, we'll be searching for a golden obelisk hidden within the stones surrounding the Stargate. The stones should be fairly easy to find, as there is a certain symbol etched onto them." Again, he clicked the remote and the image of the symbol they were to look for appeared. Everyone took careful note. "The obelisks themselves are small, each containing a crystal that will be needed to help us, well - namely Sam and her team - devise a weapon that will defeat the Priors."

"If the Priors are so dangerous, can't we just zat them, or use the P-90's? Hell, we could try staff weapons. I'm sure Teal'c could get his hands on some," Colonel Reynolds offered his idea. "I hate the idea of wasting time building some new fangled weapon if the threat of these Priors is that imminent."

This time, Sam spoke up. "According to the hologram, this weapon is the only way to stop the Priors. From what Teal'c has told us, they have a weapon themselves that is unknown to anything we've ever seen. And most likely, as indestructible. We've got to find those crystals and build this weapon as soon as possible." The look of resolve on her face did not escape anyone's notice; least of all Jack's.

"So, we find these three crystals, pop them into the hologram device, and we get instructions on how to build a weapon that will defeat the Priors? It seems…a bit too easy," Major Sandra Brown spoke up from the other side of the table. "How come no one else has come across this particular device or been given these instructions?" Her tone was not argumentative, merely curious.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room for a moment before Sam spoke, her voice quieter than before. "As you know, the hologram itself was found on Tarona. With Leorah's help, we were able to locate the spire and the holographic device within. This…Ancient…appeared to her on Tarona. The General believes he saw him as well when we left the planet." Here, Sam nodded at Jack. "For some reason, Leorah has been…chosen," she winced slightly at the term, "To aid us in not only finding the hologram, but also in building the weapon."

At the surprised looks that came her way, Sam shot a pleading look at Jack. He cleared his throat and took over. "Like me, Leorah carries the Ancient gene." Murmurs began, but Jack quickly squelched them by merely raising his hand. "It doesn't make her any different, and she won't be treated as such." His glare around the room made certain that his words were heeded.

"Are you sure, Jack?" came the supportive voice of his friend, Colonel Reynolds.

Jack nodded briefly. "The Ancient alluded to the fact in his message. It was confirmed by a blood test just this morning."

"What does this mean?" Sandra Brown spoke the question the others were thinking.

Sam took over, once more on solid ground. "All it means, according to the Ancient, is that Leorah must touch the holographic device once the new crystals are placed inside. If she doesn't, we won't get the instructions on building the weapon. We believe it was meant as a safeguard…so that the weapon doesn't get build by the wrong people."

"She doesn't have to go off world then?" The question again came from Reynolds. At Jack's quick, negative response, a sigh of relief could be heard in the room. No one wanted the little girl put in any danger, for they had all grown quite fond of her.

"So, we head out today to the first planet?" Colonel Johnson inquired. He was ready to go this minute if that was what General O'Neill wanted.

"Not quite," Jack spoke clearly. "I want Daniel, Sam, and Sampson to spend a little more time with the hologram before I send you out there." When Daniel opened his mouth to protest, Jack held up a hand to stop him. "I know this is urgent, Daniel. But there is also the matter of clearing this mission with the President and the Joint Chiefs. They're not going to be exactly convinced that this is a "critical need" on the basis of a warning from a hologram. A warning that could only be activated with the help of a little girl, I might add." His eyes rested on Sam for a moment before looking around the table. "I'd like everyone to stay on base for the time being. As soon as I get word, we'll reconvene. Any questions?"

Before anyone could voice a query, the alarms announcing an unauthorized off-world activation sounded. Jack cursed under his breath and rose to his feet; Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, Johnson and Reynolds following suit. As he strode into the gate room, Jack asked, "What is it, Walter?"

"Video feed from SG-9, Sir. Just coming in," Walter replied as he routed the video to the large screen in the corner.

Jack frowned. He knew they'd been sent on an exploratory mission to the outer edges of the galaxy, but the planet was reported to have been fairly primitive and harmless. "They're not due back for two more days," he stated to no one in particular.

Sergeant Matthews' face flickered on the screen before them, her eyes wild and full of panic. "Oh my God! He's just…he's just killed half the village, General! We tried to reason with him, but he just kept talking about submitting to the Power of the Ori. Colonel Ryan tried to get us back, but…" Matthews looked over her shoulder, her eyes widening more before she turned back to the screen in response to Jack's barked command.

"Matthews! Slow down and tell me what the hell's going on!"

She took deep, gasping breaths. "A man…a Prior he calls himself…came through the gate. He told the villagers he came to offer them salvation and enlightenment, but they must accept the Origin. When they refused, he threatened to kill everyone! We tried to intervene, Sir, but he wouldn't listen. He…he has a staff, with something on the top…he just…just killed so many people…" she trailed off.

Teal'c's face was grim. "It is as the Jaffa witnessed. These Priors show no mercy and harbor incredible power."

"Where is Colonel Ryan?" Jack ordered.

"D…dead, Sir," came the stunned reply. "Thomspon and Jerrow are dead as well."

Jack cursed angrily under his breath. Sam stepped forward, her own face pale. "Can you get out, Matthews?"

"N…no, Ma'am. I just had enough time to dial up and send the video. I knew you'd…want to know what happened." Her head turned back, and this time, they saw a cloaked figure walking towards the camera. Jocelyn Matthews, the remaining member of SG-9, threw her fear aside, stood tall and rounded on the approaching Prior. Bravely, she raised her weapon and fired at will. The bullets seemed to pass right through the man as he continued to approach the MALP. He ignored the woman firing at him for a moment, his interest on the strange contraption before him. With an impatient wave of his hand, Sergeant Matthews was sent flying, and from the other side of the galaxy, they could hear the sickening crunch as her body crashed against the Stargate and landed on the rocks below.

Jack stared at the pasty, wrinkled face and the pale eyes of the Prior staring back at him, his stomach churning with rage. With a voice filled with anger, Jack ordered, "Shut it down." The screen went blank and a heavy blanket of silence permeated the control room as everyone tried to digest what they had just witnessed.

"Looks like we've got the evidence that the Joints Chiefs are going to want," Reynolds stated grimly.

Jack turned and met the man's eyes. Unfortunately, he was right.

* * *

_Kind of struggled with this one a bit. I wanted to give enough detail to answer some questions, but didn't want it to get too bogged down. Hope I prevailed! Please let me know what you think. Your reviews truly help me with each new chapter that I attempt to write!_


	10. Round One

_Jack stared at the pasty, wrinkled face and the pale eyes of the Prior staring back at him, his stomach churning with rage. With a voice filled with anger, Jack ordered, "Shut it down." The screen went blank and a heavy blanket of silence permeated the control room as everyone tried to digest what they had just witnessed._

"_Looks like we've got the evidence that the Joints Chiefs are going to want," Reynolds stated grimly. _

_Jack turned and met the man's eyes. Unfortunately, he was right._

**Chapter 10 – Round One**

Reynolds was right. As soon as they had read the reports and viewed the video feed containing Matthews and the Prior, the President and the Joint Chiefs had approved the missions to retrieve the crystals. There were no stipulations for further study of the hologram: they were to leave as soon as General O'Neill saw fit. And although his fury had not diminished at the death he had witnessed at the hands of the Prior, Jack had been determined to hold off on the mission for at least 24 hours. He knew for a fact that both Daniel and his wife were running on coffee fumes, so had ordered both off the base last night at 2000 hours. Sam had not appreciated being "ordered" to go home and go to bed, especially by her husband, but had secretly relished the few hours spent with Leorah and the somewhat restful night's sleep she'd had spent in Jack's arms.

Now, a mere day after everything had hit the proverbial fan, Jack stood alone in the briefing room – the only time he'd been alone with his thoughts since this whole mess started. He took a deep breath. The time was almost upon them to set out for the first planet. To say he had misgivings would be a gross understatement. But Jack knew what had to be done and would put aside his personal feelings to do just that.

He stood leaning against the briefing room table, arms crossed against his chest, and gazed through the glass window into his office with an unreadable expression on his face. Sam sat at his desk, Leorah on her lap, and though he couldn't hear what was being said, he knew she was explaining the upcoming mission in the simplest of terms to the little girl. Jack knew the moment Sam told Leorah she would have to go off-world, for the little girl threw her arms around her mother's neck and buried her face there. Sam briefly met his gaze through the window; her expression a mixture of regret and determination as she held the child close and rubbed her back gently.

"Everything's going to be OK, Jack," came Daniel's voice from behind him.

Jack blinked, somewhat startled by the other man's silent entrance, but didn't spare him a glance. He kept his eyes on his wife and daughter. Leorah had released her tight hold on her mother, but Jack could still see the tears running down her pink cheeks. "Can I have that in writing?" Jack asked sardonically, referring to Daniel's statement.

Daniel sighed. "I know this is hard for you, Jack. But we're only going to one planet to retrieve the first crystal. It really shouldn't be too difficult." Jack just snorted. Since when had an "easy" mission gone as expected? "She hasn't changed, Jack," Daniel reminded him gently. "Sam may no longer be part of the military, but she's every bit the soldier when we get out there. You know that."

Slowly, Jack nodded his head. "Yeah. I know. But she's also a mother now, Daniel. _And_ my wife." He paused for a moment before adding quietly, "It was hard enough before, sending her off to God knows what. But now…" he shook his head. "You have no idea what it feels like to put your wife in a dangerous situation, knowing you won't be there to protect her."

Daniel gave Jack a look of disbelief, before softly saying, "Actually, I think I do."

Jack winced before shooting him an apologetic glance. "Sorry, Daniel. I…sorry." He looked away, feeling like an idiot. How could he have forgotten Sha're?

"Daniel Jackson and I have both encountered feelings such as you are experiencing, O'Neill," Teal'c reminded him from his other side. This time, Jack as not surprised by the quiet approach. "But you are at an advantage. Samantha has been trained as a warrior as well as a scientist. She will prevail and return home unharmed." When Jack turned to look at the other man, Teal'c added, "You have my word."

The two men shared a long look before Jack nodded his head. "Thanks T. Daniel." He returned his gaze to Sam, who was now standing and heading toward them, Leorah's hand in hers. "God, sometimes I just wish I could lock her up in her lab," he muttered quietly. He glanced at his two friends, noting the surprised looks on their faces and felt a moment of chagrin. "For God's sake, don't tell Sam I just said that. She'd kick my ass from here to Netu if she knew I was even _thinking_ along those lines."

Daniel chuckled at the truth of that statement, while Teal'c replied with a smile, "Indeed."

Jack gave his wife a wide smile when she reached his side. A rather fake smile that didn't escape her notice. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him, then glanced at Daniel and Teal'c, noticing the looks of amusement on their faces. She turned back to Jack. "What's going on?"

"Just discussing the mission, that's all," he assured her, his smile turning more natural. Sam continued to regard him with suspicion.

Leorah released Sam's hand and crossed over to her father. Taking his hand in hers, she looked up at him imploringly. "Daddy, is you going to go 'way with mommy?"

Jack's smile faltered for a moment as he met the pained look in his wife's eyes. Quickly, he pasted it back on for the little girl's sake. "No, sweetheart. I'm going to be staying here, just like you." He brushed an errant tear from her cheek. "But mommy will be back by the time we need to head home, OK?"

Solemnly, Leorah nodded her head. She understood that sometimes her mommy had to go to other planets for her work. But the tension that had been building over the past 24 hours had filtered down to the little girl and, unlike the adults in the room, she could not pretend that it didn't affect her. She looked back at her mother. "Me and daddy will wait for you mommy. We won't go home 'til you comes back."

Sam felt tears of her own well in eyes and with great effort, forced them back. She got down on her knees in front of Leorah and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, sweetheart," she whispered.

Colonel Reynolds chose that moment to pop his head in the door. "Both teams are set and ready to move out on your command, General."

Jack nodded to indicate that he had heard. Daniel and Teal'c made their way to the gate room, wanting to give Jack, Sam and Leorah a few moments alone. Sam rose to her feet, Leorah still in her arms. Jack put out a hand and gently brushed the back of his wife's cheek with his knuckles. "We'll be waiting. Take care," he stated quietly. Unable to form any words, Sam just nodded, brushed his cheek with a light kiss, and passed Leorah over to him before turning to join her team in the gate room.

Father and daughter watched from above as the gate spun and the event horizon sprang to life. Sam glanced back once more and offered up a smile in response to the exuberant waving from the child above. She waved back then turned and headed up the ramp, hoping that the retrieval of the first crystal would go as quickly as she and Jack had promised their daughter.

------

The first planet, designated P4Z-790, appeared like many they had visited over the past years. The Stargate sat atop a stone platform. Its stone steps descended to a path that was over-grown with weeds and plants. The platform and steps were fairly large – measuring about twenty feet in diameter. A variety of deciduous trees surrounded the gate, offering protection from the sun that blazed overhead.

"Doesn't look like this gate gets used much anymore," Daniel observed from the top step. He pointed to the path. "Looks pretty over-grown to me."

Sam glanced in the direction he was pointing and nodded in agreement. "Unfortunately, that doesn't always mean we won't be disturbed," she stated cautiously, looking into the surrounding trees.

"Too true," Daniel agreed. "We'd better get started. The sooner we find it, the sooner we can leave."

SG's 3 and 7 fanned out, weapons raised and senses alert against the possibility of an unforeseen attack. Colonel Reynolds ordered one of his men to stay by the DHD. He wanted to be able to dial out quickly should the need arise.

Teal'c stood alert as always. He went only as far as the bottom step of the platform. His attention flickered from the trees to the stones beneath his feet, dividing his attention between keeping his promise to O'Neill and searching for the Ancient symbol. Once the platform had cleared, Daniel, Sam and Marjie began their close inspection of the stones. They too were looking for the backward C with the line through the middle.

The stones were many and varied. At the front of the platform, all of the stones were flat and worn smooth from a combination of the elements and the thousands of footsteps that had crossed the area over the centuries the gate had stood on the spot. No symbols were discernable among the scuffs and scratches that edged the stones. As they made their way to the back of the Stargate however, the three explorers noticed a surprising difference. These stones were rougher in texture, and most if not all of them contained some type of carving.

Marjie sighed. "I knew it wouldn't be easy," she mumbled to no one in particular as she took in the sight before her. There must have been at least 200 stones; all of them with some form of writing on them.

Daniel looked at her and smiled. "No, but at least we didn't have to trek through a bug infested swamp to get here!" Marjie grimaced at his rejoinder and resumed her search.

Thirty minutes later, Sam called out, "I think I've found it, Daniel!" She was squatting on the lowest step at the back of the Stargate, her hand running lightly over the edges of a medium sized stone that was nestled in between two larger ones. Daniel left the other side of the platform and hurried over to her.

Resting on his haunches beside her, he too ran his hand lightly over the stone, then looked up at Sam and smiled. "This is it, Sam. You've found it!" he declared, his voice fairly bursting with excitement. She grinned at him, then stood and pulled a protective pouch from her pack. The pouch would allow them to carry the obelisk back to the SGC safely while also protecting them from any possible energy emissions the object might give off.

Marjie sank to her knees beside Daniel, basking in the pleasure of finding the stone so quickly. Teal'c, upon hearing Sam's call, had made his way over to the three scientists as well. Peering over Marjie's shoulder, he looked thoughtful for a moment before stating, "It appears to be the correct stone, Daniel Jackson. How will you remove the obelisk from its depths?"

Daniel blinked, then looked up at Sam, his eyes wide. In all their preparations, they hadn't discussed _how_ exactly they would go about removing the obelisk. The Ancient hadn't said anything about removing the obelisk; just how to find it. Daniel looked back at the stone, deep in thought. "Uhm, well, I guess I thought that we would just have to run our hand over the symbol, like so," he waved his hand back and forth over the symbol. Nothing happened. Daniel frowned and leaned closer, examining the edges of the stone to see if there was a release anywhere.

"Daniel," Marjie stated quietly, pulling him from his search. When she had his attention, Marjie looked up at Sam, then back at Daniel. "We know that Leorah is intricately tied to the revelations by the Ancients. I think…well, perhaps we need her here to trace the symbol and release the obelisk?" she offered reluctantly.

Daniel stared at her for a moment, then looked up at Sam. There was a tightness about her mouth that hadn't been there a few moments before. "Sam?" he asked.

Sam looked at the stone, then at Daniel. She shook her head. "Let's try a few other things first, OK? I don't want to bring her here unless it's absolutely necessary."

Comprehending the grim set to her jaw, Daniel readily agreed. There was a great sense of relief all around when, a mere two minutes later, Sam placed her fingers into the grooves of the symbol and lightly traced them. The stone silently but swiftly rose of its own accord. Daniel and Sam shared looks of elation. Then, as the top of the stone moved to reveal a golden obelisk, the elation turned to satisfaction. They had found the first obelisk.

Sam set the obelisk on the ground in front of them. A small catch on the side indicated a spot where a compartment might be. Sam shot a glance at Daniel, then gently pressed the catch. A small door released, immediately revealing a blue crystal glowing within the small enclosure. The lines of tension relaxing, Sam glanced up at Teal'c. "It's here," she informed him quietly. Teal'c nodded, then motioned to Colonel Reynolds that they had found what they had come for.

Carefully, Sam closed the compartment and wrapped the obelisk before she placed it inside of the protective pouch. There would be plenty of time to examine it once they returned to the SGC. Everyone stepped to the side as Reynolds ordered Captain Warner to dial home. It was with a feeling of cautious relief that all three teams stepped up to the gate, ready to depart. The entire operation had taken little over an hour; a hopeful sign to all of them that the other two missions to retrieve the secret crystals would go as smoothly.

When the alarms sounded announcing their arrival a mere hour later, Jack's heart pounded with dread. In his experience, early returns usually meant trouble. And so it was with a mixture of wariness and hope that he made his way to the control room and ordered the iris to be opened. He was glad that Leorah was once again with Janet, for he did not want to subject her to any trauma should something have gone wrong.

His eyes scanned the incoming group – 12 people in all – and came to rest on the one person he needed to see above all others. As is she could feel his gaze, Sam looked up and met his concerned look with a smile. The smile was soon accompanied by a waggle of her eyebrows as she raised the pouch containing the obelisk. Round one had gone to them.


	11. Building Blocks

**Chapter 11 – Building Blocks**

Leorah had been sitting at her Auntie Janet's desk, half-heartedly coloring a picture in one of the coloring books the doctor had purchased for just such occasions. Her left elbow was on the desk and her chin rested on her fist while she haphazardly colored with her right hand. Suddenly, several familiar voices drifted through the open office door. Leorah dropped the blue crayon and jumped off the chair, running to the door. She put her hands on either side of the doorframe and peered out, mindful of Janet's request that she stay in the office. The child's smile was wide when she caught sight of the blond haired woman making her way across the infirmary floor. "Mommy!" Leorah cried with excitement, her childish voice reverberating through the infirmary and down the corridors. The nurses were not the only adults who smiled at the ecstatic display. Heedless of the earlier reminder to stay put, Leorah raced full throttle across the linoleum floor and headlong into her mother's arms.

When she heard the cry of delight, Sam turned and grinned. She held out her arms and scooped the little girl up, hugging her tightly. Jack stood behind them, a similar grin covering his own face. Although part of him wished he could welcome his wife back in similar fashion, he was content to watch the reunion from the sidelines. He knew that Sam had been able to read his thoughts the moment she stepped through the gate. Any physicals displays of his pleasure would have to wait for the privacy of their home. It was enough for now to know that her safe return had put the smile back on their daughter's face.

While the other members of the three teams made their way to various beds for their post-mission physicals, Daniel and Teal'c stopped to say a brief hello to their honorary niece. Her enthusiastic greeting carried over to them as well, causing them to share smiles of amusement with her parents before leaving to have their physicals.

"You is back early, mommy! Did you find the crystal? Does you need me to help you now? Daddy and I didn't have supper yet. Can you come with us to the 'missary so we can eat? Daddy tolded me they have basketti tonight!" Leorah chatted away, the questions in her mind bursting forth before Sam could get a word in edgewise. Although her mother had only been gone for a little over an hour, to Leorah, it had felt like a lifetime and she had so much to share!

Sam looked up at Jack, their amusement in their little "motor mouth" apparent in the grins they shared over the top of her head. Turning her attention back to Leorah, Sam gently cupped the little girl's cheek, effectively halting her questions. "I'm glad to see you too, sweetheart," she smiled when Leorah quieted. "Let me answer a few of your questions, then I have to get checked by Janet, OK?" When Leorah nodded her head, Sam continued. "OK. First of all, yes, we did find the crystal. Daniel and I will have to take a look at it, but then we will need your help. Remember, you have to touch the hologram in order for us to get more information."

Leorah nodded proudly. "That's cause I'm very, very 'portant, right mommy?"

Sam chuckled. "Yes. You certainly are important, honey. Now, as to supper, I would be delighted to join you and daddy for dinner. But instead of the commissary, maybe we can go out somewhere?" Sam gave Jack a hopeful look. She knew she had quite a bit of work to do in the lab, but she was hoping for a nice, quiet family dinner out. The past few days had been stressful and she was certain that the next few would be just as bad…if not worse. They needed all the "quality" time they could get.

Jack grinned as he read her mind. "Luigi's?"

Sam smiled in agreement while Leorah bounced up and down in Sam's arms with excitement. "Yeah! They have even better basketti than here, don't they daddy?"

"They sure do, Kiddo," he agreed, ruffling the little girl's curly hair. "Now, give your mommy a kiss Leah. She has to get checked out then back to work. You'll be able to see mommy in her lab in about an hour."

Leorah leaned forward and gave her mother a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you is back, mommy. Me and daddy misted you," she supplied solemnly.

Once again, Sam smiled before she gave her daughter a quick kiss on the cheek. "I missed you, too," she assured the little girl and her gaze included Jack in the look as she passed their daughter to him. Like Jack, Sam felt an immense sense of relief that the mission had gone so well…and so quickly. God knows what it was going to be like for all of them when she had to spend an entire day or longer off world. It hadn't happened since they got married, and it wasn't something Sam was looking forward to.

As Sam walked away toward Janet, Leorah called out, "Be nice to my mommy, Auntie Janet! Don't give her no shots, OK?" The entire infirmary burst into laughter at the directive from the pint-sized commander.

Jack looked down at the child in his arms and gave her a mock frown. "_I'm_ supposed to give the orders around here, young lady."

Leorah shrugged her shoulders carelessly and replied straightforwardly, "I is just trying to help, daddy." More laughter followed as he carried her out of the room so that Janet could complete her work.

-----

The briefing had been quick and to the point. Daniel and Sam had shared how they had found and retrieved the obelisk; Teal'c and Colonel Reynolds had provided information about the area around the Stargate. Jack had been relieved to learn that the planet in question had appeared uninhabited. He hoped the others would be much the same, with no one lurking in the background ready to steal the obelisks for themselves. With a wave of his hand, he dismissed them to what he knew was just as important as retrieving the crystal; the information to start building the weapon.

Jack kept Leorah busy in his office while he met with other SG teams who were going out, made phone calls, and started on the pile of paperwork that seemed to multiply of its own accord. While he really wanted to be down in that lab with Sam, Daniel and Teal'c, he had other pressing things to attend to. Besides, he knew both he and the little sprite currently building a ship out of Legos would just be in the way. He grinned down at her when he heard her mumble, "Just stay together, for crying out loud!" as she tried to fit two stubborn pieces together. Shaking his head in amusement, Jack got back to work.

While it wasn't common practice for the little girl to spend so much time on base, it wasn't unusual for base personnel to see her there either. And this time, it was a necessity. Thankfully, Leorah had grown accustomed to coming into SGC with her parents and knew well the expectations for her behavior. Subsequently, she was more than capable of entertaining herself while her parents worked.

Jack looked up at the clock, surprised to see that two hours had gone by since the briefing. He'd been expecting a call that they were ready for Leorah's presence over an hour ago. Just as he picked up the phone to call down to Sam's lab, Teal'c appeared at the door.

"Samantha and Daniel Jackson are ready for Leorah's assistance, O'Neill. I will escort her to the lab."

Jack glanced at Leorah, still playing quietly, before he quirked an eyebrow at Teal'c. "Everything going OK?" Though the question was matter of fact, the look behind it was not.

"Nothing has transpired as of yet, O'Neill. Daniel Jackson removed the crystal from the obelisk and placed in within the hologram device. No information was forthcoming," Teal'c supplied, looking over at Leorah. His look confirmed their thoughts; nothing would happen without Leorah's assistance.

"And yet it's taken two hours?"

Teal'c nodded. "Samantha wanted to be certain there would be no danger to the child."

Jack's face cleared. Of course; he should have known that. "I take it she didn't find any?"

"Your wife believes all will be well, O'Neill. But I will keep a close watch on our young assistant never-the less."

Jack nodded and gave his friend a thankful look. No matter how much he wanted to be down there with them, he couldn't get away just yet. He was expecting SG-12 within 15 minutes and would have to debrief right away on the diplomatic mission they had just completed. He looked down at Leorah. "All right, kiddo. Time to earn your keep."

She looked up at her father and frowned, not quite understanding what he meant. Jack smiled at the look of confusion and clarified his statement. "Mommy and Uncle Daniel need your help now, Leah. You ready to go with Uncle T?"

Leorah had been so engrossed in her play that she hadn't noticed the other man come in. She jumped to her feet, carrying her spaceship with her. "Look what I maked, Teaw'c. It's a spaceship, like the one we flied in that one time. Do you like it?"

Teal'c took the ship from the little girl's hands and twisted it to and fro in an admiring fashion. "It is a most realistic replica, Leorah. You do indeed possess incredible talents in construction using these connecting masses of plastic."

Leorah blinked up at him, then replied quietly and slowly, "They is called _Legos_, Teaw'c. Not 'necting masses."

The large man looked down at the small girl and bit back a smile. Jack laughed outright. Bowing slightly, Teal'c replied, "I apologize."

She grinned at him and took the ship back. "That's OK. I didn't know what they was called either when daddy first buyed some for me." She turned to her father. "Can you watch my ship, daddy? I has to go now and help mommy." She considered him for a moment, then added, "You can play with if it you want, but don't add more, OK? Last time you did that, it didn't look right no more." She frowned as she recalled how he had changed her last creation.

Jack's eyes sparkled with amusement as they met Teal'c's. He reached out and gently took the spaceship from her hands. "While there's nothing I'd like to do better than play with your spaceship, I'm afraid I have too much work to do. Maybe we can play with it together later, OK?" Leorah nodded agreeably while Jack placed the spaceship on the corner of his desk. He turned back to her and regarded her seriously now. "This is a very important job you have. I need you to do exactly what your mommy says, you understand, Leah?"

"Yes, sir," she replied, nodding seriously. She could easily discern from the change in his tone of voice how grave he was. Slowly, she turned and took Teal'c's hand.

Not wanting to let his daughter go on that rather stern note, Jack said, "Hey." When she turned to look at him, he smiled. "One more thing, Princess. I love you."

She smiled. "I loves you too, daddy."

Jack watched them leave, the little girl's hand firmly encased in Teal'c's large one. He felt an unfamiliar lump in his throat and forcefully pushed it down. He was a General, after all; he had a ton of important work to do. But as he grabbed another folder from his tray and set back to work, Jack couldn't stop his gaze from wandering to the little girl's spaceship. Or the small smile that crossed his face when he did so.

-------

When Leorah stepped into the lab, all conversation ceased. Everyone present looked at the little girl, then looked expectantly at Sam. She had been meticulous these last few hours; going over data and testing the crystal well beyond what she normally would have. No one could blame her, though, as each person in the room knew what was at stake. It was not just the instructions to building a super weapon that would hopefully negate the power of the Priors. No, uppermost in everyone's mind was the safety of the little girl now standing in the doorway, looking uncertainly around the room.

There were many more people in here now than there had been when Leorah had placed the red crystal inside the hologram. Although she was no longer the silent, withdrawn child of earlier months, Leorah still experienced moments of shyness and now, with everyone looking at her, that feeling was extremely strong.

"Mommy?" she asked hesitantly. She tightened her grip on Teal'c's hand as the two stood at the open door.

Sam spun around, unaware that Leorah had made her appearance. She frowned when she saw the look of wariness on her daughter's face. A quick glance around the room told her why it was there. "Daniel," she stated quietly, nodding her head toward several groups of onlookers. Daniel caught her meaning and quickly ushered a few people out of the room, those whose presence for this next piece he felt was unnecessary. Sam closed the distance between herself and Leorah. She gently took Leorah's hand and guided her into the room, allowing several people to leave. "Hi, sweetheart," Sam greeted warmly, turning Leorah's attention from the activity in the room back to her. "Are you ready to help us out for a bit?"

The little girl nodded her head, her eyes wide with a mixture of wariness and interest. Sam guided her over to a waiting chair that stood beside the long table. Teal'c bent and effortlessly lifted Leorah so that she stood on the chair. As before, the hologram device lay on the table. Next to it, on the black cloth, lay both a red and a blue crystal. "Is that the new crystal, mommy?" Leorah asked quietly, pointing to the blue one.

"Yes it is, honey. We found it in the stones by the Stargate, just as the Ancient told us we would."

"It's pretty," she stated with childish wonder. Then she looked at Sam. "It's almost the same color as your eyes, isn't is mommy?"

Sam chuckled. "Yes, I guess it is, sweetheart."

"Maybe the next one will be green, like my eyes," Leorah stated hopefully.

"We'll have to wait and see," Sam replied with amusement before reaching out and placing the crystal gently in Leorah's hand. "Do you remember how to put the crystal inside the back of this?" Sam held up the hologram device with her other hand.

"Yes mommy."

Daniel stepped up to Leorah's other side. "It was pretty easy, wasn't it?" he reminded her with a smile, thinking back to her comment about putting puzzles together at school.

Leorah nodded. "I likes putting stuffs together. I builded a spaceship with Legos in daddy's office. It's looks real, doesn't it Teaw'c?" She craned her neck back to look at the man behind her.

"It looks most realistic, Leorah," he replied with a smile.

Leorah turned back and beamed proudly at Daniel, then her mother. "After we is finished, do you want to come see it?" She directed her question to Daniel. Then leaned around him to look at Marjie. "You can come too, Marjie."

Daniel gave Leorah a warm smile. "We would like nothing better than to see your spaceship." He took the hologram from Sam, giving her a questioning look. Sam nodded, indicating she was ready. Daniel turned back to Leorah. "OK, are you ready mt little helper?"

Leorah nodded, her attention successfully brought back to the task at hand. Daniel turned the device over. As she had just yesterday, Leorah slowly and carefully placed the blue crystal within the empty chamber. Daniel then turned it over and set it on the table. Almost immediately, the empty air before them crackled with blue light. Suddenly, the space was filled with dozens of lines of mathematical and chemical equations. The blue figures seemed to dance in the air for a moment before settling into established patterns that, for Sam and several of her assistants at least, were easily recognizable. "Oh my," she whispered in awe as she gazed before her.

"Is this writing something you are familiar with, Samantha?" Teal'c asked, his hands firmly around Leorah's waist. The little girl had jumped back in surprise when the light filled the room, almost toppling off the chair. Teal'c's steady hands had immediately caught her and stayed around her.

Sam blinked and pulled her attention away from the equations for a moment. "Yes, Teal'c. It's a series of equations telling us what compounds we will need to build the weapon. And in what amounts." She pointed to one area of the hologram. "We'll need a small amount of naquadria, but the other compounds are all native to Earth." She frowned as she continued to look over the equations. "The only tricky part is going to be in the mixing. Some of these compounds were not meant to be joined together," she muttered thoughtfully.

"Should we begin to gather the compounds we'll need, Dr. Carter-O'Neill?" asked one of the scientists who had remained in the room.

Sam shook her head. "Not yet. Make a list of what we'll need and where we can get it, but we won't do anything until we have all three crystals and all three sets of directions." She looked at Daniel and Teal'c. "I don't want to try something I'm not certain of until we have all the instructions." Both Daniel and Teal'c nodded their agreement. It would be the wisest course of action.

"Are we done?" Leorah asked, her tone slightly disappointed. The display in front of her was not nearly as interesting as before, when the man in the white dress had talked to them.

Sam turned her attention back to Leorah. "Well sweetheart, I think you're done for now. Daniel and the rest of us still have lots of work to do."

"But that wasn't very 'citing," Leorah waved a hand absently at the equations hovering in the air.

Jack's voice was filled with amusement as he entered the lab. He had caught the last few threads of the conversation. "For you mom, that's as exciting as it gets kiddo. But I'd have to agree with you…not very exciting at all." He ambled over to the table and took a closer look at the equations before turning to his wife. "I take it you understand this gibberish?"

"It's not gibberish," she replied with a frown. "And yes, I understand it very well." She cocked her head slightly, a mischievous glimmer coming into her eyes. "Would you like me to explain it to you?" she asked with feigned innocence.

Jack gave her a considering look. Noting the gleam in her eyes, he grimaced. "Maybe later. How about the condensed version?"

She smiled, then proceeded to tell him what she had just told the others in the room. "So," she concluded, "We'll gather a list of our resources for now, but won't attempt to put anything together as of yet. These," she waved her hand at the images before them, "Are just the building blocks. We need the information that the other crystals are going to give us before we can put it all together." She cast a quick glance at Leorah before turning back to her husband. "I think the sooner we retrieve the other two, the better."

Jack nodded in agreement. Although he knew as well as anyone that the next two missions might not go a smoothly as this one had, they needed to find those crystals before someone else did. He looked pointedly at his watch, then at Sam. "You've got 2 hours to...play with this." He waved his hand absently at the equations. "Then we go to Luigi's. I made reservations." He looked down at Leorah. "Ready to go finish your spaceship, munchkin?"

Leorah looked up at her father. "It is finished. You didn't breaked it did you?" she asked, her tone of voice horrified.

Jack swung her to the floor as he said, "No. I did _not_ break it. I just…added a little something."

Everyone laughed when Leorah replied with a disdainful, "_Daddy_!" as she was led from the room.

* * *

_Just wanted to give a quick thanks to all of you who continue to review. Interest isn't as high as it was for "To Save a Life", so I really appreciate hearing from those of you who are reading. I'm going to try and put up another chapter by Saturday, but then it might be a week or so as my son is coming from California for a 10 day visit. Won't have much time to write between going to ball games, golfing, and taking a long weekend with the whole family. Hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter:)_


	12. Distractions

_Just wanted to thank everyone for all of the reviews the previous chapters and the wishes for a good time with my family this upcoming week. Your kindness inspired me to work hard getting another chapter out before I take a break! And as the title of this one suggests, I needed the distraction. I live in Minnesota and the tragic bridge collapse has been constantly on the news and on my mind. My daughter currently works not far from the bridge and of course, the implications of that have been on my mind as well. So not much on furthering the plot in this one, but hope you enjoy the "Distractions"!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12 – Distractions**

Sam stretched languidly, enjoying the few quiet moments before she had to get out of bed and dress. It was Saturday morning…a day she usually enjoyed to the fullest. Unless there was some dire emergency at the base, Sam typically had the entire day off, and Jack would do his utmost to spend a good chunk of the day home with Sam and Leorah. And getting to sleep in was one of the things she really anticipated each Saturday. Today was not an ordinary Saturday however. Today they would attempt to locate the second obelisk and thus, the second crystal, hence the waking up early bit. She glanced at the clock and moaned: 0630. But since they were slated to leave for the second planet at 1000 hours this morning, Sam knew she couldn't go back to sleep.

It was another mission for which Sam felt apprehensive, but not as much as she had the previous day. Having that first one under her belt eased her mind considerably. She was equally glad that Leorah would not need to miss another day of school. Two days had been plenty, in her mind, and Sam wanted the little girl to get back to her normal routine as soon as possible.

Her thoughts turning to Leorah, Sam smiled as she recalled the previous evening. True to his word, Jack and Leorah had come to collect Sam from her lab 30 minutes before their dinner reservation. Both adults had put work aside for the evening and enjoyed their daughter. Leorah's enthusiasm over her favorite meal was contagious and, although the upcoming mission was at the back of Sam's mind, she found herself delightfully distracted by her daughter's antics. They had stopped after dinner to rent a movie – an adventure in and of itself with Jack and Leorah trying to persuade Sam to vote for each of their movie choices. Of course they had ended up getting Leorah's choice, Happy Feet, and Jack had mumbled good-naturedly about how unrealistic a movie about singing penguins was. When Sam had brought up munchkins, scarecrows and talking lions, he had given up the argument.

It had been a quiet, relaxed evening. Something they all had needed. But now it was time to start all over again. Getting a whiff of coffee brewing, Sam tossed the covers back and got out of bed. She quickly showered before going to join Jack in the kitchen. Her face lit with surprise when she saw the young woman sitting at the table with Jack, holding a mug of coffee in her hands.

"Cassie! What are you doing here?" Sam exclaimed as she crossed the room and gave her adopted niece a quick hug.

Cassie rose from her seat and hugged Sam back. "I came home last night. Thought I'd come down for the weekend, seeing as we have Monday off," she replied before retaking her seat. "Mom told me a bit about what's going on. I thought I'd offer to take Leah for the day, so she wouldn't have to spend another day in the mountain. God knows _I_ didn't enjoy sitting around there all day when I was little," she screwed her face into a grimace.

"And we didn't exactly enjoy _having_ you….especially when you went through that phase of rating the marines for their muscular builds." Jack gave an exaggerated shudder at the memory. Cassie picked up a cloth napkin and threw it at him.

"If I remember correctly, your wife was in on several of those conversations, weren't you Sam?" The younger woman cocked her head to the side. "I seem to recall a certain Lieutenant Wilson receiving top marks." Cassie grinned devilishly across the table at Sam.

Sam held up her hands. "Oh no. You leave me out of this conversation." She glanced at Jack, noting the frown on his face. "What? A girl's got to have some fun," she shrugged her shoulders, then joined Cassie in laughter.

Jack narrowed his eyes at her and pointed warningly. "I'll remember that, Mrs. O'Neill," he remarked before placing a plate of bagels on the table. He took a seat, grabbed a bagel, and looked over at Cassie, deftly changing the subject. "So, you still studying that head shrinking stuff?"

Cassie rolled her eyes at him as she took a bagel as well. "It's not 'head shrinking stuff', Jack. It's forensic psychology. I'll be learning all about how psychology can be applied to the criminal justice system. You know I've been interested in both law and psychology for a while. This is a way to combine those interests and really help people who might not have a voice in our judicial system. Especially children who are victims of crime," she reminded him pointedly.

"Well, I guess there's that," Jack amended. Truthfully, he was very proud of the young woman she had become. He just had so much fun teasing her…and getting it back in equal measure. "Just don't try analyzing me and using your psycho-technobabble. I get enough of that around here," he looked pointedly at his wife.

Cassie laughed. "And you enjoy every minute of it," she assessed before turning matters back to part of the reason she was there. "So is it really true? You found a hologram where an Ancient communicates with you, but you need Leorah to help activate it? That's kind of creepy." She grimaced slightly, then looked back and forth between Jack and Sam, noting the tension on their faces that hadn't been there before. "I'm sorry," she quickly stated. "I didn't mean…"

Sam placed her hand on Cassie's arm. "No. It's OK. I think it's rather creepy myself." She studied the young woman for a moment. "Did your mom tell you that Leorah has the Ancient gene?" she asked quietly.

Cassie nodded. "Just like Jack, right?"

"Except for the fact that she comes by it naturally," Jack stated. This time, the shudder that flew through him was not fake, as he recalled having his head sucked into the Ancient device…twice.

"Is she OK?" Cassie asked with a worried frown. "I mean, all this stuff going on…it's not like the crap I went through when I turned 15 is it?"

"Oh honey, no. Not at all," Sam reassured her with a quick squeeze to Cassie's arm. "Leorah is just…" she looked at Jack helplessly. "A link, maybe? Or a connection between us and the Ancients? All I know is that we only need her to help activate the hologram device. That's all. And so far, it's been perfectly safe."

"And we're determined to keep it that way," Jack amended forcefully.

Sam nodded in agreement, then sighed. "I think Leorah's been picking up on the tension we've been feeling," she indicated herself and Jack with a wave of her hand. Then she smiled at Cassie. "I'm so glad you're here, Cass. Leorah really needs a day away from everything. And she's missed you," she added truthfully. Although the two of them had only known each other for a few months, Cassie and Leorah had developed a deep bond. Leorah often begged for permission to use Sam's computer to send emails to her "cousin". And delighted in the replies she quickly received back.

Cassie pushed aside her own worries for the little girl and suddenly smiled at a spot behind Sam. "Well, I bet I've missed her more. Good morning sleepyhead. How are you?"

They all turned to see Leorah standing sleepily in the doorway, her doll dragging on the floor behind her as she stared at Cassie in bewilderment. She wore a pink nightgown that hung to her shins and her hair was a mess of unruly curls. She looked adorable. "Cassie? Why is you here?" she asked in confusion.

Cassie laughed and stood up. Coming around the table, she got to her knees in front of the little girl. "I came just to see you, silly. I've missed you."

Leorah grinned and threw her arms around Cassie's neck. "I misted you too. Is you going to stay and have brekfist with me?"

Cassie pulled back and laughed. "Yep. Actually, I was planning on spending the whole day with you. We're going to do lots of fun thing together. How does that sound?" she lightly tickled Leorah's tummy as she waited for her reply.

Leorah giggled happily, causing Jack and Sam to smile at one another. "That sounds like the bestest idea ever! Can we go to the mall?" She asked with excitement, all tiredness now gone from her voice. Trips to the mall with her cousin had proven to be quite an adventure in the past; one that Leorah was eager to repeat.

Jack groaned as he got to his feet to get a glass of milk for his daughter. "Please don't turn her into a shop-aholic like yourself, Cass. She's only five."

Cassie laughed and rose to her feel, bringing Leorah to the table with her. "I'd better get started then. She's got a lot of catching up to do!"

Sam and Jack lingered a while longer over breakfast, both of them greatly enjoyed watching the interplay between Cassie and Leorah. While she was both caring and nurturing, Cassie was also able to play the part of an older sister, gently teasing Leorah and delighting in her reactions. All too soon, it was time for them to leave. Despite the fact that she would miss her parents, Leorah was excited to be spending the day with Cassie and put up little fuss when her parents left for the day. On his way out the door, Jack slipped Cassie some extra money for their shopping spree and reminded her that he would call if they needed Leorah later today. While part of him was hoping for another swift mission, the other hoped Leorah could be spared at trip to the mountain today.

-------

At precisely 1000 hours, SG's 1, 3 and 7 were congregated in the gate room, ready for their mission to the second planet. Instead of watching them from the control room like the previous day, Jack was on the floor with them. Although he still harbored feelings of apprehension in sending his wife off, they weren't as strong as they were the preceding day. His eyes took in the assembled group before him. Straightening his shoulders, he said, "OK people, let's try and make this one as quick as yesterday. No sense dilly-dallying. Right Daniel?" he looked at the man in question.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Right, Jack," he replied with more than a hint of patronization in his tone.

Jack smiled. "Ok then. Dial it up, Walter," he ordered the man in the control room. Walter nodded and in a few seconds, the gate began to spin. As everyone turned to the gate, Jack caught Sam's eye. He cant his head slightly and Sam stepped closer to him. His eyes roamed over her face, the expression in his dark eyes telling her what he was feeling. Then he innocuously asked, "So, you got everything you need? Doohickeys, looting sack and the like?"

She smiled at him. "Yes, Jack. I even think I have a yo-yo in here somewhere, just in case I get bored."

He smiled back and said quietly. "I don't think you'll ever get bored, Carter."

"Not with you around I won't," she replied, just as quietly. The gate whooshed to life and Sam glanced at it for a moment before turning back to him. The smile in her eyes slowly disappeared, to be replaced by a look of gentle reassurance. "I'll see you soon."

Jack nodded. "Count on it," he replied. The deep, gravely voice just loud enough for Sam to hear. He gave her arm a quick squeeze, then he stepped back and addressed the entire group once more. "Be good, kids. Try not to break curfew. I don't want to have to ground the lot of you for the weekend." With grins at his departing remarks, they walked up the ramp in groups of two and disappeared from view. Jack stood for a moment, waiting for the gate to shut down, before he turned and headed back to his office. While he had a lot to keep him busy, he knew that his mind would remain distracted by the group he had just sent through the Stargate. And he'd spend a little bit of time quietly praying for their safe return.


	13. The Second Time Around

_Finally back! Thanks for your patience and the wishes for a good vacation. We had a wonderful time! Now my son is back in California and I can write again...for a while at least. Teacher workshops begin in a week and a half! I was hoping to have this story wrapped up by then, but don't think I will make it. But I will still endeavor not to keep you waiting too long between chapters, and will hopefully keep you interested! As you recall, in the last chapter, Cassie took Leorah for the day while Sam and the rest of the teams set out for the second planet. ENJOY!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12 – The Second Time Around**

In direct contrast to the first planet they had visited, which had had an abundance of plant life, PZ1-724 was dry and arid. The three teams stepped out of the gate and into an oppressive heat. Even though the MALP had indicated the climate to be hot and dry, there was nothing like experiencing it first hand. And coming from the cooler fall days of Colorado made it all the more noticeable. Large dunes of sand spread across the land as far as the eye could see. Several scraggly, hardy bushes grew stubbornly around the base of the platform on which the Stargate rested; their leaves brown around the edges and curling from lack of moisture. As soon as the first few members stepped through the gate, a multitude of birds erupted from the bushes, startling those who were first on the platform. Once they realized it was only the local wildlife, everyone marginally relaxed and took up defensive positions around the gate.

By the time the last two people were through, Colonel Reynolds had already set up a perimeter and stationed one of his men at the DHD. Although this planet looked as deserted as the previous one, they weren't about to take any chances.

Daniel set his pack at the edge of the platform and looked around the immediate area with dismay. This was going to take a whole lot longer than the other mission, he thought to himself. Glancing at Sam, he noted that she was thinking much the same thing. Marjie spoke both of their thoughts aloud. "There must be six inches of sand burying these stones. This is going to take a lot longer than yesterday." She looked up, squinting into the bright sunshine. "And it's going to be a lot hotter too," she added. She glanced at Sam and saw the frown on the other woman's face. Worried that the lead scientist would think she was complaining, Marjie added with an extra bit of brightness, "Well, I guess we'd better get to work. Good thing I brought along some extra brushes to move aside the sand."

"Should have brought shovels," Daniel replied lightly as he began to unpack his backpack and pull out the tools he would need. The three of them quickly set to work, selecting various spots on the platform and gently brushing away sand until the stones underneath were revealed. Teal'c stood guard at the base of the platform, the sweat that was dripping down his face in no way hindering his duties. Unlike yesterday, when it had mainly been Sam, Daniel and Marjie searching the stones, all of SG-7 took up spots around the platform and lended their aid in brushing sand away from the stones.

After almost two hours of basking in the intense heat of the sun with no luck, Colonel Reynolds called a halt. He removed his hat and wiped at his sweaty brow before stating, "We need to take 10. It's hot enough out here to melt metal. Williams. Markam. Set up the canopy. We need some shade. Everyone take a break and drink some water." He looked over to where Daniel and Sam continued to brush away at a small area of the platform. "That includes you are well, doctors."

Sam looked up, the frustration evident on her face. "We've been at it for less than two hours, Colonel. There's a lot of ground to cover here and the sun is already at its zenith. I'm quite capable…"

Reynolds held up a hand to stop her next words. "I know that you are more than capable of taking care of yourself, Doctor. But I am in charge of this mission and right now, your safety and everyone else's is of paramount importance. We _all_ need a break," he emphasized the words. "When we have rested, we can work in shifts so that someone is always searching for the obelisk. I don't want _or need_ anyone getting heatstroke, understood?" He gave her a meaningful look, tempted to add that Jack would have his hide if something happened to her, but not quite daring to go that far.

Sam's look of irritation wavered at his words, then disappeared as she stood up and brushed the sand from her pants. She sighed audibly, for she knew that her current frustration was with their lack of progress and she was taking it out on the Colonel. "I understand, Sir. Sorry," she offered with an apologetic look.

Reynolds nodded in acceptance before turning away to make sure their temporary shade was almost erected. Daniel put his brush on the ground and came to stand next to Sam. He wiped the sweat from his face with a bandana before stating quietly, "We'll find it, Sam. It might take a bit longer, but we'll find it."

She gave him a wan smile. "I know, Daniel. I just wish it wasn't so…"

"Difficult?" he supplied as he took a long drink from his canteen. When she nodded, he added wryly, "Well, at least we're not getting shot at."

"There is that," Sam agreed with a small smile. She took a drink from her own canteen and moved into the shade, prepared to take the requisite break before getting back to work.

Another two hours passed with the teams working in shifts before the cry went up that they had all been waiting for. "I think I've found it!" Marjie shouted triumphantly from the eastern edge of the platform. Small piles of sand were scattered all around her as she sat on the worn stones. She looked up with excitement as Daniel and Sam rushed to her side. "Look." She pointed to the stone in front of her. All the sand was brushed off and the faint etching of the symbol they had been searching for was visible.

Daniel grinned at her. "That's it all right. Good job!" He stared into Marjie's eyes for a long moment, absently thinking to himself how beautiful she looked even with her face covered in sand and sweat. Sam cleared her throat and he quickly pulled himself back to the stone, hoping the flush that covered his face could be attributed to the heat.

Sam heaved a sigh of relief as she gazed down at the stone. "Thank God," she mumbled quietly. Her flushed face and sweat-plastered hair gave evidence to her own eagerness to complete this mission and return home. Although she trusted Cassie implicitly, she was a bit worried about Leorah. Finding the second obelisk just made that worry intensify. The slight cramping in Sam's stomach, weakness in her legs and spouts of dizziness also told her that she was on the edge of heat exhaustion. While Sam had taken breaks, they hadn't been as long or as often as Colonel Reynolds would have liked…and now she was starting to pay the price. The sooner they retrieved the obelisk and returned home, the better, Sam thought to herself.

Daniel's look of excitement changed into a frown as he glanced over at Sam. He didn't like the way she looked. Yes, they were all hot, dusty and tired, but Sam looked a little worse for the wear than any of them. His frown deepened, for he didn't think she had taken a break last time or two around. "Hey, you OK?" he asked.

Sam spared him a quick glance. "I'm fine. Just hot, like everyone else." She waved her hand, brushing both his concern and her sudden weariness aside. "Let's get the obelisk and get going." She squatted down and placed her hand over the symbol. Heaving another quiet sigh, Sam slowly and gently began to trace the etching. Daniel looked up at Teal'c, the concern evident in his face. Teal'c nodded, acknowledging the other man's feelings. He stepped closer and stood right behind Sam, ready to intervene should the need arise.

As it had before, once Sam traced the symbol etched in the stone, it rose and opened, revealing the second golden obelisk. Giving Daniel and Marjie a brief, triumphant glance, she carefully lifted the obelisk from the stone and placed it before her. Sam spotted the small compartment on the side of the obelisk and opened it. Her face broke into a small grin as she glanced inside, then she looked at Daniel. "Leorah will be ecstatic. The crystal is green this time!" She chuckled, remembering the little girl's comments from yesterday as she turned the obelisk and showed him the green crystal glowing within.

Colonel Reynolds, who had been standing behind Daniel, whistled softly. "These Ancients sure have something for colorful crystals, don't they? Let's pack it up, Doctors. I for one am ready for a cool shower and an even colder beer."

"Yes sir," Sam smiled up at him, then took out the specialized pouch and began to carefully ready the obelisk for transport back to the SGC. Reynolds and Johnson ordered their teams to prepare for departure, making sure that the canopy was taken down and all tools were gathered. Since all were eager to return to the air-conditioned environment of the SGC, clean-up was achieved with due haste.

Sam placed the pouch in her backpack, hefted the pack onto her back, and stood up. Suddenly, everything began to spin and she took a staggering step backwards. Teal'c's arms immediately came around her, holding her firmly. "Are you injured, Samantha?" his deep voice was filled with concern.

Sam didn't reply for a moment, trying to get her bearings and slow the wild beating of her heart. "Um, I'm fine Teal'c. Just a little…dizzy, that's all. Must have stood up too fast." Although she tried to sound nonchalant about the incident, the slow, forced sentences indicated that she was anything but all right.

Giving her no opportunity to resist, Teal'c carefully lifted the pack off her back and slung it over one massive shoulder. He kept his other hand firmly at her elbow. He would allow her to proceed on her own strength, but should she falter, Teal'c would not hesitate to carry her through the gate. "Colonel Reynolds. I believe it would be wise to dial the gate at this time," he directed the mission's leader. "Samantha Carter-O'Neill appears to be ill." Sam tried to protest this statement, but found herself too tired to bother. She leaned a bit to her right, allowing Teal'c to support more of her weight. Just for a moment, she told herself as she closed her eyes against another wave of dizziness.

Reynolds turned and cursed under his breath once he made a quick perusal of the woman in question. The formerly flushed face was now an unhealthy pallid tone and even from his position across the platform, he could see that her breathing was quick and shallow. "Dial it up, Warner," he shouted to the man waiting by the DHD. Still not taking his eyes off his commander's wife, he added. "Do you need help, Teal'c?"

"I do not require assistance, Colonel Reynolds," Teal'c dutifully replied. He guided Sam to the side of the platform and out of harm's way. Daniel, having quickly gathered all of his own equipment once he noticed Sam's condition, stood to her other side. He shared a quick look of concern with Teal'c before firmly grasping her other elbow. Sam was too weak, too dizzy, and too tired to protest their ministrations. However, she was determined to cross through the wormhole on her own two feet and stood stoically between her two team mates. Once the gate sprang to life, the three of them were the first to step through; the two long-time friends supporting a slightly cognizant scientist between them.

Jack thought he had been doing a pretty good job of seeming unconcerned since the three teams had departed to retrieve the second crystal. He had met with SG-14 regarding an upcoming mission, filled out umpteen pages of paperwork, and made several long overdue phone calls. But his ears stayed attuned to any announcements of incoming wormholes and his many unscheduled visits to the control room did not go unnoticed. When two hours passed into four, Jack didn't even try to look busy any longer. He paced from his office to the control room endless times, practically wearing a path between the two places.

Just as he was about to radio the planet to check up on them, the gate started to spin to life. Walter turned to his commanding officer. "It's Colonel Reynolds, Sir. They're ready to gate home."

"Open the iris," he curtly ordered the small, balding man. Jack was out the door and down the steps to the gate room almost before Walter could comply with the directive.

The wait seemed interminable before the event horizon finally flickered to life. The relieved look on Jack's quickly turned to concern when he spotted the first three people emerge through the gate. He turned around and barked loudly, "Medical team to the gate room!" before turning back and taking long, hurried strides up the ramp. Jack's eyes focused on the pale face of his wife before flickering quickly to Teal'c and Daniel.

Daniel answered the unspoken question. "I think she's suffering from heat exhaustion, Jack. Sam was…pretty determined to keep working despite the heat."

Jack's gaze drifted backward, to the man who had just stepped through the gate. His eyes narrowed slightly in accusation at Reynolds, who winced in reply. Jack turned his attention back to Sam. Her eyes seemed glazed and dull, as if she was not aware of what was happening. And although her skin was extremely pale, the evidence of profuse sweat was staining her shirt. With little regard to protocol, Jack pulled his unusually quiet wife forward, then lifted her into his arms and strode down the ramp where he gently placed her on the waiting gurney. Teal'c and Daniel followed their friends down the ramp, their moods somber.

Jack stood back and let the medical team do a quick assessment of his wife. He noted the way she winced when an IV was placed in her arm, and felt a sense of reassurance at the simple response. The prone position on the gurney and the cool air seemed to revive Sam, for her eyes cleared slightly and she looked around. When they stopped moving, her eyes locked onto the concerned face of her husband. "Hey," she greeted him quietly, her gaze filled with apology.

"Hey yourself," Jack replied quietly, glad to see her a bit more lucid. He stepped forward and pressed his hand to hers, his eyes roving her face carefully. He studied her for several long moments before stating with forced lightness, "I think I'm gonna have to have a little talk with your boss. The working conditions around here leave a lot to be desired."

Sam gave him a weak smile, understanding his attempt to keep things light. "But the benefits are pretty good," she muttered back. Jack's face slowly broke into a smile, for he knew if Sam could banter back with him, she was going to be fine.

He squeezed her hand, then let go, nodding to Janet that she should take his wife to the infirmary. "I'll come see you in a bit. Don't give the doc a hard time."

Janet gave Jack a look of exasperation. "That's usually your department, General," she quipped before directing her team out of the gate room.

Jack smiled as he watched his wife being wheeled from the room, then turned to look at the people gathered at the base of the ramp. All of them looked a little worse for the wear. He sighed. At least no one had gotten shot. "I'm assuming you found the crystal?" Jack directed his question to Daniel.

Daniel nodded. "Yeah. Took a while, but we finally found it. Teal'c has it in Sam's pack," he indicated the pack still slung over Teal'c's back with a tired wave of his hand.

Jack nodded. "Good. Secure the obelisk." His next words were directed to the group in front of him. "I want everyone to hit the showers and visit the infirmary. Go get something to eat and rest up a bit. We'll meet in two hours. Dismissed." He watched as the eleven remaining people turned to leave, all of them looking eager for cool showers, a cold drink, and a meal.

Colonel Reynolds was the last to leave. He stopped in front of Jack and regarded the man with regret. "Look Jack, I'm really sorry," he began apologetically. "I tried to make sure she took breaks, along with everyone else, but somehow…"

Jack interrupted, waving the apology aside. "Carter's got a mind and will of her own, Reynolds. And a very stubborn one to boot. I've been in your place more times than I care to remember." He gave him a meaningful look. "You found the crystal and you all got back in one piece. That's what matters," he stated firmly.

"Yeah, but…"

"I said don't sweat it, Reynolds. Now go shower. You're stinking up the gate room," Jack added with a grin.

Reynolds slowly grinned back. "Yes sir!" He threw Jack a sloppy salute, then turned and exited the room.

Jack watched him leave, then turned and headed back to his office. He had one phone call to make before he could go and see how his wife was doing. He wanted to check and see if Cassie could keep Leorah until later this evening. He wasn't sure how long Sam would need to be in the infirmary and it wasn't something the little girl needed to see right now… or ever, if it was up to Jack.


	14. Expect the Unexpected

_A nice long chapter for you to enjoy! Thanks for reading...and thank you for nominating To Save a Life and Days Like This for the Stargate Fanfic Awards. I am truly honored:)_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13** – **Expect the Unexpected**

Jack O'Neill stopped at the threshold of the infirmary, his eyes scanning the bustling room as he looked for his wife. Several members of the retrieval teams were already seated on various beds, submitting to the standard post-op physicals. Their wet heads told Jack that this group had already showered. And from his observations, they looked a hell of a lot more comfortable than they had 30 minutes ago. His gaze kept moving about the room until his eyes finally lit on the figure he was searching for, lying quietly in a corner bed of the infirmary. Jack's body turned of its own accord as he made his way across the room with easy determination.

When he reached her side, Jack finally let go of the breath he hadn't been aware he was holding and gazed tenderly at his wife. Sam was lying on the bed, eyes closed and chest rising and lowering lightly in sleep. Although she was still hooked up to an IV, her face was no longer quite so pale and he could tell she had been the recent recipient of a sponge bath. Gently, Jack reached out a hand and brushed a damp tendril of hair from her forehead. Her eyes flickered open at his touch and turned to regard him sleepily.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey yourself," he replied before smiling in amusement. "I think we already had this conversation."

Sam smiled back for a brief moment. Then she looked down and bit her lower lip in a gesture that Jack knew well. When she returned her eyes to his, there was a look of regret in their blue depths. "Jack…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

Jack stopped her words by gently pressing two fingers to her lips. "Stop it, Sam. You don't need to apologize. Just…try and take it easy next time, OK?" The corners of his eyes crinkled into a smile as she grimaced.

"You know I hate it when you tell me that," she muttered when he took his fingers away.

His smile widened. "Yep," he answered.

She looked at him for a moment, then smiled and shook her head slightly. Although he was within his rights as base commander to reprimand her for not following orders, she was thankful that as her husband, he didn't. He let her know his feelings with a few simple words and, more deeply, with a caring look.

Jack pulled out a chair and sat next to her, taking her hand in his and absently playing with her fingers. "So, I talked to Cassie a bit ago."

Sam's eyes took on a faint look of panic. "Leorah?"

He smiled. "Is having the time of her life. They've hit the playground and the mall already and were on their way to see a movie when I called. I don't think we'll have any trouble getting that young lady to bed tonight," he grinned. "She was pretty excited. Cass put her on the phone – Leah says she has something _'portant_ to show us when she sees us."

Sam smiled in response to the quotation marks he made in the air around the word _important_, then just as suddenly frowned. "Did you tell her…"

"Nope," he interrupted again. "Just said we found the crystal, but would need some time to study it before she comes to help us. Cassie's going to bring her by around 1730 or so – after the movie's done. I figured we could have some dinner in the commissary before we needed her to…you know." Jack waved his hand absently in the air, as if he was pointing at a hologram.

"Good. I should be out of here long before then," Sam replied, pushing herself up against the headboard. "Actually, I'm feeling just fine now and ready to get back to work."

"Uh, not so fast Sam," Janet stated as she stepped up to the bed. "You were suffering a rather severe case of heat exhaustion." There was a slight reprimand in the way she talked. Sam squirmed slightly under the glare she was receiving. Janet shook her head once at her patient, then bent to read the chart in her hands. "Your temperature is still slightly elevated and I'm not happy with your color, nor with the electrolyte balance in your blood. I'm afraid I'll have to keep you here for at least another hour." Janet held up her hand to stave off the protests that she knew were coming. "Just until your levels have balanced out and your temp has dropped. I also need to run one more blood test. The last one showed that you're slightly anemic right now."

"Janet," Sam protested feebly.

"Uh-uh," Jack waved a finger back and forth. "Doctor's orders, Carter. You stay put until you're cleared, got it?" Sam gave him a mutinous glare, which he responded to with a smile before adding, "The briefing will be in 90 minutes. If you're not out by then Danny can certainly cover for you." He rose to his feet and looked down at her before softly adding, "Please Sam. Rest. I really don't want to have to explain to Leah why her mother is in the infirmary with an IV attached to her arm."

Sam met his eyes, noticing the slightly pleading look in their brown depths. She sighed, then slid down, resuming her reclining position. "Fine. I'll rest. But I'll be at the briefing. Don't start without me," she gave him a warning look.

Jack smiled. "Yes Ma'am," he leaned over, gave her a quick kiss, and then turned and left the infirmary.

Sam watched him go before turning her attention to Janet. "All right. Take your blood sample while I'm acting like the model patient."

Janet laughed, then turned to retrieve the items she would need to do just that.

-------

Exactly one hour later, Sam left the infirmary and headed for Daniel's lab. He had stopped by in the infirmary and told her he would keep the obelisk with him until she was released. Although she still felt a bit on the tired side, all her other symptoms seemed to have disappeared with the extra rest, fluids, and food she had been prescribed in the infirmary. Janet had reluctantly given her the OK to leave; handing her some iron tablets and warning Sam that if she felt the slightest bit of dizziness or weakness, she should return. Sam had agreed…anything to get out of the infirmary and back to the task at hand! Besides, she had been determined not to let Leorah find her in the infirmary. She knew it would frighten the little girl and didn't want to put her through that.

Daniel and Marjie were studying the obelisk when Sam entered. "Hey Daniel. Marjie," she greeted them as she stepped through the doorway.

They looked up. "Sam," Daniel replied. "How are you feeling?"

She smiled at him. "Fine. A bit foolish, but fine."

Daniel smiled back with sheepish compassion. "I know the feeling." They exchanged a look that Marjie couldn't begin to understand, but knew had something to do with their shared history as team mates.

"So," Sam cant her head at the obelisk. "Find anything interesting?"

"Not really," Marjie spoke up, still looking back and forth between the two friends. "It appears to be exactly like the first one. No definitive markings. Just the compartment on the side that holds the crystal."

Sam came closer and bent forward, studying the obelisk closely for several minutes before straightening. "Should we bring it to my lab? We can compare it directly to the first one and try placing the crystal in the hologram before the briefing. I'd like to know for certain what it will or won't do before Leorah gets here."

Daniel nodded his head in agreement. "Sounds good. I'll carry it," he added quickly as Sam reached to take the object off the table. She gave him a puzzled glance. Daniel shrugged unapologetically. "It's kind of heavy and well, you know…" he waved his hand at her and left it at that.

Sam rolled her eyes before turning back toward the door. "Geez, get a little heat exhaustion and everyone treats you like an invalid," she muttered as she led the way back to her lab. She didn't seem the amused glances that passed between Daniel and Marjie as they followed her from the room.

--------

Sam, Daniel, and Marjie were the last to arrive for the post mission briefing. As she walked into the room, Sam briefly met her husband's eyes. His glance raked over her quickly. Assuring himself that she was indeed all right, if not still slightly pale, he turned back to the group and got the meeting underway. The briefing itself was quick and concise. Jack was given more details about the planet in general and the search for the crystal in particular. The search for the stone, although it took longer due to the sand covering the area, had occurred in much the same manner as the first one had. No hidden obstacles were encountered, no sign of anyone else searching for the same thing.

Convinced there was nothing else he needed to know about the planet, Jack turned his attention to Sam and Daniel. "Any information about the crystal itself?"

Sam shook her head. "We placed the crystal in the hologram device. Nothing happened." Her face took on a look of disappointment. "Looks like we're not going to get out of using Leorah to figure all this out." Even though they were fairly certain by now that no harm would come to the little girl, Sam had continued to hold out the hope that her presence wouldn't be necessary. Just knowing that she couldn't do anything to prevent her own daughter from being a part of this pained Sam no end…and made her angry. From the look on his face, Jack felt much the same.

Jack's jaw clenched involuntarily before he forced it to relax. This was the way things were going to be, and no amount of anger or denial was going to change anything. "Cassie should be here soon with Leorah. If there's nothing else?" He looked around the room, waiting to see if anyone had anything else to share. When no comments were forthcoming, Jack closed the folder in front of him. "All right then. Those of us necessary to this next phase will reconvene in Sam's lab in one hour. Dismissed."

Everyone rose from the table and took their leave, save for Sam. When they were alone, Jack stepped up to his wife and took her hands in his. He sighed deeply. "Let's not borrow trouble, Sam," he said softly as if he could read all the thoughts tumbling through her head. "Neither one of us is going to let anything happen to that little girl." He pulled her close and held her for several long moments, offering support just as she offered support to him. Jack pressed a kiss to the top of her head before reluctantly releasing her. "Come on," he softly smiled. "Let's go rescue Cassie."

------

They walked down the corridors together and up to Level 11 where they would meet Cassie and Leorah. Even before the elevator doors opened, they could hear the voice of the little girl as she chattered happily to the young woman she had spent the day with. Jack shot his wife a look of amusement. "Never thought she'd turn into such a little motor mouth," he grinned.

Sam laughed, feeling relief at the light moment and eager to see her daughter. "She was in good company today. I seem to recall a time or two when Cassie did much the same thing."

Jack nodded in agreement before turning back to the elevator. The doors slid open and immediately, they were greeted with a happy cry. "Mommy! Daddy!" Leorah shouted with excitement as she launched herself forward. Jack caught her up in his arms, not wanting Sam to take the brunt of the child's enthusiastic greeting. She was still looking too much on the pale side for his comfort.

"Hey squirt. How was your day?" he greeted her as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

Leorah beamed back at him, turning to include her mother as well. "Cassie and me had so much fun today! We goed to the park, and the mall, _and_ to a movie! Cassie buyed me popcorn too! And guess what! They had a petting zoo at the park today! I got to pet lots of animals. The bestest one was a pony! They was giving kids rides on the pony, but the line was too long. I really want to ride a pony. Can I sometime daddy? _Please_?"

Jack grinned at Sam, chuckled, and then tweaked Leorah's nose. "We'll see, princess. Now, who is this?" he asked, pointing to a white stuffed bear that Leorah was holding absently by one of its paws.

"Oh! This is Polly the Polar Bear." She drew the bear in close and cuddled it tightly. "I maked her myself, didn't I Cassie?" She turned to the other girl, looking for support.

Cassie smiled indulgently. "You sure did." She turned to Sam. "We went to a store called Build-a-Bear. They let the kids pick out a bear, then it gets stuffed and sewn up while they wait."

"And guess what else, Mommy?" Leorah leaned toward her mother. "They putted Polly on a 'veyor belt and had big hairdryers that fluffed her fur! Then I getted to brush her and Cassie letted me pick out some clothes, 'cause I didn't want to bring her home naked." These last few words were whispered. Leorah's little nose wrinkled in distaste at the thought. "That would be icky, wouldn't it mommy?"

Sam's eyes twinkled with amusement, but she tempered the laughter in her voice as she dutifully replied, "I think it was a very smart thing to buy some clothes for Polly, honey." Again, Sam and Jack exchanged a shared look of delight over the top of Leorah's head, including Cassie in the moment as well.

"Did you find the next crystal, Mommy? Does you need me to help you now?" Leorah's questions brought them back to why their little girl was at the mountain in the first place.

"Yes sweetie, I did find the crystal. Actually, Marjie found it this time," Sam corrected herself. Then she held out her hands for Leorah, who went willingly. Sam smiled down at the little girl in her arms. "And guess what? You were right. This crystal is green."

Leorah's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? Is it a pretty? Is it green like my eyes?"

Sam seemed to consider the question for a moment before replying, "Well actually, I think your eyes are much prettier than the crystal."

Leorah smiled and threw her arms around her mother's neck, hugging her tightly. "I miss-ted you, mommy," she whispered into her ear.

Sam's eyes misted as she hugged the little girl back. "I missed you too, sweetheart. But I'm glad you had such a fun day with Cassie."

Leorah pulled back and looked at her mother. "I had lots of fun, but now I is ready to help you and daddy. I wants to show Daniel and Teaw'c my bear first. They will be so 'prised to know that I maked her myself!" she exclaimed with pride.

"Well, first of all, we are going to get something to eat. Or did you eat your fill of popcorn already, young lady?" Jack asked in a teasing tone as he took Leorah from Sam's arms and swung her to the ground.

"We shared a small popcorn," Cassie answered. "I don't think she's too full, are you Leah?"

"Does they have mac'roni and cheese today?" the little girl looked up at her father eagerly.

"I believe they do," he replied with a grin.

She smiled back. "Then I'm not too full!" The three adults laughed, then turned to head toward the elevators that would take them to the commissary. Leorah held her father's hand in one of hers and her bear in the other. As they walked down the corridor, the bear swung happily to and fro as the little girl resumed her narrative about her day.

Thirty minutes later they were in Sam's lab, minus Cassie who had opted to spend some time with her mother in the infirmary. Everyone was now standing in the same spots they had been the day before with the exception of Jack, who had taken Teal'c's place and now stood directly behind Leorah. As the other man had done the previous day, Jack's hands rested on his daughter's waist, ready to pull her from danger should the need arise.

Daniel placed the sparkling green crystal on a piece of cloth in front of Leorah, along with the hologram device. "You ready?" he asked gently, looking down at the little girl who had become such and important part of all of their lives in the last few months.

She smiled up at him. "I'm ready, Daniel."

He smiled back. "You know what to do, then," he gestured with his hand toward both objects. Leorah nodded her head and turned back to the table. Gingerly, she picked up the crystal and studied it closely, then turned to her mother with a smile. "It is a pretty green, isn't it mommy?"

Sam smiled at the childish comment. "Yes, it certainly is Leorah."

"I hope the next one's purple. I like purple too," the little girl commented before turning back to the task at hand. With tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth, Leorah gently placed the crystal in the back of the device. Then, she set the conjoined objects on the table and stood back to watch what happened. Jack's hands tightened around her waist as he too waited to see what would be revealed this time.

Just as it had yesterday, the hologram sprang to life. This time, the room was bathed in a soft green glow that had Leorah gasping in appreciation. "Oh – that's pretty!"

"Whoa!" Jack gasped as well at the next image that appeared. "Now _that's _what I call a honking big space gun!" he exclaimed.

Teal'c cocked his head to the side as he studied the diagram before him. "I believe your assessment is correct this time, O'Neill," he concurred. For indeed, before them lay the blueprints for what appeared to be a large weapon. Mathematical equations ran alongside the contraption as well as what appeared to be instructions written in Ancient.

Jack turned and gave Teal'c a large grin, patently ignoring the "this time", before turning toward Sam. "So where do we find this thing?" he asked, his eyes filled with eager anticipation, almost like a kid at Christmas.

"We don't," her reply deflated him for a moment. "We build it," she added with a teasing grin.

Jack's eyebrows rose in surprise. "We build it? You can do that?"

Sam studied the configuration and equations in front of her for a long moment before giving her husband a cocky grin. "Ya, sure, you betcha!" The patent O'Neill grin returned full force. Next to him, Daniel rolled his eyes. He knew they'd start taking on each other's traits at some point, but had fervently hoped it would be Jack picking up some of Sam's and not the other way around.

The comment Daniel was about to make was cut off by the appearance of the Ancient. "Look! The man in the white dress!" Leorah pointed at the table where the hologram of the man in question stood before them. Everyone stared at the image. The atmosphere in the room changed immediately into one of wary tension as they waited for the hologram to speak.

They didn't have to wait long. "You have succeeded in your quest to locate two of the three obelisks needed to help you stay the hand of the Ori. A weapon can be built that will render the Prior's power ineffective against you. To fully succeed, however, you must retrieve the final crystal, for only then will your future be secure." The hologram paused and looked around, as if he were really in their presence, before he continued. "A safeguard has been put in place to ensure that only those deemed worthy claim the final crystal. The hand of the child will be the key to unlocking the final stone. Trust in the gifts that have brought you thus far: strength, knowledge, and fortitude, and you will be victorious." With those final words, the Ancient faded and disappeared from sight.

The room was quiet, all earlier levity gone as the implications of what had just been said set in. Sam looked at Jack, her eyes stricken. The one thing they had absolutely not wanted to do had happened: they would once again have to take their daughter off world in order to retrieve the final crystal.


	15. A Bump in the Road

_The room was quiet, all earlier levity gone as the implications of what had just been said set in. Sam looked at Jack, her eyes stricken. The one thing they had absolutely not wanted to do had happened: they would once again have to take their daughter off world in order to retrieve the final crystal._

**A Bump in the Road**

Leorah looked at the somber faces of the adults around her, wondering what had happened to make everyone so sad and serious all of a sudden. Even Teal'c, who seemed to be serious almost all the time, had a look on his face that made the little girl wary. She had only half listened when the man in the white dress was talking, for Leorah was more interested in the pretty green colors that were floating around in the space in front of her. Turning on her chair, Leorah looked up at her mother and tugged on her sleeve. "Mommy? What's wrong?" she whispered, although everyone in the room clearly heard the question and the uncertainty behind it.

Sam's gaze fell to her daughter, then back to Jack. He nodded at her, then turned and gave a curt nod to the extra personnel in the lab. Quickly interpreting the movement, they took their leave until only Teal'c, Daniel, Marjie, Sam and Jack remained. Sam picked Leorah up and carried her to the end of the long lab table, away from the various instruments that were scattered across its surface. Jack followed and stood next to his wife, the other three adults remained where they were; ready to offer assistance but wanting to give the family space. Sam set the child down so that she was seated on the table and able to look directly into her mother's eyes. "I'm scared, mommy," Leorah whispered, the quiet of the room a sure sign to the little girl that something was amiss.

Sam took a deep breath and forced a smile to her face. She touched Leorah's cheek gently before stating, "There's nothing to be afraid of sweetheart. We were just…surprised that's all. Did you hear what the Ancient said, honey?"

Leorah shook her head. "I wasn't listening," she stated with a guilty look. She wasn't sure if she was going to get in trouble for not listening, like she sometimes did at school.

Jack erased that worry immediately. "I have trouble with that myself, kiddo. Especially when people talk in circles." He grinned down at Leorah and brushed his hand over her curls, then pulled a chair over and sat down so that he was eye to eye with his daughter. "Seems as if we're going to need a little more of your help than we had bargained on, princess."

Leorah stared into his eyes and nodded. "I know, daddy. There's one more crystal. But I is good at putting the crystals in the hol-low-gram." She sounded the word out with a concentrated frown. "Why is it diff'rent this time?"

Jack smiled at her and took her hands in his. He glanced up at Sam before continuing. "Well, apparently that last crystal is so special, that mommy won't be able to get off the planet by herself. We're going to need you to go with, Leah. That's what the Ancient was telling us. Now, mommy and I really don't want to have to take you off-world, but I think we're going to have to in order to get this last crystal." Jack's eyes searched the little girl's, trying to see if she understood what he was saying.

Leorah was silent for a moment, deep in thought. She looked at her mother, then back at her father. "Does I have to ride in a space ship again, daddy? I didn't like that. 'Specially when we was shotted at."

Jack couldn't help the grin that crossed his face at her last sentence. "No baby. You will not have to ride in a ship. And no one will be shooting at anyone," he added with feeling. "You'll go through the Stargate, just like mommy did the other day. Remember how she was back before supper?" Leorah nodded her head. "Well, that's how fast we're hoping your trip will be."

Marjie cleared her throat. When Jack turned to look at her, she said quietly, "We could…send the teams through first, Sir, and send for Leorah once we've located the stone. That way, she'll only have to be on the planet for a few minutes," she offered, then gulped nervously for interrupting in the first place. Daniel placed a supportive hand on her shoulder and left it there.

Jack regarded the young woman for a moment before slowing nodding. "Good idea. Thanks, Sampson." He turned back to Leorah. "See? Even better. You'll only be there for a few minutes. And I plan on coming through with you, how does that sound?"

Leorah looked at her mother. "What about mommy? Will she come too?"

Sam leaned forward and picked Leorah up in her arms. "I'll probably have to go through with the teams, sweetheart. But I'll be waiting on the other side of the gate when you and daddy come through, OK?" Sam glanced at Jack, making sure she wasn't getting ahead of herself. He nodded once, indicating that he agreed with her plan.

Leorah smiled. "OK, mommy." She turned to Jack. "Can I wear my pink sneakers, like last time? They is my lucky sneakers," she added with conviction.

Jack chuckled. "Well, we can't have you going off world without your lucky sneakers now, can we?"

Leorah shook her head empathetically. Satisfied with the simple answers to her questions and no longer frightened, Leorah wiggled to be let down. Just like that, she was on to another topic. "Can I go see Cassie now? I wants to show her a picture I colored yesterday in Auntie Janet's office."

"I will take Leorah to Dr. Frasier's office, O'Neill," Teal'c stated, stepping forward to take the little girl's hand in his own. "Should I enquire if Cassandra will be able to watch Leorah this evening?"

Sam looked at Jack, biting her lip in indecision. She really didn't want Leorah to be away from either of them anymore today, but she knew she had quite a bit of work to do. "I'll need to stay a while and study the configurations for the weapon. I want to have a detailed plan in place for my team before we get the final piece of this," she stated with a slight tone of apology in her voice.

Jack studied his wife for a moment. He could see that she was still shaken by the news that they would need to take Leorah off-world to retrieve the final crystal. Hell, _he_ was still shaken…and more than a little pissed off. But he knew that his wife's way of dealing with her anxiety would be to delve into the science behind the weapon. It would give her time to assimilate and digest this new bump in the road: whereas he would need to punch something…really, really hard…in order to even begin to accept the idea of sending his little girl off-world. Slowly, Jack nodded in agreement with her before turning to Teal'c. "Tell Cass and Janet I'll come by for Leah in about an hour." Teal'c nodded, then turned to leave the room, holding onto Leorah's hand and listening intently as she explained again how she had made her stuffed bear that day.

Daniel and Marjie moved to the end of the table and resumed their study of the newest information from the hologram. Their heads were bent together as they quietly discussed the recent revelations from the Ancient. Jack eyed his wife with consideration. "You gonna be OK?" he asked softly.

Sam chewed her lip and slowly nodded. "I think so; it's just…so unexpected. I was really hoping she wouldn't have any bigger part in this than she has already."

Jack nodded, the look in his eyes speaking volumes as he bit out, "Yeah. You and me both."

She placed a hand on his arm. "Thank you, Jack. For explaining things to Leorah. I wasn't sure if I…" she faltered to a stop as her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey. We're a team, remember?" He smiled at her as he squeezed the hand on his arm. "I cover for you, you cover for me. Especially when it comes to explaining things to Leah. Of course," he added with a twinkle in his eye, "When she starts to ask questions about sex, she's all yours!"

Sam let out a snort of laughter, then laid her forehead briefly on Jack's chest, still chuckling. "You always did know how to make me laugh. Even during the tensest moments."

He pressed a quick kiss against the top of her head, knowing that Daniel and Marjie weren't paying them the least bit of attention...and not really caring if they were. "Just one of my many talents, Mrs. O'Neill."

She looked up at him and grinned. "Many, many talents, General O'Neill."

He grinned back, then gently pushed her away. "All right Doctor. Back to work. I'm giving you until," he looked at his watch, "2000 hours, and no later. Then I expect you to head home. I'm sure there's a certain young lady who won't settle down until her mother gets home."

"I'll be there," she smiled as she turned back to her work. Jack watched the three scientists for a moment before turning and leaving the room. He had a few things to finish up before he could take his daughter home. And maybe a round or two of boxing to squeeze in at the gym.

-------

Sam was packed up for the night and just about to head out of her lab when Janet summoned her to her office. Puzzled, and a bit put out at the delay, Sam none-the-less made her way to the infirmary before heading home.

She found Janet in her office; ready herself to leave for the night. Sam popped her head in the door. "Janet? You wanted to see me?"

The other woman looked up, a strange expression crossing her face before she waved Sam in. "Yeah Sam. I needed to…talk to you for a minute."

Sam frowned as she entered the office. The frown deepened when Janet indicated the chair in front of her. "Sit down, Sam."

"Is this going to take long? I want to get home before Jack puts Leorah to bed," she stated, her tone conveying her slight irritation.

Janet gave her a smile. "No. This shouldn't take long at all." At that, Sam sat down and looked at her friend and doctor, an impatient look on her face. Janet sighed and took a seat as well. "Sam, you remember that blood test I took, before you left the infirmary this afternoon?"

Sam nodded her head, her stomach clenching in a brief moment of panic. "Was something wrong, Janet?" She leaned forward slightly, ready to tackle whatever Janet had to tell her head on.

That same, strange expression crossed the doctor's face before she replied, "Well, not wrong, exactly. Just…different." Sam cocked an eyebrow and waited. Janet sighed. "I know this isn't the best time for this, Sam. Especially with what you and Jack are dealing with now, regarding these crystals and Leorah's involvement. Plus the threat of the Ori…well, there's a lot going on."

"Would you just spit it out already?" The impatience was no longer hidden.

Janet smiled this time. "Sam, on a hunch, I ran a test on your blood work that I normally wouldn't consider doing, unless you asked me to. Or if you were still military."

"Janet!"

The smile widened. "Sam honey, you're pregnant."

That shocked the blond woman. She was momentarily speechless. "P…pregnant? As in…_pregnant?_"

Janet chuckled. "Yes Sam. As in, you and Jack are going to have a baby."

Sam leaned back in the chair, her mind reeling and her mouth hanging slack. "Pregnant," she all but whispered. "But Janet, I didn't think I could…"

"Well, obviously, you can," Janet beamed at her.

Sam blinked several times and her gaze became unfocused as her mind whirled. Finally, after several minutes, Janet pulled her back. "Sam? Are you OK with this?" The humor was no longer present, only a deep concern for her friend.

Mentally shaking herself, Sam forced herself back to the present. "Am I OK with it? God yes! I'm thrilled! But…I'm terrified too." She looked at Janet, her eyes showing clearly her anxiety. "What if I can't do this, Janet?" she whispered. "I'm just starting to get comfortable being a mother to Leorah. Adding a newborn into the mix…what if I do something wrong?"

Janet grasped the distraught woman's hands firmly in her own. "Oh honey. You're going to do just fine. You are a terrific mother to Leorah. That little girl loves you and Jack with her whole being, and you both love her. And I am quite certain that there will be more than enough love in all of you for a new baby, don't you?" she gently questioned.

Slowly, Sam nodded, but she didn't look as convinced as Janet would have liked. Then another thought occurred to Sam, making her pull away from her friend and pale slightly. "Oh crap, Janet. I can't tell Jack about this. Not yet."

Janet's eyebrows rose and she blinked twice. She pulled back in confusion. "What?" She thought she'd misheard her friend.

Sam got up and began to pace the small office. "You heard me. If I tell him now, there's no way he's going to let me go off world. Amd that's just not an option. Not right now. I have to go at least once more so we can find that last crystal. Besides, there is no way in Netu that I'm staying behind when my daughter goes through that gate. No _way_!"

Janet came to stand beside Sam, stopping her pacing by grasping her firmly by the arms. It was amazing how tight a grip such a small person had, Sam thought absently. "Sam, just take it easy." Janet ignored the glare that accompanied her words. "First of all, you have to tell Jack. If you don't, as CMO, I _will_ have to. And I'm sure your husband won't be too happy hearing that his wife is pregnant from me!" Sam winced, for she could well imagine Jack's reaction should that happen. "Secondly, yes, Jack is probably going to become even more protective than he is now, but he also realizes what's at stake here. He will do everything within his power to keep you safe, as well as to complete the mission, and I think you know that." Sam heaved a sigh and looked away for a moment before Janet's words pulled her back. The tone was much softer now. "I will do a complete exam tomorrow, Sam, so we can see how far along you are, and to make sure everything's going all right. But I am certain that at this stage of pregnancy, there is no harm in your going through the Stargate. I know for a fact that Lieutenant Alders went through during her first 3 months of pregnancy, with no ill effects to her or her little boy. We'll present all the facts to Jack after the exam. After a calm, rational discussion, it will be up to both of you to decide if you do or do not go off-world. Sam, you and I both know that Jack will make that decision with you, not without you." She released Sam and grinned suddenly. "Just as I have no doubt that the man is going to be absolutely shell-shocked when you tell him the news. In a good way, of course," she added as Sam gave her a concerned look.

Sam thought for a moment before taking another deep breath, looking slightly chagrined. Then she smiled. "Yeah. You're right, Janet. I guess I…panicked a bit there, huh?"

Janet smiled. "Just a little." She stepped forward and gave her friend a tight hug. "But everything's going to be just fine, Sam. I am so happy for you. You and Jack both." She stepped back. "And Leorah, of course. She's going to be a big sister soon. Cassie will be jealous…she always wanted to be a big sister."

Sam grinned. "It's not too late, Jan."

The other woman snorted. "Bite your tongue." She pulled on her coat. "Now, get home and share the good news with your husband. Remember, I'll want to see you first thing in the morning – for your exam _and_ to hear all about how he took the news!" She gave Sam a wink. The two women hugged once more before Sam took her leave; her mind filled with how to tell her husband they would be adding to their family soon.

--------

Jack could tell from the moment Sam stepped through the door that she was preoccupied. Yes, she gave Leorah her full attention while helping the little girl get ready for bed, but he sensed that her mind was elsewhere. Once the little girl was securely tucked in bed, had her story and the requisite final drink of water, Jack took Sam's hand and gently pulled her into the living room. He was certain her current mood had to do with the fact that Leorah would be going off-world to help retrieve the final crystal. Intent on easing her worries, Jack sat her on the couch with firm orders to stay put, then went into the kitchen and poured them each a glass of wine. He handed hers over before he sat down next to her.

"OK Sam. Tell me what's going on in that genius head of yours." he started without preamble.

Sam, needing a distraction while she gathered her thoughts, raised the glass to her lips then suddenly placed it on the coffee table, her brow furrowing at what she had almost just done. Geez, this was going to take some getting used to, she thought to herself.

Jack frowned as well, noting her actions carefully and wondering at them. "Sam?"

She drew her gaze back to her husband, then took a deep breath. "Janet asked to see me before I left," she started, knowing it was better to do this quickly rather than slowly.

A brief look of panic crossed Jack's face before he tamped it down. He placed his own barely touched glass of wine beside hers and turned to fully face her. "Is something wrong, Sam?" he asked quietly, his eyes never leaving hers as he took her hands in his own.

Sam looked down for a moment, before gazing back at him. "Well, not wrong, exactly. Just…different." She unknowingly used the exact same words Janet had just an hour ago. Jack cocked an eyebrow at her, his confusion and growing impatience apparent in his gaze. She took another deep breath, then blew it out and up, ruffling her bangs in the process. "The timing on this is not good, I know that, Jack. But I didn't exactly plan for this to happen. Hell, I pretty much figured it _couldn't_ happen." She gazed into his eyes. "You have to promise me that you're not going to…over react, OK?"

"You're killing me here, Sam. Will you just tell me already?" His hands tightened around her fingers as panic moved past irritation to the forefront.

Sam nodded her head. "Ok. Sorry. See, the thing is…well…I'm…I'm kind of…pregnant." She whispered that last bit, her eyes closely watching his for a reaction.

She didn't have to wait long. His eyes widened comically, then bounced back and forth from her eyes to her stomach, as if he were checking to see if she was telling the truth. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he finally was able to get something out. "_Kind_ of pregnant?" he croaked, not knowing exactly why he had latched onto those particular words.

Sam giggled nervously. "OK. Definitely pregnant." She paused. "We're going to have a baby, Jack," she whispered, her eyes shining with tears.

He stared at her for a long, long moment, before a grin slowly spread across his face. "A baby," he whispered. Then, "Sweet!" a bit louder. With a sudden move, he pulled her forward and crushed her against him, burying his face in her neck. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and let the tears fall, a mixture of emotions coursing through her.

After a long time holding her tightly in his arms, Jack finally pulled back and kissed her with passion. Then he gazed deeply into her eyes. "Thank you", he said simply, but the expression on his face belied the simple words he had just uttered. Sam pulled him back to her and kissed him, allowing her feelings to flow through.

When they finally pulled apart, Jack looked at her and shook his head, a bemused expression on his face. "A baby. I never would have guessed…" Then he smiled. "Wonder how our little princess is going to react to the news?"

Sam's brow creased with worry. "I'm not sure, but let's not tell her yet, OK? At least, not until after all of this is over with," she added, waving her hand in the air to indicate the current happenings at the SGC.

Jack nodded his head, correctly reading her concern. Deciding to lighten the moment, he cocked an eyebrow. "Are you feeling OK? Do you need anything? Juice, water…a pickle?" he added with a grin.

She slapped his arm playfully. "Stop it!" He laughed and pulled her onto his lap, cuddling her close. Sam leaned her head against his chest and sighed. "I'm so glad you're happy about this, Jack. I was afraid…" She let the sentence hang there, not sure how to put her fears into words just yet.

Jack frowned. "You thought I wouldn't want to have another child?" he asked, his voice filled with disbelief.

"No, not that," she quickly amended. "It's just that…well, the timing kind of stinks," she allowed hesitantly.

Jack pulled her even closer. "That doesn't mean I'm not happy, Sam. Just that things will be a bit more…challenging for a while." He sighed as he pressed a kiss into her hair. "To start with, we're going to have to find someone else to take your place on the next mission, 'cause there's no way in hell I'm letting you go off-world!"

Sam sighed and shook her head slightly. So much for not over-reacting.

* * *

_Well, I really had planned on the pregnancy coming during an epilogue, but muse had other ideas. A bit cliche perhaps, but it will add another dimension as the story reaches its peak. Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Truthfully, it kind of wrote itself...especially the bit between Janet and Sam. Please let me know your thoughts:)_


	16. The Hardest Thing

_Jack pulled her even closer. "That doesn't mean I'm not happy, Sam. Just that things will be a bit more…challenging for a while." He sighed as he pressed a kiss into her hair. "To start with, we're going to have to find someone else to take your place on the next mission, 'cause there's no way in hell I'm letting you go off-world!"_

_Sam sighed and shook her head slightly. So much for a calm, rational discussion._

**The Hardest Thing**

It didn't take a genius to figure out that trying to talk to Jack tonight about his intention to ground her from off-world travel would be an effort in futility. After all, the news was fresh and from the way he held her in his arms, Sam could tell he was feeling more than a little protective right now. And so Sam bit her tongue and allowed his comment to roll off her back. But she did stiffen slightly in his arms after hearing the comment, indicating to Jack that he had just opened a can of worms: huge, honking worms that he would have a difficult time stuffing back into said can. So, by tacit agreement, they didn't discuss work anymore that night. They instead spent time cuddling and talking about how their lives would change with the addition of the newest Carter-O'Neill...and how best to break the news to Leorah.

Jack awakened the next morning before either of the females in his home. He looked down into the peaceful face of his wife and smiled as he recalled the news she had imparted last night. Very gently, he laid a hand on her flat stomach, marveling at the knowledge that a tiny human being was now growing within her. He looked at the clock. 0630. Quietly, Jack got out of bed and, after a quick stop in the bathroom, retreated to the living room where he could make some phone calls without disturbing his slumbering wife.

It was a Sunday morning, a day that normally Jack and Sam would devote to their family. Unfortunately, with all that was currently going on in the mountain regarding the hologram device and subsequent weapon, Jack knew a lazy Sunday at home would not be entirely possible. But, with the news about the upcoming addition to their family, Jack was determined to slow down the push for the final mission…at least for a day or two. So he got on the phone and called Colonels Reynolds and Johnson and told them that their teams were on down time for the day. When Reynolds questioned him as to why, Jack's curt, "Personal reasons" prevented the man from asking further questions. Jack then put in a quick call to the infirmary, confirming a time to meet with Janet. Except for the visit to the infirmary, Jack had no intentions of allowing either one of them to get sucked into the vortex of the SGC; not today at least. Plans in place, Jack smiled and returned to bed. He gathered Sam's warm body into his own and fell back asleep.

They all awoke two hours later and, after an unhurried breakfast of French toast and scrambled eggs, left for the SGC. They dropped Leorah off with Cassie for a few hours, promising an afternoon outing when they returned. "Can I ride a pony today, daddy? I really, really wants to ride a pony," Leorah begged, her green eyes bright and pleading.

Jack had laughed and ruffled her hair. "I'll see what I can do. You be good for Cassie, understand?"

"Yes sir!" she saluted stoically, then ruined the effect by giggling.

"No giggling, soldier," Jack gave her a mock frown, causing Leorah to giggle even louder. Jack sighed. "You're just like your mother," but the smile on his face belied the mock exasperation in his tone.

Jack and Sam departed with smiles and a light step. Although there was a slight amount of underlying tension due to the unfinished conversation of the night before, both of them eager to meet with Janet. For slightly different reasons of course. Jack was eager to assure himself that everything was OK and Sam was even more eager to enlist Janet's help in convincing Jack that it was all right for her to go off world.

The base was quiet on this Sunday morning, and they passed few people on their way to the infirmary. Janet greeted them warmly, noting the way Jack's arm was held protectively around Sam's waist. "Good morning Sam, Jack." Her eyes brightened. "I see by the way you're keeping her close that Sam told you the news?" she asked Jack.

Jack grinned and pulled Sam closer still. "Yep. The little woman's got a bun in the oven," he quipped with a tone of pride in his voice.

Janet laughed when Sam slapped him on the arm. "Yes, I know." She turned to Sam. "How are you feeling?"

Sam let her frown dissolve and smiled. "Just fine."

"No morning sickness?"

"Nope." Then her brow creased. "That's OK isn't it? Not to feel sick, I mean?"

"Of course. Not all women have morning sickness, Sam. If you don't, you can count yourself lucky! But you still need to be careful…easy on the caffeine, no alcohol, watch the greasy food."

"I know. But giving up coffee, that's going to be difficult," Sam wrinkled her nose in displeasure.

"There is such thing as decaf, dear," Jack offered with a smile. Sam's nose crinkled even more.

Janet laughed. "I'm sure you'll survive, Sam. Now, are you ready for your exam?" Sam nodded her head, gave Jack a quick kiss, and then went to the corner of the infirmary where a curtain had been set up. While she was changing, Janet turned back to Jack. She eyed him closely. "So, how do you _really_ feel about all of this?"

Jack blinked. Nothing like cutting to the chase. He looked toward the curtained off area, than back at Janet before replying. "Thrilled. And scared to death," he freely admitted.

Janet smiled. "That's pretty much what Sam said yesterday. You'll be fine, Jack," she laid a reassuring hand on his arm.

"It's not me I'm worried about, Janet," he admitted rather gruffly.

Janet nodded knowingly. "I know. Come on, let's go find out how your wife is and see if we can figure out when your baby is due." She led him across the room and behind the curtain, where Sam now sat wearing a gown and a tremulous smile. Jack crossed to her and sat down, taking her hand and squeezing it firmly in support.

Janet ran through a list of questions, took blood pressure readings and another blood sample before having Sam lie back. She quickly performed an internal exam. Jack kept his eyes focused on his wife's face, not wanting to be a party to what Janet was currently doing. When she straightened, Janet smiled. "Your cervix is closed up nice and tightly, Sam. According to when you had your last period, I'd say you're about six weeks along. The baby should be born around the end of April, early May. We'll get a better idea once you're further along and I can do an ultrasound."

Jack frowned in puzzlement at this news. "Six weeks? How can we not have known about this for six weeks?"

Janet looked at Sam before explaining. "Well, most people don't know until they are between four and six weeks along. Because of Sam's unique chemical make-up and her experience with Jolinar, she doesn't have a regular cycle. So it's not unusual that there weren't some signs before now."

"Will that affect the baby, Janet?" Sam asked quietly. "I mean, the naquadah in my blood and everything?" Both Janet and Jack could hear the worry in her voice.

Janet laid a reassuring hand on Sam's arm. "I'm not real sure, Sam, but I don't think you have anything to worry about. We'll keep a close eye on you just the same," she assured both of them.

"She shouldn't go off-world though, should she Doc?" Jack voiced the concern that had been bothering him since last night. He stole a quick glance at Sam's face, noting the frown that crossed her face at his words. "I mean, having your atoms split apart, then put back together…that can't be good for a developing baby, can it?"

Janet and Sam looked at each other, sharing a silent communication. Janet nodded to Sam, then turned back to Jack. He eyed the two of them suspiciously, knowing that he probably didn't have a snowball's chance in hell of winning this argument if the two of them ganged up on him. "There really is no evidence that gate travel is harmful to an expectant mother or her child, Jack," she began in her most professional voice. "We have taken in many refugees who were expecting, and they traveled through the gate several times with no ill effects. Not to mention Lieutenant Alders, who went through the gate up through her third month of pregnancy."

"Yeah, well none of them were carrying my child," Jack ground out, knowing he was going to lose this battle even before it had begun. It didn't mean he was going to give up without a fight though. This was his unborn child they were talking about.

Janet smiled. "Well, no they weren't Jack, but they _were_ pregnant. And none of them, bar Lieutenant Adler, were even close to Sam when it comes to their physical condition." Janet crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a long, measured look. "I promise you Jack, I will monitor Sam closely. If I even _suspect_ that there might be a danger to either Sam or the baby, I will strongly advise against gate travel."

Sam placed her hand on Jack's arm and lightly squeezed. She knew he was worried, and she loved him for it. But she also was an integral part of this mission and was determined to do see it through. Sam knew she could argue with him, debate, and pull up as many statistics as she needed in order to sway him to her way of thinking. But she really didn't want to do that. She wanted him to trust her. "Jack, if Janet says I shouldn't go, I won't. I promise. But for now, she thinks it's OK for me and the baby to travel through the gate. I just have to complete this final mission, then I can stay on Earth if that's what you really want. But please - let me do my job. Trust me." When his face remained inscrutable, Sam sighed. "I can't…I can't stay behind, sitting on my backside, when Leorah goes off world, Jack. That would kill me, not knowing what was going on, not knowing if…God, if something happened to her because I wasn't there, I'd never forgive myself," she finished softly, her eyes filling with unshed tears.

Jack looked into her eyes and felt the pain of her words. Still, he couldn't help adding quietly, "Now you know how I feel every time you go off-world."

Sam bit her lip and looked away. She felt momentarily deflated and didn't stop the lone tear that escaped and slid down her cheek. Jack could feel Janet's eyes burning a hole through the back of his head and closed his eyes in defeat. He couldn't ground her…not without a good reason. And he really didn't have one. Just the over powering need to protect his family. Very gently, Jack reached forward and grasped Sam's chin, turning her face toward him. He softly brushed the tear from her cheek as he gazed into her eyes. "All right Sam. I won't force you to stay back," he stated quietly. Then his eyes hardened slightly. "But if there's even an _inkling_ of danger or we find out that a trip through the gate could harm the baby…"

"I'll stay behind. I promise," she assured him, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Jack," she whispered into his ear.

Jack just nodded, hoping that he didn't come to regret this decision.

They left soon after, a prescription for prenatal vitamins in Sam's hand and another round of congratulations from Janet. When they mentioned their intention to keep their news quiet for a while, she assured them that no one would hear anything from her. Jack made a brief stop in his office, just to make sure there were no pressing issues he needed to take care of, then they left the mountain together. And although he seemed to have accepted the idea of his wife going off-world for the time being, Jack was fighting an internal battle that would continue until Sam ceased gate travel for the remainder of her pregnancy.

The remainder of the day was spent with Leorah, and Jack found himself relaxing a bit more. After a quick lunch at a local family restaurant, they headed out of town for a special outing. Jack had rung up an old friend from his earlier days in the air force; a man who owned a small ranch outside of Colorado Springs. Ted Masterson had been more than happy to have the Carter-O'Neill's come visit for the afternoon. He just so happened to have a Shetland pony on the ranch, a pet for his young grandson. Leorah was beside herself with joy when she spotted the gray, long-haired pony. "A pony! A real live pony! Does I get to ride it, daddy?" Her eager face washed away the rest of his tension, at least for the time being.

"Yes, my little cowgirl. You get to ride the pony. Once Ted gets him ready, that is."

Her eager look was transferred to Ted Masterson. "What is the pony's name, Mr. Ted? Is it a boy or a girl pony? My kitty is named Belle. She's a girl, but I doesn't care if the pony is a boy, 'cause I plays with boys at school," she informed the slightly baffled man.

Ted raised a quizzical eye toward Jack, who grinned back. "I take it your grandson isn't quite so loquacious?" his face filled with amusement.

Ted laughed. "Not nearly." Then he turned and got down on one knee beside Leorah to answer her questions. "This pony's name is Shep. And he's a boy. But he's real gentle. My grandson rides him whenever he comes to visit me." He tweaked her pigtail. "I think you and Shep will get along just fine," he smiled.

"Me too. I won't hurt him, I promise. I loves my kitty and I never, ever hurt her. Well, 'cept that one time when I putted her in the laundry chute. But mommy had lots of towels downstairs, so she didn't really get hurted that time." Leorah turned to look up at Sam. "Did she mommy?" There was an edge of worry in the little girl's voice.

Sam smiled gently. "No, she didn't. And you learned to never do anything like that again, didn't you?"

Leorah nodded eagerly, then turned back to Ted. "I really likes animals," she whispered fervently.

He smiled. "I'm sure you do," he agreed before getting to his feet. "Now, you stay here with your parents and I'll get old Shep all saddled up, OK? Then we'll take you for a ride."

Leorah climbed up on the railing and watched with eager anticipation as Ted put the saddle, halter and bridle on the pony. When he brought Shep over to the gate, Leorah hopped down and ran to meet him. The smile of pure joy on her face as Ted placed her on the pony's back and led her around the corral was enough to make Jack forget his worries completely. He wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled her in front of him, resting one palm on her stomach and his chin on her head. Sam sighed and leaned back into him, feeling the tension ease from both of them as she did so…and sending up a prayer that it didn't return.

And for the remainder of that Sunday afternoon and early evening, it didn't. Two contented adults and one tired but happy little girl returned home Sunday evening. Jack carried his sleepy daughter inside and put her to bed, placing her new, pink cowgirl hat next to her pillow as he quietly closed her bedroom door.

------

A violent storm on PYZ-544 prevented the final mission from embarking late Monday morning and put it off until the following day; a happenstance that didn't bother Jack O'Neill in the slightest. The peace and relaxation of the previous afternoon had given way to evening, when his worries raced once more to the forefront of his mind. Although he and Sam had reached a tacit understanding that she would go off-world to search for the third crystal, Jack still harbored his doubts. Not doubts about her abilities to handle the mission, per say, but doubts about the sanity of allowing his pregnant wife to travel through a device that would literally break her apart before putting her back together. He shuddered just thinking about it.

Sam had no trouble picking up on his introspective mood, and felt a mixture of guilt and disappointment. But she also was determined to complete her part of the mission…and to be on that planet when her little girl came through the gate. And so once again, there was a slightly uncomfortable tension between the two of them that Sam wasn't certain how to erase.

Late Monday afternoon found Jack in the gym, engaging in his weekly sparring match with Teal'c. Although he rarely got off-world anymore, Jack enjoyed his workouts with his friend and was determined to keep himself in shape should he need arise to chase after a few aliens...or an energetic five year old. Usually, he was a pretty good match for the seasoned Jaffa warrior. Not that he could ever beat Teal'c, but he often gave the larger man a run for his money. Not this afternoon, though. Jack was barely dodging the jabs that came at him left and right and as the session wore on, Teal'c found himself hitting his friend more often than not. After one particularly bad blow that landed Jack flat on his back, Teal'c stood with his hands at his sides as he gazed upon his downed friend. "Your mind appears to be elsewhere today, O'Neill," he observed flatly.

Jack didn't bother to deny it. He gave a grimace as he pulled himself to his feet. "Yeah. Sorry T. A lot on my feeble mind, I guess," he tried for a lightness that Teal'c wasn't buying.

Teal'c gave him an impatient look before crossing the room and retrieving two towels from a nearby bench. He handed one over to Jack and wiped his own face with the other before placing it loosely around his neck. "I sense a great deal of distress over this final mission…from both you and Samantha." When Jack just shrugged in answer, Teal'c gave him a considering look. "The necessity of bringing Leorah to PYZ-544 troubles me as well, O'Neill. But I can assure you, we will make certain no threat is present before your daughter steps foot through the gate."

Jack finished wiping his own face and sighed deeply before taking a seat on the bench. "Yeah. I know." He was quiet for a moment before continuing. "This whole things sucks, to tell you the truth, T. Why the hell are we having to jump through all these hoops in order to build some weapon against a group of power hungry…whatever they are, who may or may not reach our planet in some distant future?" As he spoke, Jack's voice continued to rise; a sure sign of his anger and frustration. "If these Ancients are so all-powerful, why the hell don't they just take care of the Ori themselves, instead of using a little girl and leading us on a goose chase throughout the galaxy?" Jack stood up and began to pace. He knew with Teal'c, there was no need to tread lightly, and so he didn't. He let the thoughts and feelings that had been plaguing him for the last few days find their voice.

"I do not know the answers to these questions, O'Neill. However, I do know that the Ori are a dangerous threat not only to Earth, but to many other worlds as well. I do not believe that the Ancients had any intention to bring harm to the child; her presence is merely an insurance against those who might use the weapon for a purpose it was not intended." Teal'c cocked his head to the side as he watched Jack consider his words while continuing his pacing. "I believe it is not merely the idea of taking Leorah Michelle off-world that troubles you, O'Neill," he observed quietly.

Jack stopped mid-stride and gave his friend a long look. Knowing he had to confide in someone, and that Teal'c was the epitome of discretion, Jack sank wearily onto the bench and ran a hand through his hair. "You're right. It's not just Leorah I'm worried about. It's Sam too," he finally admitted. Teal'c cocked his head and waited for Jack to continue. Another deep sigh ran through Jack before he quietly stated. "Sam's pregnant, Teal'c."

Both eyebrows went up at this unexpected piece of information. "This is most welcome news, O'Neill. I am certain that a child created from the combined genetic material of you and Samantha will be most remarkable indeed." When Jack just nodded absently, Teal'c frowned. "Does the impending birth of your child not please you, O'Neill?" he asked, his voice laced with confusion.

"Of course, it pleases me, T. My God, the whole idea of Sam and me having a baby…adding to our family…it absolutely astounds me. But the idea of her going off-world, especially now…well frankly, that scares the crap out of me," he admitted, throwing his friend a slightly embarrassed look.

Teal'c nodded in consideration of Jack's words. "It is understandable that you are apprehensive about Samantha's activities, now that she is carrying your offspring. I recall feeling much the same when Dry'ac was with child. But I am certain that your wife will take the utmost care to allow no harm to come to herself or the child that grows within her, O'Neill."

"I know T. I know," Jack agreed quietly. "Ya know, up here," he tapped the side of his head twice, "I know that going through the gate isn't going to harm Sam or the baby. Or Leorah, for that matter. But in here," he tapped his chest, "I'm not so sure." He paused for a moment, a look of pain crossing his face. "I can't…God, Teal'c," Jack's voice cracked and lowered. "I can't lose another child. Or Sam for that matter. I just can't live through that again." He hung his head, letting his hands dangle between his knees as feelings of helplessness washed over him.

Teal'c placed a supportive hand on his friend's shoulder. "You are not alone in your care and concern for Leorah and Samantha, O'Neill. The entire SGC holds them with deep regard. I for one will do all within my power to ensure no harm comes to either of them."

Jack looked up and met his friend's gaze. "I know you will, Teal'c. And thanks," he added. "But I got to tell you, sending them through…it's going to be the hardest thing I've done in a long, long time," he admitted quietly.

"Sometimes, that which is most difficult, proves to be most worthy. I believe this will be one of those times, O'Neill."

Jack looked at Teal'c for several long moments, a world of words passing between them in the silence. Finally, Jack nodded his head. "Thanks T," he expressed his gratitude for his friend's support once more.

Teal'c bowed his head slightly. "You are most welcome, O'Neill. But might I suggest one more thing?" When Jack looked at him expectantly, he continued. "You must share your thoughts with Samantha. In your distress, you may unwittingly push her away. I do not believe this is something you wish to occur before she goes off world."

Jack thought for a moment, then slowly nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah. You're right, T. Again, thanks for listening...and for not killing me back there," he added with a sheepish grin. "Sorry I wasn't more of a challenge for you."

Teal'c's eyes twinkled. "You are always a challenge, O'Neill. Although not always of a physical nature."

Jack suppressed a snort of laughter, then got to his feet. Teal'c followed suit. As they began to cross the room toward the exit, Jack paused. "Uh, Sam and I weren't planning on telling anyone about…the baby…just yet. Didn't want it to be a distraction, what with everything that's going on."

Smiling slightly, Teal'c nodded his head. "I understand, O'Neill. I will not disclose your news. However," he paused and gave Jack a meaningful look, "I believe Daniel Jackson will be most upset when he discovers that I have acquired this information before him. He still is rather displeased that he learned of Samantha's intention to adopt Leorah long after I did." Then, Teal'c grinned. "His attempts to garner more information about the matter were most amusing."

Jack laughed and clapped his friend on the back. "That's Danny for you. Don't worry, T. He'll be the next to know. Well, after Leah of course. But we won't tell _him_ that, will we?"

"My oral cavity is unassailable, O'Neill." Jack laughed out loud, knowing full well that Teal'c had purposefully changed the saying. And he truly appreciated the effort. While he knew that it wasn't going to be any easier tomorrow, when he would have to send both his wife and his daughter through the gate, at least he knew he had the understanding and support of a very good friend.

* * *

_Yep, the angst and tension are starting to build. Next chapter will see Sam and Leorah gating to the third planet...with Jack right on their heels of course:)_

_Now that I am back to school (Teacher workshops this week, kids next) I am afraid you'll have to be content with one chapter a week. But hopefully, I will be able to wrap up this story in another 4 - 5 chapters, so it shouldn't drag on too long! Thanks as always for the reviews and encouragement...they mean a lot to fledgling writers like myself!_


	17. Fortitude

**Fortitude**

That very evening, Jack took Teal'c's advice to heart. Once Leorah was securely tucked into bed and asleep, cowgirl hat next to her on the pillow, he took Sam by the hand and led her outside and up to their rooftop observatory. Although puzzled, Sam went along willingly. She smiled to herself as she ascended the ladder, for Jack's hand never left her waist once. Sam knew his consideration was because of her pregnancy and though she probably should have resented the implication that she needed assistance, inwardly, she felt cherished.

Once on the roof, Jack pulled two chairs together so they were facing each other and draped a blanket over her lap when she sat down. He took his own seat and sat back, regarding her quietly for a moment. Sam knew he was gathering his thoughts; about what she wasn't certain. But she had a pretty strong inkling that it had to do with tomorrow's mission. She just hoped he wasn't about to renege on their agreement.

Jack sighed, then leaned forward and took his wife's hands in his own. He dropped his gaze to their entwined fingers and gently rubbed the front of her hands with his thumbs. Finally, he looked at her again. "You know how much I love you, right?"

Sam squeezed his hands and softly replied, "Of course. And I love you too."

Jack smiled slightly, for he never tired of hearing her say that. "And you know how much Leorah means to me. I don't consider her my 'adopted daughter' Sam, I just consider her to be my daughter." Sam's eyes filled at his simple words and she nodded around the lump in her throat. "This new baby, this little life that you are carrying inside of you right now…well, ridiculous as it may sound, I already love him or her as well. I know it's hardly the size of a peanut yet, but that's my child, Sam. And I would do anything to protect it…to protect you and Leah as well."

Sam sniffled. "I know that, Jack. You are the best thing that's happened to us. I know you will never let anything happen to our children, not if you can help it. And I won't either, Jack," she stated with a bit more force.

Jack sighed and sat back. He lowered his gaze but still held her hands in his. "The thing is," he stated softly, "Sarah and I felt the same way about Charlie. But it didn't help, did it? I was home with him at the time, but I still wasn't able to keep him safe. And that's part of the problem, Sam." He raised his head to look at her. "The problem I'm having reconciling myself to letting you and Leorah go off-world. I can't promise to keep you safe." He held up a hand as she opened her mouth to speak. "I know darned well that you can take care of yourself, Sam…and that you will do everything within your power to keep our unborn baby and Leorah safe. I don't doubt you for a minute. But there are things out there that we don't have any control over, and…well, as I told Teal'c earlier, it scares the crap out of me."

Sam took in the open pain and fear on his face and felt a surge of guilt. Had her insistence in going off-world put it there? Had enlisting the aid of Janet in convincing him that going off-world was safe caused a rift between them? Correctly interpreting her look, Jack gave her a small, comforting smile. "No. I am not asking you to stay back, nor do I want you to. I realize that we're going to need you on that planet tomorrow. Heck, if I want this done quickly and efficiently, you _have_ to go. All I'm saying is, well, I know I've been kinda distant these past few days. I didn't mean to push you away, Sam. I just…well, I just had some things I needed to straighten out," he explained.

"And you went to Teal'c instead of coming to me?" she asked. Her tone was curious, not accusatory.

Jack shrugged. "He's a father. He knows what it's like to worry about your child when you can't be there…or how it feels to not be with your wife when she's expecting. Besides," he added with a slight grin, "Daniel was right. Teal'c is pretty deep."

Sam gave him a distracted smile, then bit her lower lip and gazed down at their joined hands.

"Sam?" She looked up, her face fill with sadness and regret. "Hey," Jack stated softly, pulling her out of her chair and onto his lap. "I didn't tell you this to make you feel guilty, sweetheart. I just…I didn't want you going off-world, without this," he waved his hand between the two of them, "Getting straightened out. I know I'm not the best at talking about my feelings, Sam, but I am trying."

"I know, Jack. I just…I so want this to be a happy time for us, but there's so much else happening. And to top it all off, I…well, I've been selfish, and I'm so sorry." Sam's eyes filled with tears and she laid her head on Jack's shoulder.

Jack wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her close. "You are not being selfish, Samantha. You are being yourself…doing the job you've been trained to do along with the need to keep your daughter safe. It's your stubborn husband who's the problem here."

Sam shook her head. "No. I didn't even think about Charlie, Jack. Well, I did when Janet told me about the baby. I wondered how you would feel if we have a boy…but I didn't connect the possible danger of gate travel with what you went through with Charlie. I think…I think maybe I should stay back. Daniel can easily take my place," she whispered the last few sentences into his neck.

Jack held her close as he thought about what he wanted to say. Yes, it would make the fear gnawing away at his insides ease considerably if she stayed on Earth, but he knew that wasn't right. She needed to be out there for herself, just as much as she did for the team and he would not be the one to take that away. Besides, whether Sam went or not, Leorah had to go. And he knew he could never ask her to remain behind while her child was off-world. After several minutes spent holding his wife quietly, Jack pushed her up a bit so he could look into her eyes. "First of all Sam, I will be thrilled beyond belief with either a boy or a girl. Just so he or she is healthy and inherits your brains." Sam gave him a watery smile at that comment. "Secondly, you are not staying behind. We need you out there." When she opened her mouth to protest, Jack put a finger to her lips to stop her. "I know it and you know it, Sam. This is the way it has to be – you will leave with the rest of the teams for P7Z - whatever tomorrow morning. When you find the stone, Leorah and I will come through and help retrieve the crystal. Then we come home…all of us together."

She looked deeply into his eyes, reading the resolve in his brown depths. "Are you sure?" she asked quietly, needing to know that he had truly accepted his decision.

Jack smiled and brushed the back of his hand gently across her cheek. "I'm sure, Sam."

She nodded and sat quietly for a minute before asking, "What about thirdly. Or finally?"

His eyebrows dipped in confusion. "Huh?"

Sam smiled. "Well, usually when a person gives a long speech that they begin with _First of all_, then put in a _Secondly_, there's usually a _Finally_ coming somewhere." The smile turned into a grin as her eyes twinkled mischievously.

Jack stared at her for a moment, then shook his head. "Smart ass," he replied with affection. "Fine. _FINALLY_, when you have that weapon put together, you will not, I repeat **will not**, go off-world to test it against those Oreos. I am putting my foot down here, Sam," he stated, an unwavering determination simmering below the surface of his humor.

Sam looked at him for a moment, biting back a chortle of laughter at his purposeful mispronunciation of the Ori. Even though it was a bit high-handed of him, she could live with his decision. Sam moved so that she was once again leaning against his chest and calmly agreed, "OK."

Jack was startled speechless for a moment. He had been prepared for an argument. "OK? That's all you have to say? OK?"

"Mmm, hmm," she mumbled as she snuggled closer to him.

"Well, OK then," he replied, feeling just a bit of smugness.

Several moments passed before Sam asked, "So, Teal'c knows then? About the baby I mean?"

"Yep."

"What did he say?" She sat up to look him in the eye, her blue eyes alight with curiosity.

Jack shrugged. "Something about me being a lucky SOB and that he hoped to God the kid looked more like you than me."

Sam laughed and slapped his arm. "He did not!"

Jack chuckled along with her. "Well, maybe not in so many words, but he did say something about the genetic make-up of our child being most extraordinary."

Sam grinned. "Now that I can believe." She cocked her head to the side as she thought of something. "You do know that Daniel is going to be rather put out when he learns that we told Teal'c first. Again."

Jack shrugged and grinned smugly. "Yep. I know." Sam allowed herself to chuckle as she shook her head at him. Jack joined her in laughter, then lifted her to her feet. "Come on Mrs. O'Neill. Time for bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Sam waggled her eyebrows as she looked up at him. "Is that an order, General?"

"Only if you want it to be," he replied with a smirk. And of course, they both knew that she did.

------

The teams were slated to depart at 1200 hours Tuesday morning. Leorah would attend school in the morning, then would be picked up from kindergarden when it let out at 1145. Sam was slightly disappointed not to see Leorah before she left, but she knew the little girl would be coming through the gate as soon as the stone was located. She just hoped it was sooner rather than later.

The MALP, which had been unable to relay much information the previous day due to the storms, now showed a planet rich in vegetation. Sam and Daniel exchanged relieved glances at that bit of knowledge…Colonel Reynolds almost crossed himself in a prayer of gratitude. At least he would not be dealing with any heat exhaustion on the part of his commanding officer's wife. The MALP showed something else that garnered much interest that Tuesday morning. As on the previous planets, the gate was located at the top of a stone platform. The view surrounding the gate was clear: lush, flowering plants, tall deciduous trees, and a vast blue sky were all apparent on the video being relayed from the planet. However this time, the platform was also surrounded by something they hadn't encountered: before: six tall monoliths, each one appearing to reach at least 20 feet high, circled the platform and rose majestically toward the sky.

"Uh, are those thing supposed to be there?" Jack asked no one in particular.

Daniel, who was leaning so close to the screen that his nose almost touched it, muttered, "Not that I know of. My God, this is amazing! Reminds me of P4X-639."

Jack gave Daniel a perplexed look. "Huh?"

Tearing his gaze from the screen, the archaeologist looked over at Jack. "Remember…Malachai? The time loop?"

Daniel was rather stunned by the sudden grin that crossed Jack's face. He recalled Jack's inherent dislike of Froot Loops after that particular episode...and anything having to do with repetitious activities. Jack sent a sly look Sam's way and muttered. "Oh yeah. I seem to recall that little jaunt quite clearly." Sam, who had been told of the incident shortly before they married, rolled her eyes at her husband and turned her attention back to the screen. Jack couldn't quite get the grin to disappear though.

"Do you think they bear any significance to the final crystal, Daniel?" Sam asked her friend, drawing his attention away from Jack and back to the screen.

"I'm not sure, Sam, but if I had to make a guess, I'd say so. Although there doesn't appear to be any writing on them, at least from this viewpoint, they certainly look like the spires we found on both Maybourne's planet and Tarona. And we know that those were both placed there by the Ancients," he added as he straightened and looked back at Jack. "I'd even go so far as to guess that they are on this particular planet as some type of protection for the final crystal."

Jack found his light mood from moments ago disappearing at these words. "Protection? As in a weapon?"

"Well, not necessarily a weapon, Jack. Maybe a…defense system?" Daniel offered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I believe a defense system is quite similar in nature to a weapon, Daniel Jackson. Both are meant to impart injury to those deemed enemies," Teal'c offered.

"I am not sending anyone through to that planet if there's even the slightest hint that you'll all be blown to smithereens the minute you step through the gate," Jack stated with forced determination. Especially his wife and daughter, he thought to himself.

Marjie stepped forward from her spot to Daniel's right. "I don't think these monoliths will harm us, Sir." When everyone turned to look at her, Marjie blushed slightly, but then continued. "Remember when the Ancient spoke after we placed the second crystal in the hologram device? He said that safeguards had been put in place, but if we used our gifts of knowledge, strength and fortitude, we would be victorious. He also told us that we would need Leorah's help. And with the way she seems to have been singled out, I can't believe they would do anything that would cause her any harm."

The room was quiet as everyone digested her words. Finally, Sam spoke. "She's right, Jack. Leorah has been singled out as the chosen one. I can't believe that they would want any harm to come to her. Besides, if those monoliths are defensive in nature, they would have sensed the energy emissions from the MALP and fired on it."

Jack frowned at her words. Yes, she had a point. Several in fact. But what if she was wrong? He wasn't about to take that chance. "We'll send one of your robotic doohickeys through, you know, the one that can take close-up energy readings and video. I want to get a closer look at these things before we send anyone through."

Sam nodded in agreement and left to do as he suggested. Jack waited on tender hooks while she got her equipment ready. Teal'c's, "Perhaps this is where strength and fortitude are necessary, O'Neill," didn't make him feel any better.

A mere hour later, Sam's modified Hexapod ambled through the event horizon. Immediately, the gate closed, then reopened once it dialed back and began to send back information. Sam, Daniel and Marjie studied the readings for over thirty minutes, turning the data they received inside and out, before coming to the conclusion that the monoliths were harmless.

"There are no discernable energy readings coming from the structures," Sam informed the small group that had remained in the control room.

"And the small amount of writing that we did find all says the same thing," Daniel added. "_Only the worthy shall retrieve what they seek_. That has to refer to us."

Jack frowned. He still wasn't completely convinced, but he knew that he had been putting off this final mission long enough. Still, he wasn't about to send them off without make a few adjustments to their original plan. "OK. We'll go ahead. But I'm sending SG-14 along as well. Reynolds," he turned to the Colonel. "You'll take your team through first. If everything checks out, the rest of the teams will follow." Jack gave the other man a long look. "I realize there's a slight risk involved, Frank. If you'd rather not…"

He was abruptly cut off. "We'll be ready in ten, Jack." Jack nodded at the other man and watched as he turned to gather his team together and prepare to depart. Jack turned back to the others, his eyes filled with fierce resolve. "If Reynolds reports back even an _inkling_ of trouble, this entire mission is over." Nods of agreement followed the somber words.

Twenty minutes later, Colonel Reynolds and his team were geared up and ready to depart. As the gate whooshed to life, he turned and gave Jack a thumbs up before leading his team up the ramp. As the event horizon disengaged, everyone remained standing in the control room, tensely waiting for word from the team that had forged ahead of them.

* * *

_Yes, I know I told you that they would be on the planet this chapter, but it started to get too long, so I ended it here. On a positive note, the next one is at least half way done already, so you shouldn't have to wait an entire week for it! And for those of you who love Leorah, she will be in the next one as well! Thanks for reading! Jan_


	18. As Luck Would Have It

_It's still mid-week, right:) Nice long chapter for your reading enjoyment. Reviews are always appreciated.

* * *

_

**As Luck Would Have It**

The next fifteen minutes were filled with tension. You could almost hear a pin drop as various SGC personnel waited for word from the planet. When it finally came, a collective sigh of relief went up both in the control room and in the gate room below, where SGs 4 and 14 waited to join SG-7 on the planet. Jack closed his eyes in momentary relief before he looked over at Daniel, Sam, Marjie and Teal'c. "Ok kids. Looks like you have a go." He glanced at his watch. "Leah should be here in about 45 minutes. I'm hoping you've found that stone by then." His gaze zeroed in on Daniel. "Absolutely no time spent on those rocks, Danny boy. I really don't want this mission taking any longer that it has too."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, Jack. I do know what our main objective is. But if we have time…"

Jack quickly cut the man off. "Just see that you remember it," he practically growled before turning his gaze on his wife. Their eyes locked and the rest of the room seemed to disappear.

Teal'c nudged Daniel and Marjie. "Let us proceed to the gate room, Daniel Jackson. I believe O'Neill has a few words he wishes to share with his wife before our departure."

Daniel, who was still reeling from Jack's abruptness, looked at the pair in question. "Oh. Right. We'll just be going now," he stated loudly, smiling when neither one of them replied. He gave a yelp when Teal'c grabbed his arm and pulled him away. "Hey. I'm coming already!" Daniel protested as he was led none too gently down the stairs.

Jack pulled Sam away from the window and the prying eyes below. He looked down into her upturned face. "I know that I don't have to tell you to be careful," he said quietly. "But I'm going to, just the same."

Sam smiled and gently touched his face. "I will, Jack. I promise. And I'll see you and Leorah soon," she added.

"Damn right you will," he growled once again in the space of a minute. Then, ignoring the presence of the gate technicians and Walter Harriman, he bent and kissed Sam briefly before straightening. "Remind Danny not to touch anything on those monoliths, will you? I'd like you back in one piece."

Sam laughed. "I will." Then she turned to go. Jack felt a heaviness invade his heart as he watched her disappear down the steps, then reappear in the gate room below. He knew that the heaviness wouldn't abate until he was on that planet with her, when he could see for himself that she was safe and sound.

As the gate burst to life, Teal'c turned to meet Jack's gaze. He inclined his head slightly, then moved imperceptibly closer to Sam. Jack nodded his own head once in reply. He completely understood the man's actions and felt grateful for them. Daniel, who had witnessed the interchange, frowned to himself. Although he couldn't quite put his finger on it, he knew that something was definitely up between the other two men…something that apparently he wasn't a party to. His frown deepened when he glanced back at Jack and saw the open look of apprehension on his face as he watched Sam step onto the ramp. Daniel had a feeling that his friend's worries were about more than the mission. The thought remained, even as he made his own way up the ramp and through the event horizon.

------------

Leorah fairly bounced out of her shoes as she stood beside her father at the base of the ramp. Her green eyes were alight with excitement as she waited for the gate to spring to life. She had arrived on base only 45 minutes ago, whisked away from school in a dark sedan driven by Colonel Ferritti, a man who could make Leorah giggle at the drop of a hat. She had been taken to her father's office where a meal of chicken nuggets, mashed potatoes and apple sauce waited for her. Somehow, she knew that her daddy was worried about their upcoming adventure off-world. He didn't smile and tease her like usual. And he was very quiet, so Leorah had eaten her lunch silently while he filled out paperwork.

Once the little girl was officially in "uniform" and standing in the gate room however, she could remain still no longer. "Did mommy really find the stone already, daddy? That was faster than the first time, wasn't it? I bet mommy is glad she didn't have to dig in all that sand again." She paused for breath. "Sand gets itchy when it gets in your underwear," she added this last bit in a whisper.

Jack looked down at the little girl and couldn't stop the grin that crossed his face. Yes, he was concerned about bringing her off-world, but her energy and excitement were endearing. That, plus the fact that he had heard from his wife a mere 10 minutes ago, eased the tension that had been growing within the past hour. "I have had more than my share of itchy underwear, believe me," he said with a chuckle. "I am quite certain your mommy and Uncle Daniel were glad they didn't have to dig through the sand again. But I'm guessing you wouldn't mind digging in a little sand, would you? As long as you didn't get any in your underwear," he added in a conspiratorial whisper.

Leorah grinned up at him, sharing a special look with her daddy. "I likes to play in the sandbox at school. Sometimes me and Jenny hides things in there, then we digs them out later. We likes to pretend that we is arche…arche…that thing that Daniel is," she finished.

Jack laughed. "Archaeologists. And I'm sure your Uncle Danny will be thrilled to hear that you aspire to dig in the dirt like he does."

Leorah shook her head. "Not in the dirt, daddy. In the sand. I doesn't want to get my clothes all muddy."

"Ah. Well, Ok then." Jack tugged on the brim of her pink baseball cap and smiled at her. Although he wasn't overly fond of the color for an off-world visit, he was glad they had been able to talk her out of wearing her new cowgirl hat. He turned and nodded up to Walter. "Dial it up, Chief," he ordered before turning back to his daughter. He forced himself to remain smiling as the worries began to creep in again, now that they were almost underway. "You ready to go on a little adventure?"

Her smile said it all. "Yes daddy. And don't worry. I is wearing my lucky sneakers, so we will be all right." She lifted one foot to show him the pink sneaker securely tied to her foot.

He studied her for a moment, then replied with a smile, "And I have my lucky hat." Jack pulled his well-worn cap out of his back pocket and pulled it onto his head. "I guess we're all set." The gate whooshed to life and Leorah gasped with surprised delight. No matter how many times she saw it activated, the sight never failed to elicit a response from her. "Ready, soldier?" Jack held out his hand.

"Ready, Sir!" Leorah replied as she placed her small hand in his large one and kept her eyes focused straight ahead.

"Good luck, Sir," Walter stated from above. Jack acknowledged the sentiment with a backward wave of his hand, then started resolutely up the ramp, Leorah's hand held firmly in his own. He didn't think he'd let go until they returned.

Sam waited eagerly at the base of the platform for her husband and daughter to arrive. The search for the stone had taken less than an hour; a fact for which she was truly grateful. They had made a careful sweep of the platform, ensuring that the monoliths were indeed safe before they began their search. Daniel had been somewhat disappointed to find that the monoliths bared no markings save for the etching of a sun near the top of each one and the short message they had seen from the Hexapod: _Only the worthy shall retrieve what they seek_. While they all felt certain that the message referred to them, Daniel had been hoping to find more writing on other sides of the monoliths. Unfortunately, he was out of luck. But he had quickly shaken off his disappointment and gotten to work searching the platform when Marjie gently reminded him that Jack and Leorah would be waiting for news.

With the added personnel of SG-14, Colonel Reynolds had given over two of his people to search for the stone, bringing the total to 10 searching for the tell-tale symbol etched in the stones. Well, nine really, for Teal'c didn't so much search as hover protectively close to Sam while he stood watch. Daniel wondered at it for a while, especially at the fact that Sam didn't protest. It definitely seemed out of character for his two friends. Yes, Teal'c had become more watchful over Sam ever since she and Jack had gotten married and adopted Leorah, but now…well, the term _mother hen_ came to mind. Not that Daniel would ever mention that to Teal'c of course!

But all that was forgotten when the cry went up that the stone had been located. Sam had rushed over and knelt above the stone, Daniel crouched by her side and Teal'c standing behind her. She ran her fingers gently over its surface. Sam felt a teeming sense of disappointment when nothing happened, for she had been holding onto the unlikely hope that Leorah would not need to step through the gate.

But they did need the little girl, and so Sam stood now, a guarded smile of welcome in place as Jack and Leorah stepped through the gate. Her smile became more natural as Leorah let go of Jack's hand and raced to her mother. Jack bit back a cry of warning and winced as the little girl launched herself at Sam, thankful at least that she didn't jump into her mother's arms. Instead, Leorah wrapped her arms around her mother's waist and looked up into her face with excitement. "Mommy! I comed through the gate with daddy! Did you misted me?"

Sam laughed as she got down on one knee and pulled Leorah close. "Of course I missed you, Sweetie. I'm glad to see you and your daddy." She looked up and met Jack's eyes, giving him a smile of reassurance as his gaze raked over her form. Sam turned her attention back to Leorah. "Did you have a good day at school?"

"Oh yes! We counted Cheerios and Froot Loops, then putted them on a string for a necklace and then guess what? Mrs. Berg letted us eat them! Daddy would have liked that!" She turned around and gave her father a big smile before turning back to Sam. "We had sharing too. I wanted to tell everybody 'bout my special trip, but I 'membered that it's a secret." Her face fell for a moment. "I wish I could at least tell Jenny, She is my bestest friend at school."

Sam tenderly brushed a stray tendril of her daughter's hair behind her ear. "I know it's hard to keep this a secret, sweetheart, but you know how important it is, right?" Leorah nodded her head solemnly. Sam smiled. "I tell you what. When this is all over and we're safely back home, daddy and I will tell you a special secret. One that you can tell Jenny if you want to, OK?" She gazed up at her husband briefly and was relieved to see the smile that crossed his face at her words.

Leorah's eyes lit up. "Really? A special secret that no one else knows?"

"Well, two other people know beside your daddy and me," Sam stated quietly, "But we made them promise not to tell anyone."

"OK. I can't wait to hear the secret. I bet it's really, really good!" Leorah whispered back.

Sam laughed softly and gave Jack a special smile. "Well, daddy and I think so anyway. But it will have to wait until later. Right now we need to see if we can get that obelisk out of the stone. Are you ready to help?"

Leorah nodded eagerly and stepped out of her mother's embrace. She finally looked around, clearly taking things in for the first time. She smiled up at Teal'c, who was standing next to Jack and watching Sam and Leorah with a hint of a smile on his face. "Hi Teaw'c! I weared my lucky shoes, see?" She lifted her foot off the ground, grabbing Sam's shoulder as she tipped slightly.

Teal'c gave the little girl a nod of greeting. "It is indeed fortunate that you have worn your lucky sneakers, Leorah. I am certain they will help us in our quest." Jack rolled his eyes at the comment, but Leorah grinned in appreciation.

Then the little girl looked around some more and frowned slightly as she said, "There's lots of people here. Did they all help find the stone?"

Sam gracefully rose to her feet and took Leorah's hand, leading her to where Daniel was crouched beside the stone. Jack and Teal'c followed closely, talking softly between the two of them. "Some of them are here to protect us and stand guard, but others came along to help us find the stone and the obelisk," Sam explained simply.

Leorah's frown deepened. "Why does we need to be 'tected? Daddy and Teaw'c can do that," she stately with childlike trust.

Jack exchanged an amused look with Teal'c. "Sometimes, Daddy and Teal'c might need some help, pumpkin. Especially when it comes to watching a certain inquisitive young lady." Leorah smiled at that, knowing that he was referring to her, even if she wasn't sure what _inquisitive meant_.

The four of them stopped in front of Daniel and Marjie, who were examining the stone closely. Daniel smiled at Leorah and rose to his feet, holding out a hand and helping Marjie to hers as well. "Hey there, little lady. Welcome to P7Z-149."

Leorah wrinkled her nose. "That's a funny name for a planet. I like the name Pluto the bestest, but Mrs. Berg tolded us that Pluto isn't a planet no more. I think that's mean," she stated with a frown.

"Yes, it does seem rather mean, doesn't it?" Daniel grinned. His eyes met Jack's. Seeing the slightly impatient look on the man's face and the tense one on Sam's now that the moment was at hand, he got down to business. "So, are you ready to help us get the obelisk out of this stone?"

"Uh-huh," Leorah agreed, then looked down at the stone in question. "Does I just have to hold it, like the hollowgram?" she asked tentatively.

Sam gently guided Leorah a bit closer to the stone, then crouched down in front of it, drawing the little girl close to her side. Leorah leaned into Sam's side and listened closely. "This is just a bit different, sweetheart. This time, you have to take your finger and trace the symbol, like this," and Sam proceeded to demonstrate what to do. Jack felt the same sense of disappointment that Sam had before, when nothing happened.

Leorah cocked her head in thought. "It looks like a backward cent sign. Sometimes I make it backward at school, so Mrs. Berg makes me try again." A quiet chuckle went around the group that now circled the little girl. Daniel, Teal'c and Marjie, along with Jack, Sam and Leorah made up a small circle around the stone. Several feet behind them, the other team members who had searched for the stone stood, waiting to help in whatever way they could. Leorah had looked behind her when she heard the quiet laughter, and suddenly she felt very shy and uncertain. They were an awful lot of important people watching her right now, and she was beginning to feel nervous. She turned away from their gazes and leaned further into Sam. "Are you sure I is 'posed to do this, mommy?" The mood immediately fell somber at her words.

Sam felt a pang of guilt at Leorah's apprehensive question. She would never willingly put her child into a situation that made her nervous. But there was no help for it: they needed Leorah's assistance. Sam turned her gaze up to Jack, a look of uncertainty in her bright blue eyes. Jack crouched down on Leorah's other side, ignoring the crack his knees gave. "Hey." He put his finger under the little girl's chin and gently turned her head his way. "You can do this princess. It will be a piece of cake…just like in mommy's lab, remember? Maybe even easier. All you have to do is trace the symbol with your finger and we'll see what happens. OK?"

"But what if nothing happens, daddy? What if I does something wrong?"

"You won't, baby. And if nothing happens, then we all go home. But mommy and I are pretty sure that you're going to make something really special happen, just like before. OK?"

Leorah looked trustingly into his eyes and felt her anxieties ease. She slowly nodded her head and turned back toward the stone. Leorah and studied it for a moment before taking one step closer and crouching down in front of it. Daniel crouched on the other side of the stone and gave her a smile of encouragement. Tentatively, the little girl reached out her index finger and slowly, gently began to trace the symbol. Jack and Sam shared a quick look before returning their attention to their daughter.

When Leorah was finished, there was a moment of complete silence before a soft rumble began beneath the surrounding stones. Jack stood and in one motion, grabbed Leorah by the waist and hauled her back from the stone. He put his other hand on Sam's arm and drew her up and back as well.

Reynolds and Johnson brought their teams closer, weapons at the ready and Teal'c stepped close to Sam's left side. As everyone watched, the stone slowly begin to rise from its place on the platform. There were gasps of amazement from those who hadn't seen this occurrence the previous two times, including Jack and Leorah. When the stone stopped moving upward, a golden obelisk was revealed. Leorah looked over at Sam. "Did I maked it do that?" she whispered in amazement.

Sam smiled. "You sure did, honey. Should we take a closer look?" Leorah nodded eagerly and Jack reluctantly set her down, not before shooting Sam a questioning glance first. "It will be fine," Sam assured him as she squeezed his arm. "It's just the obelisk now and none of the others had any significant energy readings to them." She looked toward Marjie, who held an energy reading device in her hands. "Anything different this time?"

Marjie shook her head. "No. Same readings as the last two. It's safe," and she shot a gentle smile at Leorah.

Jack sighed. "All right," as he released his hold on Leorah but he followed closely as the pair moved back toward the now exposed obelisk.

With Leorah copying her moves, Sam once again crouched in front of the obelisk. Daniel had remained where he was when the obelisk first began to rise, not at all alarmed by the movement of the stones. He smiled as Leorah resumed her position in front of him. "Pretty neat, isn't it?" he asked his pint-sized assistant.

Her eyes sparkled with pride. "I maked it come up all by myself, Daniel! I didn't knowed I could do that!"

He laughed. "We all keep telling you how special you are, don't we? Now, how about we see what the crystal looks like before we take it back home?"

Leorah looked at her mother. "Can I open the obo…obolist?"

"Obelisk," Sam smiled. She glanced at Jack, who frowned slightly and shook his head. "I'm afraid not, sweetie. This is something mommy needs to do. But you can stay right here and watch, OK?" she quickly appeased the slightly disappointed child.

"OK," Leorah agreed.

Sam reached out and gently tugged one of the little girl's braids, causing her to smile, before turning back to the obelisk. She turned it slowly, looking for the tell tale latch that would indicate where the hidden compartment was. When she found it, she looked over at Daniel and nodded, then slowly Sam released the latch. The compartment opened to reveal a shiny purple crystal that seemed to pulsate with life. Again, a gasp went up as those closest to Sam saw the brilliant light emanating from within the obelisk.

"Whoa. Now that's what I call purple," Jack stated with surprise.

"Purple!" Leorah spoke with awe. "Just like I wanted it to be!" Sam absently smiled at her daughter's exclamation, but Jack frowned slightly as a thought occurred to him. Leorah had wanted the second crystal to be green, and it was. The third crystal was purple. Again, just as Leorah had hoped. Was there some connection there? He was no scientist, but he also didn't exactly believe in coincidences either. He'd have to bring it up with Sam and Daniel once they returned home. Which would be just about now, he thought as he glanced at his watch.

"OK kids. Time to bring the new toy home," Jack clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "I think we've done all that we need to do here. Sam, bag up the obelisk. Reynolds, have one of your men dial us home."

Daniel stood. "I'd like to have a few minutes to look at the monoliths, Jack. Maybe I can find something…"

"You have until Sam is ready, Daniel. Which I would guess to be about 1 minute," Jack answered. His expression brokered no arguments. Daniel turned away with a disappointed frown. Jack sighed. He knew Daniel wanted to look at those monoliths, but he just wasn't willing to risk it. He'd explain things to the other man later. Jack knew once Daniel heard about the baby, he'd understand Jack's desire to return quickly. He watched as Daniel walked over to the monolith that stood directly behind where they had been crouching. As Daniel began to circle it curiously, Jack knew the other man was already deep in thought.

Sam wrapped the obelisk carefully in protective wrap, then placed it in her backpack. Jack plucked the bag from her, causing Sam to give him a startled glance. He shrugged unapologetically as he held out a hand and helped her to her feet, because there was no way he was going to let her carry the heavy bag through the gate and down to her lab. He ignored Sam's quiet sigh of resignation.

Leorah rose to her feet as well and smiled up at her parents. "See mommy and daddy? My sneakers was lucky! We founded the crystal really fast. And it was purple!"

Sam's eyes twinkled in amusement as they met Jack's. He looked down at the little girl's upturned face and felt the pull of a grin at the edge of his mouth. He was more inclined to believe that Leorah was the one to bring them luck, not her shoes. Just as he was about to say as much, another surge of rumbling shook the platform. It seemed to begin at the monolith that Daniel was standing next to. With the reflexes born from so many years in the field, both Jack and Sam turned to scoop Leorah up at the same moment. Their eyes briefly met before Jack grabbed the child and all three of them turned to flee the platform. But before they could take more than two steps, a brilliant white light emerged from the sun symbol at the top of the monolith. It scanned across the platform as if searching for something. Its light was so bright that everyone was forced to close their eyes against the burning glare. In a matter of seconds, it was gone.

Teal'c was the first to open his eyes. The sight that met his eyes made him waver unsteadily. For the spot where Jack, Sam and Leorah had just been standing was now empty.

TBC


	19. Here's a Riddle For You

_After a long, tough week, I was finally able to get this next chapter done. Thanks for your patience! On a happy note, it is the longest chapter thus far! Hope you enjoy. Oh, and the title of this chapter was inspired by Five For Fighting's new song - Riddle. I love that song:) Please review - I love hearing from you!

* * *

_. 

**Here's a Riddle for You **

Once the blinding light had dissipated from around the gate platform, Colonel Frank Reynolds and Daniel Jackson were the next to open their eyes. Both felt their stomachs plummet when they noticed the glaring absence of Jack, Sam and Leorah. Although their initial reactions were very much the same, in the next moment, their differences became obvious.

"Jackson! What the hell did you do?" Reynolds' voice thundered across the platform. His steely gray eyes bored into Daniel's. At the loud, booming question, all other members of the mission opened their eyes. There were several gasps of dismay when everyone realized who was missing.

Not one to cower under anyone's censure, Daniel glared right back. "I didn't do anything! I was just standing here, searching the monolith for other signs of writings. I didn't even touch it!"

"Well, you must have done something! That light came directly from that monolith," he pointed an accusing finger at the tall structure that Daniel stood next to. "It certainly can't be a coincidence that you just _happened_ to be studying it when General O'Neill and his family disappeared!" He began to stride purposefully toward Daniel. "Now I'm only going to ask you this one more time. What. Did. You. DO!"

Daniel did not back down. In fact, he took several steps forward as well. Marjie, her heart quaking in alarm at the sudden turn in events, put out a hand to stop him, only to have it brushed away. She drew back and met the uneasy gazes of several other Stargate personnel. "Look Reynolds, if I tell you I didn't touch anything, I didn't touch anything!" Daniel fairly growled out. "Frankly, we need to figure this out and get them back. But if you want to take up precious time yelling at me…" he let the sentence hang as he met Reynolds glare for glare.

Teal'c stepped between the two men and his forbidding countenance caused both to pause momentarily. "We will accomplish nothing by casting blame upon one another. We must endeavor to ascertain where this light has transported O'Neill and his family. Only then can we bring them back safely." He turned his attention to Daniel. "Daniel Jackson, do you have a theory pertaining to the disappearance of our friends?"

Daniel let his gaze drift from Reynolds to Teal'c. He made a concerted effort to ignore the still glowering Colonel as he formulated his thoughts. "From what I was able to see before I had to close my eyes, that light was definitely a transportation device of some sort. Much like the Asguard beam that was Thor's hammer, when it took you and transported you into the caves, Teal'c."

Teal'c nodded as he recalled that particular incident. He had not been pleased to find himself trapped in the caves with a monster giving chase. "Do you believe this to be Asguard in technology, then?" he questioned further.

Daniel shook his head and turned to walk back toward the monolith. "No. All of our research showed that this planet was definitely not one within the Asguard Treaty of Protected Planets. No, my guess it that's it was put here by the Ancients."

Now that tempers had eased somewhat, Marjie felt comfortable stepping forward. "Thor's Hammer sensed the Goa'uld in Teal'c and took him away, right?" When Daniel nodded, she continued. "So maybe this," she pointed up to the monolith, "Senses those with the Ancient gene."

Daniel shook his head. "Sam doesn't have the Ancient gene, so why would it take her too?" He frowned as he thought of the implications.

"Is any of this really getting us anywhere?" Reynolds gave the two scientists an irritated look, which Teal'c quelled with a look of his own.

"Perhaps this is one of the safeguards the Ancient mentioned in the hologram," Marjie mused out loud. When Daniel and Teal'c turned to look at her, she spread her arms wide. "Well, the monoliths clearly state that only the worthy shall retrieve what they seek. Maybe, just maybe, they've been taken somewhere to _ensure_ they are worthy. Both Sam and Leorah have been the only ones all along who have been able to release the obelisk from the stone. And the General has the Ancient gene and was holding Leorah, so it took him too."

"It's a logical explanation," Daniel nodded in agreement. "Much like the Asguard safeguards had tests or trials that people had to pass in order to be found worthy or ready to learn, perhaps the Ancients have done the same here. Knowledge, strength and fortitude. So far we've shown a lot of fortitude and gained some knowledge. I'm not exactly sure where the strength part comes in. Maybe strength of will? Whatever it is, I'm sure Marjie is right. Sam, Jack and Leorah have been taken somewhere in order to prove that they are worthy."

"They're going to have to pass some test in order to…get back from wherever they are?" Colonel Johnson asked with disbelief. "Who would ever put a child through something like that?"

"I don't think they're testing Leorah as much as the rest of us. Through Jack and Sam, of course," Daniel explained.

"So where the hell does that leave us?" Reynolds asked, his frustration evident from the tone of his voice. "How can we mount a rescue if this…thing…has transported them God knows where?"

Teal'c turned to the man who was in charge of the mission. "We must do nothing, Colonel Reynolds. I believe that Daniel Jackson and Marjorie Sampson are correct. O'Neill and Samantha must prove they are worthy of the knowledge the Ancients wish to bestow upon them. We must not prove otherwise by fighting that which we do not understand." He raised his head a notch and looked at the anxious faces surrounding them. "I have the utmost confidence that they will indeed prevail."

Glances were exchanged and nods given. Everyone understood and accepted Teal'c's words. They would wait. And pray that the O'Neill family would be returned unharmed.

-----

When the light released them, Jack and Sam were still in running mode, so it took several steps before either of them came to an abrupt stop. Both blinked in shock to find that they were no longer on the stone platform with the others. Jack quickly checked that Leorah was unharmed. Her head lay pressed into the crook of his neck. Her arms were squeezed around the same area, making is slightly difficult to breathe. Although her eyes were squeezed tightly shut and she was breathing heavily, the little girl appeared to be fine. Jack ran a soothing hand over her back and murmured quiet reassurances before he turned his eyes to his wife. Sam's worried gaze met his and he gave a quick reply to her unspoken question. "She's OK. How about you?" His concerned gaze belied the simple question.

"I'm fine," Sam answered, just a bit breathlessly.

Jack nodded in relief, then turned his attention to their surroundings. "Well, this is a surprise," he stated dryly as he looked about the large, empty room they now found themselves in. He shifted the pack on his left shoulder, then turned his body slowly 360 degrees. The room was enormous – twice the size of the gate room and almost three times as high. The walls were a bluish white and, although he could see no discernible light source, they had a luminescent glow. The room appeared to have no windows and no doors, a fact that made Jack more than a little nervous. Not that being transported hadn't already made him nervous, but the thought of no apparent escape route only served to escalate the feeling. He glanced at his wife, noting that she too was taking a quick inventory of their surroundings. From the puzzled frown on her face, she hadn't noticed the exit sign either. "Any ideas Carter?" he asked, unconsciously falling back to their former, military relationship for just a moment.

Sam shook her head and replied likewise. "No, Sir. But I think the best place to start is over there." She pointed to the center of the room, where a small podium-like structure stood. It looked out of place, standing on its own in the middle of the huge room. Jack gazed at the structure for a moment before nodding his head in agreement.

Leorah lifted her head from Jack's shoulder. Hearing both her parents' voices had made her feel a bit braver. Their calm voices reassured the little girl. Leorah frowned in bewilderment as she looked around the large room. "Where is we, daddy?" she asked quietly, and both Jack and Sam turned at the anxious question.

Jack shot his wife a quick look before meeting Leorah's expectant gaze. Her bright green eyes were filled with a mixture of curiosity and worry. "Well pumpkin, we're not exactly sure at the moment. Do you remember that bright light?" When Leorah nodded her head in acknowledgement, Jack continued. "Well, it seems as if that light took us from the Stargate and sent us…here," he waved one arm at the vast cavern.

Leorah blinked. "Was it magic? Like when that man on TV maked the elephant disappear?" Her quiet voice was filled with awe.

The corner of Jack's mouth lifted slightly. "Well, kind of."

Leorah looked around again, then addressed her next question to her mother. "Is we stuckded in here, mommy? I doesn't want to stay here long."

Sam put out her hand and gently rubbed the little girl's back. "We'll find a way out, honey. Don't worry."

"OK," Leorah replied, but her voice was filled with doubt. Just like her father, she had noticed the glaring absence of doors or windows. Then another thought struck her. "Why is we alone? Where is Teaw'c and Daniel and Marjie and everyone else?" Her voice sounded small and uncertain.

"We're not sure about that either, honey. All we know is that you and daddy and I were transported to this room. But don't worry," she reiterated. "Daddy and I will keep you safe."

Leorah bit her lower lip worriedly as the implication of being in a strange place set in. She knew her parents would keep her safe, but she was still worried. In a move reminiscent of when she had first come to them, Leorah laid her head back down on Jack's shoulder and tightened her arms around his neck. Jack shifted the little girl's weight, then that of the backpack. The combination of the two was getting a bit heavy, but he wasn't going to risk putting down either one. Not yet at least.

Sam looked at her daughter and her heart hurt for the little girl. She would have done anything to spare the child having to experience the fear and uncertainty that had plagued her life so recently. Jack reached out a hand and gently brushed Sam's cheek. "We'll get out of here, Sam. Leah's going to be OK."

Sam met his eyes and slowly nodded her head. She resolved to do whatever it took to get the three of them out of there as soon as possible. Holding out her hand, she said, "Why don't you give me the pack, Jack. I can carry it. You've got Leorah."

He shook his head adamantly. "I've got _both_ of them. You need to focus your energy on getting us out of here because frankly, I haven't got a clue."

She raised one eyebrow in a manner strikingly similar to Teal'c's. "And you think I do?"

Jack gave her a confident grin. "You will."

She looked at him for a moment, then smiled slightly at the confidence in his voice. Sam turned back toward the podium. "Guess I'd better take a look at that then." She began to walk slowly toward the center of the room. Jack stayed by her side, for he was not about to let them be separated should another beam of light decide to take them on another little joy ride.

Sam stopped in front of the podium. It was circular and stood about three feet high with a diameter of about 12 inches. The entire structure seemed to be made of a heavy, white marble. There were several markings that ran along the top outer edge of the podium. They appeared familiar to her, but Sam couldn't quite place them. She leaned closer to study the markings, frowning in concentration. "Sure wish Daniel was here," she muttered when, after several minutes, she still couldn't figure out the etchings. She tried touching, tracing and poking them, to Jack's great discomfort, but all to no avail.

"No ideas?" Jack asked as he leaned forward to take a closer look. He'd tried to give her some space, but began to grow more nervous as the seconds ticked by. The thought crossed his mind that perhaps, if the writing was Ancient, he might recognize something, and so he leaned in closer. Jack frowned as he looked at the marks surrounding the podium. Nope. Not a clue. "Crap. The one time you need him, Daniel is glaringly absent," he complained.

Leorah, who had released her tight hold on Jack's neck once they stopped at the podium, leaned forward and glanced down at the markings that held her parents' interest. She frowned for a moment, then cocked her head thoughtfully as a memory assailed her. "That's me." She pointed at the strange symbols, her voice laced with a mixture of confidence and surprise.

Jack and Sam exchanged confused looks. "What do you mean, that's you honey?" Sam asked the little girl.

Leorah looked at her mother. "That's my name. Bubbe teached it to me when I was little. But the letters is all mixed up on there," she stated emphatically as she once again pointed to the podium.

Again, Jack and Sam looked at each other, this time in surprise. "It must be Hebrew," Sam stated softly as she returned her attention to the letters. "I thought they looked familiar. Some of these symbols, or letters, were written on the tablet we found on Tarona. But why is Leorah's name here?" she wondered out loud.

Jack heaved a sigh. "Because that particular Ancient knew we would be coming, that's why. It's just another damned riddle to add to the ever-growing list. Why they can't ever come straight out and just tell you what they have to say is beyond me," he groused.

"What is a riddle, Daddy?" Leorah asked with interest.

"It's like a puzzle. Only with words. And daddy is _not_ very good at words," he admitted truthfully.

She patted his cheek gently. "Mommy and I will help you. We is good at puzzles, isn't we mommy?"

Sam smiled at the little girl, glad to see her starting to return to her inquisitive self. "We sure are sweetheart. And we'll all work together to solve this riddle." She turned her smile to Jack before turning back to the podium. "It kind of makes sense," she stated as she studied the etchings. "The Ancient said that there were safeguards put in place to make sure that only the worthy retrieved the final crystal. What better safeguard than putting Leorah's name on here? And in Hebrew. Who else would know it but us?"

"So what are we supposed to do with it?" Jack asked. His voice still carried a strong edge of annoyance. Frankly, he was sick and tired of playing these games with people who weren't real people at all!

Sam knew he was annoyed, but she couldn't really do anything about that for the moment. She gave Leorah a considering look. "I bet we have to either touch or trace the symbols that spell out Leorah's name, just like we did with the symbol on the stone. But we have to make sure we do it in order."

Jack shot her an alarmed look. "And if we don't?"

She shrugged. "I assume nothing will happen. It's a puzzle, remember? Certain puzzles have to be put together in a certain order, otherwise they don't work."

"Like my pony puzzle, daddy. If you puts in the head piece before the neck, it doesn't fit right," Leorah stated. Now that her daddy had explained this was a puzzle, Leorah's interest was growing.

"So, which one of us will be touching these symbols?" Jack asked, but he knew what the answer was going to be. Sam just looked at him, eyebrows raised. Jack sighed and nodded his head in resignation. Forcing a lightness to his voice, Jack looked down at the little girl who waited eagerly in his arms. "So, you want to show us how to spell your name in Hebrew, pumpkin?"

Leorah smiled brightly. "Yes, daddy. I can 'member all of it."

"All right smarty pants. Let's do this." Jack gave her a small smile before taking off the backpack and set it on the ground next to the podium. Then he wrapped both arms firmly around Leorah and stepped close to the structure. "You take your time, princess. And be careful," he warned needlessly.

Leorah looked at the six symbols for several long moments before pointing to the one directly in the middle. "That one is first," she stated with conviction.

Jack looked at Sam who had stepped around to the other side of the podium. "Ok sweetie," she replied gently. "Can you trace your finger on the letter, just like you did with the symbol on the stone?" Leorah nodded her head and then leaned over and slowly traced her finger over the symbol. When she drew her hand away, the symbol lit up. "Good job!" Sam praised her with a smile. "Looks like I was right," she added happily.

Jack snorted. "When have you ever _not_ been right?"

Sam just smiled at him, then turned back to Leorah. "Which one is next, sweetie?"

There was no hesitation as Leorah pointed to another symbol on the podium. "That one." Then, without being told, she leaned out of Jack's arms and traced the second symbol. They made their way through the next four symbols, Leorah pointing to the correct one, then tracing it with her finger. Each one lit up in turn, providing even more proof that Sam's theory had been correct…like usual.

When the last symbol had been traced, they all looked around the room expectantly, as if waiting for a previously unseen door to open before them. Nothing happened. "Well? Now what?" Jack asked, his voice gruff with disappointment. He knew he wasn't being overly supportive and positive at the moment, but he knew that the longer they stayed here, the less likely it was that they'd all get out in one piece. And he was not about to let anything happen to his family.

Before Sam could respond to his question , a circular section began to rise out of the podium. Jack and Sam took a quick step back and watched with wary interest. Leorah however was delighted. "See daddy? I did maked it do something!"

"Yeah. I guess you did," he replied absently as he continued to watch the podium. After it had risen about six inches, the circular area stopped moving. Sam leaned forward to take a closer look.

Smiling, she suddenly looked up at her husband and pointed to the indentation that had appeared in the middle of the circle once it stopped moving. "Recognize that shape?" she asked him, her eyes alight with excitement.

Jack leaned forward and frowned. "Not really. Should I?"

"I knows what it is!" Leorah cried with excitement before Sam could reply. Jack had to tighten his hold as she fairly bounced in his arms. "That's the same shape that's on the back of the hollowgram, where I putted the crystals!"

Sam smiled proudly at the little girl. "That's right sweetheart. I'm guessing that the next step is to set the crystal in there. And then hopefully that will be the end of the riddles and we can get out of here and back to the Stargate."

Jack shot his wife a doubtful look. "You know it's not going to be that easy, right? It's more likely to do something else, like…" he looked at Leorah. "Um. B-L-O-W us to kingdom come."

Leorah cocked her head. "What does that spell, daddy?"

"Never mind what daddy spelled, sweetie," Sam interjected, giving her husband a disapproving look. "Let's try and be positive," she whispered an aside to her husband before returning to scientist mode. "The Ancients have made each of the crystals this particular shape. It stands to reason that they wanted us to place this final one in the podium. I mean, we didn't even get transported here until we retrieved that last one." She met Jack's eyes and noted the look of wariness return full force. "It's all we've got, Jack," she said quietly. "I think we have to at least give it a try."

Jack paused for a moment deep in thought. He knew she was right. It was pretty obvious what they were supposed to do. If they did nothing, they'd likely remain here until they died, for he was fairly certain that Daniel and Teal'c weren't going to find them. But if they did as Sam suggested and placed the crystal in the podium…well, suffice it to say Jack O'Neill had seen more than his share of booby traps. Then again, Sam had been right all along. This whole thing had obviously been a test of some sort; one which he and Sam had to pass on their own; with more than a little help from Leorah of course. But Jack was determined to carry out this next part with the utmost caution.

"All right. We'll give it a try. But if I ever get my hands on the person…or thing…who devised this asinine treasure hunt…"

"Jack," Sam warned, giving Leorah a quick look. "Little pitchers."

Jack looked at the little girl who was watching him intently. Leorah was waiting to hear more about the treasure hunt. "Is we going to find treasure in here, daddy? Daniel will be sad if we finds treasure without him."

Sam bit back a smile as Jack floundered for a response. Finally, he just said, "I think the only treasure in here is the three of us. And your Uncle Daniel will be happy enough when we get back, pumpkin." Jack lifted Leorah from his hip and placed Leorah on the ground. "You stand right here and don't move, understand? Mommy and I need to get that crystal out of the obelisk so we can put it in the podium. Don't move!" he reiterated.

"I won't, daddy," she solemnly replied. As Sam and Jack crouched down and opened the pack, Leorah did as she was told and stood still. But her eyes roamed over the room and she wondered if there really might be a treasure hidden somewhere.

Sam carefully unwrapped the obelisk from its protective wrapping and set it on the ground. Then she unlatched the compartment that hid the crystal. Slowly, she drew the bright purple object out of the obelisk and rose to her feet. Jack stood as well and held out his hand. "Let me do this, Sam," he stated. His face was filled with determination. "I want you to take Leah and move to the side of the room."

She frowned at him. "Jack, nothing is going to happen. Besides, what if Leorah needs to place the crystal in there? Whether we like it or not, that's what's been needed all along."

"Then the two of you will come back here and we'll try it again. Look Sam," he sighed in frustration. "So far, I've done little, if anything, to help us get out of here. Let me at least try this. If something goes wrong…" He looked down at Leorah, then back at Sam. "Well, I'd rather take the brunt of the consequences."

Sam looked into his eyes and saw his unwavering resolve. Although she didn't like the idea of being put out of harm's way like some damsel in distress, she also understood her husband's emotional state right now. He was going to protect his family, no matter what the cost. Slowly, Sam nodded her head. "All right, Jack. But you should know, if anything happens to you, I will be here in a second." Then held out her hand for Leorah. "Come here sweetie. You and I are going to wait for daddy over by the wall, OK?"

Leorah took Sam's hand and looked sadly up at Jack. She could feel the tension emanating from her parents and, once again, the little girl felt afraid. "I wants daddy to come too," she whimpered.

Jack got down on his haunches in front of her. "Hey. I'm going to be with you in just a minute, OK? Mommy and I are pretty sure nothing bad is going to happen, but we just have to be careful. And daddy doesn't want anything to happen to you or mommy, understand princess?" He pulled her close for a quick hug. "Now, you be my brave soldier and go stand with mommy by the wall. Can you do that?"

"Yes daddy," Leorah quietly replied.

Jack gave her a kiss. "That's my girl," he said before rising to his feet. He looked at Sam for a long moment before pulling her close. "I know you will be here if I need you, but I need to try this alone first, Sam," he whispered in her ear. Sam closed her eyes for a moment, then nodded her head against his chest. She pulled away from him, then gently led Leorah in the direction of the wall. When they were out what Jack hoped was harm's way, he turned back to the podium. Holding the crystal out in front of him, he slowly lowered it into the depression on the podium. "You'd better work, you son of a bitch," he whispered under his breath as the crystal finally settled into place.

Jack's heart pounded as he waited for something…anything…to happen. Ten seconds ticked by, then fifteen. He cast a look at Sam, noting the tense set of her body as she held Leorah close. Just as he was about to call them back over, the podium began to hum. Jack whipped his head back to the source of the sound, and then took several steps back as a purplish light began to filter out from where he had placed the crystal. The light continued to grow and Sam called out uncertainly, "Jack?"

He waved her back. "Just stay there," he ordered, not taking his eyes off of the light. Suddenly, there was a brilliant flash of purple and a figure stood before him. Jack's eyes narrowed as he took in the now familiar form of an older man wearing a white robe. "Now why am I _not_ surprised to see you here," Jack drawled as he crossed his arms in front of him.


	20. The Man in the White Dress

_He waved her back. "Just stay there," he ordered, not taking his eyes off of the light. Suddenly, there was a brilliant flash of purple and a figure stood before him. Jack's eyes narrowed as he took in the now familiar form of an older man wearing a white robe. "Now why am I not surprised to see you here," Jack drawled as he crossed his arms in front of him_.

**The Man in the White Dress**

The Ancient stood regally still and observed the irate man in front of him. He had seen this human before, when they were fleeing Tarona. And of course, he knew of him from his travels through space and time. He knew of the man's strength and courage, of his sardonic disposition, and mostly, of his fierce protective instincts when it came to those he loved. For all these reasons, the Ancient beheld a grudging respect for this particular human. But he held an even deeper respect for the woman who now spoke, for she possessed the gifts of strong intelligence and compassion. This was something that was rare for her kind and that, along with her caring nature, caused him to hold her in high esteem.

"You're not a hologram." Although it was issued as a statement rather than a question, there was still a tone of surprise in her voice. Although she was not standing nearly as close to him as Jack was, she instantly recognized that this man standing before them was no holographic image.

"No Samantha. You see me as I am. You called me forth when you placed the crystal within the podium."

"That's the man in the white dress, isn't it mommy?" came the quiet question from the child who was tucked against the woman's side.

"Yes, honey," Sam affirmed as she took a step forward. "That's the man we saw in the mommy's lab."

Jack didn't turn from the Ancient, but held up his hand to stop Sam's progress. "Stay there," he softly commanded.

The Ancient looked at Jack. "No harm will come to your family, General O'Neill. My presence here is to complete that which was begun on Tarona. There are things you must know before completing the weapon that will stay the hand of the Ori."

Jack stared at him, a look of doubt crossing his face. "And you couldn't tell us this important information through that little device you planted on Tarona? What happened? You run out of minutes?" His tone was filled with aggravated sarcasm. No matter that this guy had more power in his little finger than Jack had at his disposal in the entire SGC. He had run them on a ragged race, and Jack wasn't about to lightly forgive that transgression.

"Jack," Sam softly admonished as she stepped to his side. She held Leorah in her arms and gave her husband a beseeching look. Jack frowned down at her. She'd gotten rather lax about following orders ever since they were married. He'd have to talk to her about that…later.

Jack reached over and took Leorah from Sam's arms. Instead of responding to his wife's reproach, he simply issued one of his own. "You shouldn't be carrying her." Then Jack returned his attention to the Ancient. He didn't see Sam roll her eyes at the comment.

Leorah brought them back to the situation at hand. "Why is you here?" she asked the Ancient curiously. "Is you stuckded down here too?"

A brief smile flashed across the wrinkled face of the man before them, surprising both Jack and Sam. Jack for one didn't think Ancients or ascended beings ever smiled, much less had a sense of humor. Although he was not a corporal being, the twitch of his lips made him seem more human and that simple movement made Jack relax slightly. The Ancient bowed his head faintly as he replied to Leorah's question. "I am Nafrem. I have been waiting for you to arrive, young one. Do you remember me?"

Leorah nodded her head. She was familiar with this man, and so she wasn't afraid. "Yes. I sawed you with Bubbe that one day. You was wearing that white dress." She pointed to his clothes. "I didn't knowed that men weared dresses too."

Nafrem's eyes sparkled at her comment. He took no offense. "I wear the robes of the Ancients, little one," he answered simply before returning his eyes to Sam, then Jack. "I have not been given much time. Please listen closely."

"Hold on a minute," Jack stated. "Before you start telling us the meaning of life, I want to know a few things. First of all, why the hell you couldn't just tell us what you have to say instead of leading us on this goose chase. Or better yet, build the damned weapon yourselves and put it where we could find it!"

Nafrem just looked at Jack for a moment, before replying. "Samantha knows why I could not directly interfere, O'Neill. As it is, the actions I have taken have left me on the fringe of what is allowed."

Jack shot his wife a questioning look. "Orlin," she replied succinctly and then bit her lip when she saw him wince at the name. Orlin was a part of Sam's past that Jack would rather not remember. Not only had the ascended being lived with Sam for nearly two weeks, going so far as to become human for her, but Jack hadn't believed her when she had initially divulged his presence. The feelings of guilt over that particular episode still ate away him whenever he thought about it.

"The consequences for those ascended beings who interfere in the lives of humans can be dire," Nafrem stated. "The Ancients live by the same code."

"Then why did you?" Sam asked, her voice filled with curiosity. She absently wished Daniel were with them. He would undoubtedly have more insight about the man standing before them and thus might have been able to gather more information.

Nafrem looked at her. "I can not reveal much, but I can tell you this. The Ori were once one with the Ancients. They have chosen to travel a divergent path. While I can not directly interfere in their chosen path, I can give you the means to thwart their attempts to control your people. You must build the weapon and prepare yourselves to use it. The time is soon upon you."

Sam nodded in understanding, but Jack still stood with a deep frown on his face and questions running through his mind. "Why like this? Why the three crystals and the hologram device; the cryptic codes? Why did just the three of us get transported down here, but not one else? But most importantly, why use an innocent child to deliver your…message?" Jack's voice was gruff and Sam could sense his rising ire as he thought of their daughter being used as a messenger of sorts.

Nafrem looked deeply into Jack's eyes. "This is just the beginning, General O'Neill. There are beings within this vast universe that you have not yet encountered. Do not be fooled: many will stop at nothing to rule everyone within their domain. That is why the child came into play and why only the three of you were taken to this sanctuary. You alone carry the Ancient gene that identifies you as chosen for this task among your people."

Jack frowned at this. "But Sam doesn't have the Ancient gene," he protested Nafrem's reasoning.

Nafrem regarded him steadily for a moment. "She now carries it within her, temporary though that may be."

Jack looked at his wife and noticed the faint blush that stole across her cheeks. "Oh yeah," he stated rather lamely. "I didn't think about that."

Nafrem continued as if Jack hadn't spoken. "My travels through time led me to Tarona at the time of the Jaffa attack. I witnessed you and Samantha rescue the child and bring her with you. During my time of inquiry, I discovered you to be honorable people. While I was not allowed to go back in time to prevent the attack from occurring, I was able to meet the child's grandmother. She understood her fate and agreed to assist me in a plan to save both the child and your people."

Jack's eyes lit with interest for a moment. "Travel through time? You don't happen to have a spare one of those ships do you? We kind of…lost the one we found a few months ago."

Nafrem shook his head. "No. And it is better for you if you do not have one."

Jack grimaced, recalling the tape they had watched from another SG-1 who had gotten stranded in the past. Yeah, maybe this guy was right about something.

Leorah had been quietly listening to the conversation around her, but not understanding much of what was being said. However, at the mention of her grandmother, her eyes widened and she sat up straighter in Jack's arms. "My Bubbe got killded by those bad men," she stated quietly. "Does you know where she goed?"

Nafrem gazed at the little girl and a brief look of compassion washed over his face. "Your grandmother is well, little one. She has risen to another plane of existence, but watches over you still. She is very pleased that you are happy."

"Ascended?" Sam whispered quietly. Nafrem nodded in acknowledgement.

"Will you tell my Bubbe that I misses her?" Leorah stated quietly. Her bright green eyes were intent upon the Ancient's face, for even though she loved her new mommy and daddy very much, she still missed her dear Bubbe.

Nafrem smiled softly at the little girl. "This your grandmother already knows, little one." Leorah gave him a sad smile, then put her head down on Jack's shoulder. Talk of her grandmother usually caused her to become quiet, and this was no exception. Jack shifted the small body closer to his and rubbed her back comfortingly while he waited for Nafrem to continue. "You and Samantha were chosen for this task long before you began this path of your lives, General O'Neill. Yet I had to make certain that it was only you who received this information. There are others who would stop at nothing to gain what I have led you to, and they would use it for their own evil purposes. This you will not do. But be warned: You have been given the means necessary to render the power of the Priors ineffectual. That is all. You will not have the means to completely eradicate this race." He turned his attention to Sam now. "You must build the weapon with due haste. The final crystal will give you the information you need to join the chemical components with the weapon itself. You will also be given the gate address of a planet that is most vulnerable to the next infiltration of the Priors. It is dangerously close to your own galaxy. You will not want to allow the Ori to take hold there."

Sam frowned at his words. "But what if, in fighting off these Priors, we bring the Ori to us? Won't they want to find us once they've discovered that we have a means to defend outselves against them?"

"The Ori will be troubled by this news, but they will not send more Priors right away. The planet is small and will appear insignificant to them. Defeating the Prior will give you the time you need to learn more about the Ori. When you have gained more knowledge of your own accord regarding the Ori, your people will begin a Quest that will lead you to ways that you might destroy the Ori. But until you are ready, I can do nothing but that which I have already done."

"This sounds awfully cloak and dagger," Jack commented. "Not to mention incredibly dangerous. Why should we go to this planet you're telling us about, just to get rid of one Prior, when more will come anyway…and most likely after us? Why not give us the means to wipe the whole lot of them out in one fell swoop?"

"The Ori will not be defeated easily, General. It will take time, knowledge, fortitude and strength. You must start with one before you can advance to the whole."

"Yeah. We've heard that before." Jack's voice was hard and uncompromising now. "And what if we decide not to do this? What if we want to save our own necks instead of sticking them out there for everyone else?"

Nafrem's gaze narrowed slightly as he looked at Jack, then took in the little girl nestled in his arms. "It is ultimately your choice to do as you wish, General. But I feel I must warn you," he returned his gaze to Jack and he could feel the intensity of the Ancient's glare. "Should you do nothing, your children will be at the greatest risk. All who harbor the Ancient gene will be sought out by the Ori." He paused and looked at Sam, his glance lowering to her stomach before lifting once again to Jack. "All of your children will possess this gene, General O'Neill. It will be their greatest salvation, but it could be their downfall as well."

Jack's face paled at the implication of Nafrem's words and his arms automatically tightened around Leorah. "Can you assure me that if we go after this them, we'll ultimately win?"

Nafrem shook his head. "I can not. But I can assure you this. If you do nothing, you will surely lose." He looked at Sam and Leorah once more. "You will lose much."

Jack glanced at his wife and saw his uncertainties mirrored in her eyes. He knew without a doubt that they would do what this Ancient directed them to do. But it likely wouldn't come without a cost.

"I have imparted all I can to you at this moment in time. Now it is up to you whether to continue what has begun." He turned to Sam. "Your allegiance to this endeavor is imperative, Samantha. Without your leadership, it will fail." His gaze rested briefly on Sam's stomach before returning to her face. "I know this may be difficult, but you will be able to accomplish what you must while still nourishing the life within you. But you must also allow others to be your strength." He looked at Jack. "Neither of you need carry this burden alone." There was a long moment of silence, then Nafrem gazed down at Leorah and smiled softly. "You are a great blessing to your parents, little one. Never forget that you are loved by many."

With those final words, Nafrem began to fade from view. Jack shook himself from his reflections at the Ancient's words. There would be plenty of time for that later. "Hey! Nafrem! How about pointing out the exit sign before you leave?"

Nafrem gave Jack a slight smile. "Remove the crystal and you will find yourself back where you started." Then he disappeared from sight.

Sam and Jack looked at each and Jack raised his eyebrows. "Well, that was interesting."

"Very," Sam nodded in agreement. The single word spoke volumes.

"That man dis'peared. Where did he go?" Leorah asked. She had lifted her head off Jack's shoulder and looked around in confusion.

"He went back where he came from, pumpkin. Just like we're about to." He looked at Sam. "You ready?" Sam's eyes still contained an anxious look, but she nodded her head and stepped toward the podium. While both had a lot on their minds and knew they needed to talk about things, they were also eager to get back to the Stargate. And return home with their daughter.

Jack lifted the pack onto his back and tightened his hold on Leorah. Sam turned back to see if they were ready. When Jack gave her a quick nod, she reached out and gently took the crystal from its resting place in the podium. Without warning, a gentle wave of light washed over them, and they were gone.

--------

It had been well over an hour since Sam, Jack and Leorah had disappeared. Even though he was the one to suggest that they wait, Teal'c was having a hard time remaining still. He paced around the perimeter of the platform, his mind filled with worry about his friends. Every so often, he would meet Daniel's gaze and see the same helpless feeling reflected in the other man's eyes. Teal'c wondered how long either one of them would be able to wait before they felt compelled to take action. As it was, Teal'c was mildly surprised that Colonel Reynolds hadn't insisted on it by now. Just as Teal'c was about to make another pass around the platform, he heard a sound that stopped him in his tracks. He turned expectantly toward the platform, for he knew that the sound he heard was the same as the one that had occurred before his friends disappeared.

With a brilliant flash of light, Jack, Sam, and Leorah found themselves once again standing on the stone platform in front of the Stargate. Jack looked into the stunned faces of the people before him. While he felt an immense sense of relief that they were back, he couldn't help the smile that crossed his face when he met the open-mouthed look of surprise on Colonel Reynolds' face. "Hey kids. Everyone keep busy while we were gone?"

"W…where were you? How did you get back?" Reynolds stammered, unable to corral his thoughts into any semblance of order. Jack's smile widened, for he knew how the other man felt, having experienced this phenomenon a few times himself. At least they had returned with their clothes on, he thought to himself. Then he turned quickly to check on Sam, just to make sure. She gave him a perplexed look, confused at the strange look of relief that passed over his face. Somehow, she knew it had nothing to do with their safe return.

Jack grinned sheepishly before turning back to Reynolds. His eyes located Daniel, then Teal'c. In answer to their unspoken questions, he stated rather flippantly, "Not quite sure where we beamed off to, to tell you the truth. Solved a few riddles. Met an Ancient. Interesting guy but rather long winded. Heard the usual foretelling of doom, with the touch of hope thrown in for good measure then, bam; here we are again. Back on good old PYZ…whatever," he waved his free hand absently. There was a quite murmur amongst the group at this revelation. For his part, Colonel Reynolds was beyond surprised at his superior's attitude. He thought the man would have been beside himself with anger at this point, especially since the man's wife and daughter had been taken right along with him.

Daniel walked up to the Jack and Sam, his eyes filled with worry as he looked them over carefully. He knew well Jack's tendency to down-play the seriousness of certain situations. And he was fairly certain Jack was doing so right now mainly because of the little girl in his arms. "You guys OK?" he asked quietly as he came to a stop in front of them.

"We're fine, Daniel," Sam answered for all of them.

Daniel looked at her for a long moment, then nodded in acceptance of her words before turning to Jack. "You might hear otherwise, but I didn't touch anything, Jack. I swear it."

Jack snorted, glad for the distraction. Pretending that this had not affected him was much more difficult that he thought. "I know, Danny. For once, this had nothing to do with you," he stated.

Teal'c had come to lend his silent support. The worry was evident in the lines etched on his face as he looked both her and Leorah over for signs of injury before turning his attention to Jack. When he met Jack's eyes, he noted the look of strain beneath the light smile. Teal'c's gaze locked with Jack's and, after a moment, Jack gave the other man a light nod. "They're fine, T. We all are."

Teal'c nodded in understanding, then reached out and effortlessly took Leorah from Jack's rather tired arms. "Are you well, little one?" he asked gruffly as he looked into her green eyes.

"Yes, Teaw'c," she stated as she wrapped her arms around his rather massive neck. "The light whooshed us away, just like that elephant did on TV, and we didn't comed back for a long time. We sawed the man in the white dress and he tolded me about my Bubbe."

Daniel turned a puzzled look at Sam.

"Long story," Sam replied tiredly. She was suddenly feeling the exhaustion that comes once a release of adrenalin has passed.

The day had been a long one for Leorah as well and she put to words what both Sam and Jack were feeling. "I wants to go home now, Teaw'c," she stated quietly before laying her head on the man's shoulder.

The four team members shared a look, and although Daniel was dying to know what had happened to them when they were transported, he knew it could wait. "I believe it would be wise to return to the SGC at this time," Teal'c stated decisively. Daniel nodded his head in agreement and took the pack from Jack's shoulder.

"Couldn't agree with you more, T," Jack sighed tiredly. He stepped closer to Sam and took the crystal from her hands and passed it to Daniel as well. "Here Danny, keep this safe will ya?" Then he looked down at his wife and took her hand. "It's time we went home," he said quietly.


	21. A Momentary Pause

_A quick author's note - just for Ari:) A shorter chapter than the last few, but hopefully equally enjoyable - just wanted to show a lighter moment for a while. I should be wrapping this up in about 2 chapters. Remodeling and work are taking up my life, but hopefully I will do the end of this justice. Thanks for sticking with me throughout the adventure thus far!_**

* * *

**

**A Momentary Pause**

Leorah was lying curled up on one of the infirmary beds, sound asleep. Her beloved doll, the one that had started this whole mess, was clutched tightly in the little girl's arms. Right behind her lay Sam. Her body was curled protectively around that of her daughter and even in sleep, her arms held the child tightly, as if she was afraid to let go. Jack stood and looked down at them, his eyes filled with love and tenderness for the two women in his life. He had felt a great sense of relief when they had stepped through the gate, Sam and Leorah unharmed. That relief was magnified ten-fold as he gazed down at their slumbering forms.

When they had initially reached the infirmary, he'd practically demanded that Janet check his wife and daughter before she checked out anyone else. Scratch that…he _had _demanded that the doc look at his family first. No protest had been forthcoming from any of the mission's members, but it was an action that had earned him a glare from the blond woman in question. One that he had studiously ignored. But for once, he knew he had been right. For although she would never have admitted it to anyone, Sam had looked about ready to drop and Leorah had already been lying limply in Teal'c's arms. Janet had ushered the two of them into a curtained off area and seen to them right away.

While she had accepted with some resignation the insistance that she be checked over first, Sam had strongly opposed the suggestion that she lay down for a while. Even though both Janet and her husband urged her to rest, Sam had not wanted to capitulate. If she took a nap after a physically unchallenging mission, Sam knew it would be over the entire base in a second that something was wrong with her, and speculation would run rampant. One thing Sam was certain about was that she didn't want news of her pregnancy to be started by the rumor mill.

But when Leorah had lain down on the bed and looked up a her with pleading eyes, Sam had been unable to resist. "Pwease, mommy? I wants you to cuddle with me."

Sam had sighed. "OK. Just for a minute," she had replied with a gentle smile before lying down next to the little girl. In a matter of minutes, both of them were sound asleep.

Jack now looked at his watch and smiled. That had been 30 minutes ago. He had pulled the curtain around the two sleeping individuals and, after being checked out by Janet, had returned to sit for a while, glad for a moment of peace and quiet himself.

Jack didn't know if it was the pregnancy, the stress of this latest mission, or the news they had received in that chamber from Nafrem…or most likely, a combination of all of the above. All he knew was that his wife was utterly and completely exhausted and he was not far behind. Looking at the planes of her face, weary even in sleep, Jack vowed that he would do anything to ensure that she remained well rested throughout the remainder of her pregnancy. And he wasn't above enlisting the aid of a five year old to do so, he thought with a wry grin as he looked at the child on the bed.

Jack's reverie was interrupted by the appearance of Daniel and Teal'c from the other side of the curtain. Daniel, who had gone directly to Sam's lab to secure the final crystal, had just completed his physical and was rather surprised to find Sam sound asleep beside her daughter. He turned confused eyes to Jack. "Is Sam OK?" he asked quietly.

Jack shot a quick look at Teal'c before replying. Daniel did not miss the look, and his suspicions returned full force. "She's fine Daniel, just tired."

"Fine, huh," he replied, unconvinced. "So why do I have the feeling that there's something you aren't telling me?" He turned to Teal'c and studied the other man with a narrowed gaze. "You know what it is, don't you?"

His voice had risen slightly with the implied accusation, causing Teal'c to give him a warning frown. "I am uncertain what you are referring to, Daniel Jackson. However, I strongly suggest that you lower your voice. Samantha and Leorah are in need of rest."

Daniel's eyes widened slightly at the censure in Teal'c's tone. He turned back to Jack, annoyed to see the small smirk on the other man's face. Daniel frowned. "You know, Jack," his voce was once again a quiet whisper. "I can keep a confidence just as well as Teal'c can. And I care about Sam and Leorah just as much, too." There was a slightly hurt tone in Daniel's voice that he couldn't quite hide. "If there's something wrong with Sam..." he left the rest unsaid as he studied Jack's face carefully.

Jack's smirk faded as he rose to his feet and came to stand next to Daniel. Clapping him on the shoulder, he gave his friend a reassuring smile. "There's nothing wrong with Sam, Daniel. Well, nothing that another seven and a half months won't cure," he added with a proud grin.

Daniel blinked at him as his mind processed what he had just heard. He turned his head to look at Sam, then turned back to Jack. His face paled slightly as he recalled the mission before this one. "The fainting on PZ1-724… that wasn't just heat exhaustion, was it? God, I should have _known_ something else was wrong! Sam just doesn't faint like that! Why didn't you tell me sooner? You obviously told Teal'c." Daniel crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Jack. "Does this have anything to do with Teal'c being a warrior and me just being a "scientist"? Because I'll tell you something, Jack…"

Jack was slightly shocked by the fervor of his friend's words. He glanced across the room at the bed and frowned when he saw Sam stir slightly in her sleep. Not wanting to awaken her quite yet, he pulled Daniel away by the arm while the other man was still in mid sentence. Teal'c stayed behind to watch over Sam and Leorah, smiling slightly to himself. He had known his friend would have a strong reaction to the news. He hadn't been disappointed.

"Daniel, for crying out loud, calm down for a minute will ya? First of all, we didn't even know Sam was…" he lowered his voice and looked around. "Pregnant, until after that mission. In fact, we've only known for 2 days and Teal'c has known for one." Jack ran a hand through his hair, his face filled with frustration. "I was going crazy with worry over this mission, Daniel, and needed to talk to someone about…everything." Jack waved his hand absently through the air. "I didn't want to take you away from your work – you know we needed everything we could find about that planet, so I talked to Teal'c. It has nothing to do with my perceptions of you not being there for Sam. Hell, I know you'd give your life for either Sam _or_ Leorah, Daniel. It just had to do with timing, understand?"

Daniel studied Jack closely for a moment, seeing the truth in his face, before slowly nodding his head. "Yeah. I understand. Sorry about that," he shrugged his shoulders and gave Jack a sheepish grin. "It's just…well, Teal'c knew about Leorah first. Now this." His eyebrows rose in a gesture of surprise. "I guess I never expected this to happen, either," he finished with another shrug.

Jack frowned at that comment, then raised an eyebrow warningly. "And why is that?" His tone was no longer amused.

Daniel blinked and stammered, "Uh. Well. I don't know exactly. I mean, you guys have Leorah and all…and you're great parents, absolutely the best. But…a baby?" Noticing that Jack's look hadn't changed, Daniel rushed on. "It's great, Jack. Really. I think it's absolutely great and I'm happy for both of you. It's just…unexpected, that's all." He lifted both arms out to the side in a conciliatory gesture. Noting that Jack still looked rather pissed off about his innocuous comment, Daniel glanced over toward where Sam lay behind the curtain.

After a moment or two of strained silence, where Jack was deciding if he should be offended or not, Daniel turned back with a dawning light of understanding on his face. "Wait a minute! That's why Sam was taken with you and Leorah, isn't it? I knew there had to be a common thread…the Ancient gene. But Sam doesn't have it. Well, didn't. Until now, right?"

Jack nodded his head absently, wondering yet again at the quick change of direction this man's thoughts could take. "Yeah. At least, that's what Nafrem said. Seems the baby already possesses the Ancient gene, although how he knew that, I haven't a clue."

"Well, it stands to reason doesn't it? You pass half of your genes onto the baby…wait a minute," Daniel's brow creased as another thought occurred to him. "What about the naquadah in Sam's blood? Is that going to…"

"Don't know yet," Jack sighed as exhaustion suddenly overtook him again. There was still so much that they didn't know. He was trying to focus on what they did know. And keep his thoughts positive in the process.

"She'll be OK, Jack," Daniel quickly assured the older man. "Sam is the strongest woman I know. I'm sure you'll have a very healthy baby."

Jack looked at Daniel and read the truth in his words. "Yeah, I'm sure you're right. If I can keep her from working herself into exhaustion," he added.

"I'll help, Jack. Teal'c and I will both do whatever we can, you know that."

Jack looked at his friend and smiled. "Yeah. I know." He paused for a minute before continuing, "Listen Daniel. We don't really want it known yet, ya know? Sam, well, she's worried that people…"

Daniel held up a hand, effectively cutting off the rest of his sentence. "Don't worry, Jack. I won't say anything." The two men shared a long look of understanding before Daniel finally grinned. "So…pregnant huh?" Then he chuckled teasingly. "Didn't think you had it in you, old man!"

Daniel ducked as Jack swung at him. Neither one of them heard Sam until she spoke. "Well, I _did_ have something to do with it as well, Daniel," she chided. "And try not to hurt him. This baby is going to need his father, you know."

Jack snorted at the thought of Daniel hurting him. Then he walked over to Sam and looked down into her still tired eyes. She smiled up at him. "I'm fine, Jack. Really."

He nodded once and gently brushed back an errant strand of hair. "All right. I'll go check on Leah," he stated, then cast a quick glance at Daniel. "I think Danny's a little overwhelmed by all this. He needs calming down," he grinned as he left to see to his daughter.

When they were alone, Daniel turned to her. "Sam," he stated with a hint of wonder in his voice. "You're pregnant!"

"So I've heard," she grinned as her eyes quickly scanned the area. Although they were alone and speaking in quiet voices, Sam wanted to be sure they weren't overheard. She wasn't quite ready for that yet.

Daniel grinned back, then stepped forward and took her in his arms. "Congratulations, Sam. I'm so happy for you!" He pulled back to look into her face. "Jack's proud as a peacock about this," he grinned. "How about you? Are you," his smiled dimmed as he saw the brief flicker of doubt in her eyes. "Are you OK with this, Sam?" he asked quietly.

Sam smiled up at him, her eyes uncustomary teary. "I'm happy, Daniel. Really," she insisted when he raised a questioning eyebrow. "It's just…well, this mothering stuff is pretty new to me. I'm just not sure…what if…what if Leorah feels left out? She's been really resilient with all she's been through, Daniel, but she's still just a little girl. I don't want her to feel…pushed aside." The words were whispered and her eyes held a slightly pleading look as she gazed up at him.

"You are a wonderful mother, Sam, and Leorah knows how much you love her. There is no doubt in my mind that you have more than enough love for both of them. And Jack," he grinned at her," earning a smile in return. "And Leah is going to love being a big sister. Heck," he chuckled softly, "She'll probably want to bring the baby to school for show-and-tell as soon as it's born, she'll be so darned proud."

Sam face wore a look of relief as she laughed softly. "You're probably right." Then, "Thanks Daniel," she whispered with heartfelt gratitude.

Daniel pulled her close once more. "You're welcome." He held her for a minute before adding, "You know Teal'c and I will do whatever we can to help, Sam. Just see if you can keep us away," he stated with conviction. Sam nodded her head against his shoulder. She now understood why Jack had gone to Teal'c. Sometimes, you just had to talk with a friend - someone who might have a more objective point of view. After a few more moments, Daniel pulled back and looked down into Sam's eyes. "Just promise me one thing?" She nodded, too overcome at his show of support to talk at the moment. "Don't let Jack name the baby. I'd hate to see a kid saddled with a name like Homer O'Neill for the rest of his life." The wide grin that crossed Daniel's face was her undoing.

Sam buried her head in Daniel's chest and laughed out loud. When she pulled back, the tears in her eyes were tears of laughter. "I can certainly promise you that, Daniel. Trust me."


	22. The Nature of Secrets

_Got this one out in record time...for me at least! Second to the last chapter - thanks for the reviews. There were several requests for a continuation of Leorah's story in a sequel. I'll have to think on that! I'm afraid it would get too much like SNAPSHOTS if I continued, but we'll see if any ideas strike me. For now, enjoy the unveiling of the big secret! (You may want a tissue or two handy!) :)_**

* * *

**

**Ch. 22 – The Nature of Secrets**

-------

Thirty minutes after Daniel became privy to Jack and Sam's news, all seriousness returned as they gathered around the briefing room table. Leorah, still curled up asleep in the infirmary, was being watched over by Janet and her nurses. In attendance along with the four original members of SG-1 were Colonel Reynolds, Colonel Johnson, and Marjie Sampson. Jack wanted to discuss what they had learned a little more informally, hence the necessity for only the leaders of the other two teams to be present.

Jack and Sam shared what they had been told by Nafrem – how they would get instructions with the final crystal on how to put the weapon together, along with where they should first use it. Jack wasn't the only one to harbor doubts about using the weapon on the planet Nafrem would designate. Both Colonels openly expressed their thoughts on the subject. Teal'c too felt this course of action "Most unwise," but when Jack finally shared that the Ancient had hinted that things would ultimately be worse if they did nothing, they slowly changed their minds.

Teal'c voiced his reservations for the final time. "Are you certain, O'Neill?"

And when Jack met his gaze, Teal'c could read the resolve in his eyes. "We haven't got a choice, T." That was enough for the former Jaffa, and he bowed his acknowledgement. Jack knew there would be no more questioning from that quarter, and he was greatly relieved.

Daniel's thoughts were completely different. While he was curious about the weapon and their upcoming meeting with a Prior of the Ori, he really wanted to know everything about the Ancient - Nafrem. What did he look like – what exactly did he say about Leorah's grandmother's ascension. On and on the questions spewed forth. Daniel bemoaned the fact more than once during the meeting that he wished he could have been in the cavern with them. That he was real and not a hologram had Daniel almost beside himself with excitement; he was literally at the edge of his seat. Jack finally had to call a halt to the man's questions.

"Daniel! Enough already, OK? We've got to move on here," Jack stated. He rubbed a weary hand over his face and turned to Sam. "How long until you think that weapon will be ready?"

Sam shook her head. "There's no way to know. We haven't gathered all the components we'll need to build it yet. Then my team will have to study the latest information so we know how to put it together."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Best guess?"

Frowning in thought, Sam finally said, "If you can assure me that none of my team members will be taken off this project, I think we could have a prototype ready in two weeks; maybe less depending on how complicated the process of melding the chemical components with the weaponry will be."

"The team is yours, Sam. I won't be pulling them off for anything. But I have the final say on how many hours each person works per day, understand?" Jack gave her a meaningful look, which Sam understood completely. She bristled slightly at his underhanded way of telling her he'd be monitoring her working hours. Sam ignored the curious looks from Reynolds, Johnson and Marjie and curtly nodded her head in agreement. From the slight spark that lit her eyes, Jack knew he'd hear about his underhanded ways later.

He turned back to the group, biting back a smile. "Ok people. That's about all for now. Sam, Daniel, Sampson – head over to Sam's lab and get that third crystal ready. I'll bring Leorah by in half and hour." He frowned slightly. "I hope she's up to helping us out once more." Then he turned to Teal'c. "T, I'd like you standing by. When we get the designation of that planet, you and Reynolds find out what you can." Teal'c nodded his head in agreement. "Any questions?' When no one spoke, Jack rose to his feet. "Dismissed."

Everyone got to their feet and headed for the briefing room doors. "Sam," Jack called his wife back to him. "Can I have a minute?"

Sam gave him an impatient look, then turned to Daniel and Marjie. "I'll be right there. Go ahead and get everything ready." They nodded, Daniel giving Jack a knowing smirk, before they left. Sam walked over to her husband, crossed her arms in front of her chest, and looked at him expectantly. There was a brief flicker of annoyance in her eyes that Jack knew he had to try and diffuse.

Jack gave her a small smile. "Look," he started hesitantly. "I know what you were thinking back there when I mentioned the deal about how many hours your team puts on this thing." Sam nodded, but didn't say anything, curious to see where he was going with this. Jack sighed. She wasn't going to make this easy. "This is nothing new, Sam. Ever since I've known you, I've had to pull you out of that lab at odd hours. Make sure you ate and slept. I know this thing is important. _Really_ important. But so is your health. _Especially_ now. And I don't…"

Sam took pity on him, uncrossed her arms from their defensive posture, and smiled. "Jack. I understand. Don't worry about it, OK? Just…well, maybe next time you feel you need to 'remind' me about working too much, you could do it without an audience?" She cocked her head to the side. "And maybe, you could also keep in mind that I _know_ I'm pregnant? I'll take it easy, I promise. OK?"

He let a small sigh of relief escape him, for he hadn't been sure that she wasn't about to bite his head off. "Ok," he smiled back, then he reached out a hand to caress her cheek. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

Sam laughed at him. "You're already forgiven. No need to lay it on, General."

He gave her a sheepish grin. "Never hurts to try!" He nodded toward the door. "You'd better go – lots of people waiting on you. I'll go get sleeping beauty. Think we'll stop by the commissary and get her something light to eat before we head to your lab. Don't want a cranky five year old as your primary assistant," he grinned.

Sam smiled back. "How about if we stop and get a pizza later? We could bring it home." She cocked her head to the side. "I seem to recall that we have a special secret to tell a certain five year old."

Jack grinned. "Should be interesting. She'll probably want to take you to show and tell when you start getting bigger, you know."

Sam laughed, then turned toward the door. "Probably. And then take the baby in when it's born."

Jack returned to his office chuckling, for there was no doubt in his mind that Sam was probably correct.

-----

The process of placing the third and final crystal into the hologram device went off without a hitch. Leorah was sorely disappointed that the man in the white dress didn't appear to them. To tell the truth, Daniel felt much the same way, but he didn't voice his thoughts out loud.

The information they received was as Nafrem had told them…reams of equations and detailed directions instructing them on how to put the weapon together and use it to its utmost potential. Near the bottom of the display were the coordinates of the planet where they were to intercept the Prior and try the weapon for the first time. Sam was relieved to see a date as well. One that was almost three weeks out from today. Hopefully, that would give her and her team plenty of time to prepare the weapon, without 'overdoing' it, she thought with a slight grimace.

Once they had analyzed the initial data, Jack took Leorah with him back to his office so Sam could get started with the preliminaries. Teal'c and Colonel Reynolds departed to do some research of their own on the planet, hoping to gain some useful information.

Ninety minutes later, Sam had just finished delegating tasks to her team when Jack stepped back into her lab, Leorah standing next to his side. Sam glanced over at them and smiled. "Hey."

He smiled back. "Hey. You ready? We have a date with a pizza and a princess," he looked down at Leorah and winked, causing her to giggle happily.

Sam looked over at Daniel. He smiled, then shooed her with his hands. "Go. We can wrap things up for the night." He looked at Leorah and winked. "A little girl I know, who has worked very hard today, by the way, is waiting for some special time with her mom and dad."

Leorah beamed. "We is going to have pizza and ice cream tonight. With lots of chocolate on top! Then I gets to hear a 'pecial secret, Daniel! Maybe I can tell you later." She quickly looked up into Jack's face. "But only if it's OK to tell," she quickly added.

Daniel shared a knowing look with Jack. "I'm sure it will be OK, sweetheart. Have a good night."

"Bye Daniel!" Leorah called happily as she grasped Sam's hand and pulled her toward the door. Sam looked helplessly over her shoulder at Daniel, and he laughed out loud. Jack had the right idea…if he wanted to get Sam out of her lab, all he had to do was enlist the aid of their daughter!

------

Leorah sat on the couch between her parents. They had recently finished their dessert and, after cleaning up, had moved to the living room. Leorah's eyes were alight with anticipation as she looked first at Sam, then at Jack. Finally, she could stand the suspense no longer. "Will you tell me the secret now Mommy? Pwease? I promise, I won't tell nobody!" And she crossed her hands over her heart and looked solemnly at her mother.

Sam laughed. "OK sweetheart." She looked over Leorah's head at Jack, who gave her a nod and a smile to carry on. He was more than willing to let Sam be the one to break the news…he was content to sit by and act the part of an interested by-stander in the proceedings. Sam took a deep breath and looked down at Leorah. "Well, daddy and I just found out some interesting news a few days ago." The little girl gazed at her with bright, alert eyes; her attention duly focused on her mother. Sam smiled gently and brushed a hand over the little girl's smooth cheek. Her voice automatically became softer. "Leorah, in a few months, you're going to be a big sister." Sam held her breath and waited for the child's reaction.

Leorah's face slowly changed from eager anticipation to a confused frown. She looked to Jack for clarification. Jack chuckled softly. "What mommy is trying to tell you, pumpkin, is that she is going to have a baby. Around springtime, there will be a new baby in the house. What do you think of that?"

The frown changed as dawning understanding crept over the little girl. She turned her head toward Sam and stared at her, eyes unblinking, for several long moments. "Is it growing in your tummy, like Brittany's mommy's baby?"

Sam smiled, for she remembered that one of Leorah's little friends was also going to be a big sister soon. "Yes, honey. The baby is growing in my…tummy right now." She hesitated over the word, but decided not to get into correct anatomical phrases just yet.

Leorah continued to look at Sam as several thoughts ran through her mind. "But, your tummy isn't big like Brittany's mommy's. Her tummy goes out to here." And Leorah held her hands in front of her as far as she could.

Jack laughed. "Well, our baby is still pretty tiny, kiddo. It will take a long time for mommy's tummy to get that big." He looked at Sam and winked, enjoying the grimace that crossed her face at that thought. He returned his attention to Leorah. "So, what do you think about having a brand new baby around here?"

Leorah looked from one parent to the other as her mind raced with thoughts. Finally, she pulled her doll into a tight grip and lowered her chin to her chest. Her long hair concealed her face, so Jack and Sam couldn't see her troubled expression. Very quietly, she mumbled, "I don't know."

Sam and Jack exchanged confused looks over the top of her head. They had anticipated a lot of questions and more excitement from the little girl…not a three word response followed by a blank silence. Sam returned her attention to the quiet child in front of her. With a frown of concern, she leaned closer. "Leorah? Sweetheart? What's wrong?"

Sam's concern grew when Leorah heaved a huge, shuddering sigh, then shrugged disconsolately. Reaching out a hand, Sam lifted the little girl's chin and gazed into her tear-filled eyes with worry. "Please honey. Tell me what's bothering you," she pleaded quietly.

Leorah took another deep breath before stuttering out, "Is you…is you going to…send me 'way when the baby comes?" The quiet, poignant question nearly broke Sam's heart.

Before Jack could even react, for he too had been stunned beyond words by her question, Sam scooped Leorah off the couch and onto her lap. She wrapped her arms tightly around her and held her close, her cheek pressing into the soft curls. Tears filled her own eyes and clogged her throat as she tried to formulate a reply. Finally, she whispered to the little girl's she loved so much, "Oh sweetie. How could you ever think such a thing? Daddy and I love you so very much! I wouldn't…I wouldn't know what to do if I didn't have you here." Leorah remained silent.

Jack looked on with concern as they sat cuddled together, tears streaming down both of their faces. When Sam's tear-filled eyes met his, there was such a look of vulnerability and pain in them that he almost reeled from it. He pulled them both close and held them for several long minutes until he felt own his emotional strength returning.

Pulling back slightly, Jack reached out a hand and gently cupped Leorah's chin. He slowly turned her to face him. His face was creased with a mixture of worry for the little girl and determination to set things straight. "Baby, why would you ever think that we would send you anywhere? You're our little girl. You belong here with us." He gazed deeply into her eyes. "You know we love you more than anything, Leah. Don't you?"

Slowly, Leorah nodded her head. "But…I's not _really_ your little girl. I didn't comed out of mommy's tummy," was the sad reply. "If mommy has a girl baby, _she_ will be her real little girl. Not me." New tears filled her eyes at that thought.

Again, Jack caught Sam's eyes with his own. Neither one of them had ever predicted a reaction like this. Excitement, yes. Jealousy somewhere down the line, sure. But the thought that Leorah might feel such insecurity had never crossed their minds, and it fairly crushed Jack.

Sam took over then and shifted Leorah slightly so she too could look into her face. "Oh sweetheart! It doesn't matter that you didn't grow inside my tummy. You are still our little girl. Our _real _little girl," Sam emphasized. "And we love you so much." She looked deeply into the green eyes that were gazing into her own, and Sam could read the desperate need to believe her mother's words in the child's eyes. "Do you remember that book you brought to me when I first told you that I wanted to adopt you?"

Slowly, Leorah nodded her head. "Are You My Mother," she whispered the name of one of her favorite books.

"That's right," Sam brushed the traces of tears off Leorah's face. "And I told you that, from that day on, I would always be your mother, Leorah. Always and forever. And that is not going to change one bit when your new brother or sister comes home." Sam pulled Leorah close and kissed her gently on the forehead. "I could have ten babies, and you would still be my little girl," Sam whispered with feeling.

Leorah relaxed her body into Sam's and sighed, this time with a sense of relief. While she hadn't really thought they would send her away, the nagging doubt had crept in the moment they mentioned a new baby and hadn't released its hold on her imagination. Although she felt assured of place in the family, there was one more worry that Leorah now gave voice to. "Will you and daddy… will you love me just as much as the new baby?" Her voice wavered in her uncertainty.

This time, it was Jack who answered. "Look at me Leorah." His tone of voice brokered no arguments. Leorah turned her eyes to him. At the troubled look still in her eyes, Jack softened his voice. "Do you love mommy and me?" When she nodded, he went on. "Do you love your Uncle Teal'c and Uncle Daniel?" Again, Leorah nodded. "And your Bubbe, and Marjie, and Janet?" Leorah frowned slightly before she nodded again. Of course she loved all these people! They were very special to her! "What about Cassie?" Jack persisted. "Do you still love her just as much as you love everyone else?"

This time Leorah sat up. "Yes, daddy. I loves all of them peoples! Lots and lots!" Her voice was adamant, and Jack bit back the smile of relief that wanted to burst forth. This was the Leorah he wanted to see: the feisty, loving little girl, not that sad, uncertain child she had just been. Reaching over, he pulled Leorah off Sam's lap and onto his own.

"So, you have enough love for all the special people in your life, right?" Leorah nodded in agreement. "Well, that's how it is with me and mommy. We love all those people, and you, very, very much. And we have enough love for a new baby too." He tipped her chin up slightly before he continued. "And we really hope that you will have enough love to share with your brother or sister, because this new baby is going to need his big sister to help take care of him." He paused for a moment before adding quietly, "This is not just mommy's baby, Leah. This is _our_ baby. All of ours. And we all need to give it as much love as we can. Can you do that, sweetheart? Can you share some of your love with your new brother or sister?"

A new light came into her eyes at his words, one of understanding, determination, and resolve. "I will, daddy. I will be the _bestest_ big sister in the whole wide world! I pwomise!"

Jack chuckled and pulled her close. "I know you will sweetheart. Our baby is going to be the luckiest baby in the world, too." His eyes met Sam's, which were now sparkling with tears of happiness. He smiled at her over the top of Leorah's head. "Our baby will have the best mommy, _and_ the best big sister in the whole universe."

Leorah pulled back and looked up into his eyes. "And the bestest daddy too!" she stated fervently.

Jack laughed again before pressing a kiss to her head. Leorah wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "I love you, daddy," she whispered into his ear, causing drops of moisture to fill his eyes. "Right back at ya, kiddo," he whispered gruffly.

Leorah pulled back and planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek before crawling across the couch to do the same to Sam. When she was once again cuddled on Sam's lap, she looked up first at Sam, then at Jack. As if the emotions of the last few minutes were now a distant memory, her face was once again alight with anticipation. "When the baby gets bornded, can I bring it to school for show and tell?"

Jack and Sam let their eyes meet over the top of Leorah's head…and promptly burst out laughing.


	23. Tests and Triumphs

**Tests and Triumphs**

They cut it close to the wire, but Sam and her team managed to get the prototype for the weapon ready less than 36 hours before the mission was slated to leave. The research to that distant planet had been completed, the teams assembled and the President filled in. All that was left to do was test the weapon and hope against hope that it did what it was supposed to do.

Against Jack's better judgment, Sam had put in long hours over the past three weeks. She tried to be careful, but Sam knew what was at stake. Still, it was no surprise to anyone when she overdid things. For in one instance, she had fallen asleep during a briefing that was meant to keep Jack and his team apprised of their progress. She had been mortified, for Samantha Carter had never in her life fallen asleep at a meeting…especially one that she was in charge of! Once said meeting was over, Jack had dismissed everyone, then ushered her to their on base quarters and propelled her to the bed. When she had opened her mouth to protest, he quelled it with one of his "General looks", pulled down the covers and tucked her in. And even though Sam had been more than a little bit miffed at his overbearing behavior, she had fallen asleep the minute he left the room…and slept for a good 4 hours before being awakened by the aroma of a simmering bowl of stew placed before her. Neither one spoke of the incident, but the look of censure in his eyes had been quickly followed by one of apology in hers. She had to admit, if only to herself, that she had been careless…with both her health and her unborn child's. She had quietly promised herself to be more careful in the future

It had been a long three weeks for all of them: the science teams, the military teams that would go to the planet, and most of all, for Jack, Sam and Leorah. The little girl spent many evenings with Janet or Mrs. Nelson, their grandmotherly neighbor who doted on the child and offered babysitting services whenever they were needed. Jack and Sam hated to rely on her too much, but in truth, she was a godsend. Leorah didn't complain – she knew why her mommy and daddy were working so hard right now. Besides, she enjoyed spending time with Mrs. Nelson and was excitedly working on a surprise with the elderly lady; a surprise for her new little brother or sister.

Leorah had been given permission to share their news with her school friends and neighbors, and she had spared no one. Even Mr. Quimby, a widower who lived down the block and didn't care all that much for children, received the news of the impending new arrival with enough admiration to satisfy the little girl. Truth be told, Mr. Quimby rather enjoyed his impromptu visits from the active child with the chestnut curls. Although he presented a gruff exterior to the world, Leorah appeared not to notice. And he truly appreciated the fact that she could make him smile as no one else had been able to do in many years.

The day before the mission was slated to take place dawned bright and clear. The October sky was clear and blue, the air crisp and containing the unmistakable scent of fallen leaves and pumpkins. Jack and Sam lingered at home for a few extra, precious minutes, both of them enjoying the tranquility of the October morning. Although both seemed at peace, there was an underlying tension about them as well, for today Sam would test the weapon in a contained room deep within the mountain. And tomorrow, Jack would embark upon a mission to ascertain if the weapon would do all that Nafrem told them it would.

Sam looked at her husband and felt the same gut-wrenching worry that she imagined he felt every time he sent her through the gate…and he remained behind. But for Sam, it was more than being left behind. It was the knowledge that she had built the weapon. If something went wrong, if it failed, she had only herself to blame. Knowing that it was her own husband she might ultimately fail made it all the more difficult. Sam blinked back the tears that threatened and looked away. This was the one thing she hated about being pregnant – her emotions seemed to be so close to the surface. Even a crayon drawing that Leorah had made, showing Sam holding a small bundle in her arms, had brought a quick sheen of tears to her eyes just the other day.

Jack saw the look on her face and instinctively knew that she was second guessing herself. Reaching a hand across the kitchen table, he grasped hers tightly in his own. "Everything is going to work out, Sam. I have the utmost faith in your abilities. I know this weapon won't fail," he tried to assuage her worries.

She shook her head. "So much could go wrong, Jack," she said quietly. "The chemical components…"

He interrupted her before she could get on a roll. "Will be fine," he stated more firmly. "You're going to be testing it today. If something doesn't work, the mission will be scrapped. Simple." He squeezed her hand again. "But it's going to work, Sam. I happen to have it on good authority that the person who constructed this weapon is a freakin' genius!" He gave her a cocky smirk. Sam slowly smiled back. He was right. It would work. It had to.

And it did. That day, deep within the bowels of Cheyenne Mountain, Sam and her team put the weapon through a series of stringent tests. And although they couldn't actually recreate a Prior or his power, they could construct simulations. Simulations that came as close as possible to what they might meet once they gated to PXW-144 – a planet hovering just at the edge of their solar system. Now all they had to do was wait until tomorrow morning at 0900, when a specially chosen team of 10 men and women would meet the Prior face to face…and welcome him with a blast they hoped would knock him into oblivion.

Neither Jack nor Sam slept well that night, each of them worried about the other. Sam, of course, was worried about Jack. The whole team, really, but Jack in particular. She well knew his reckless nature and his impatience when faced with an enemy who, well, to put it mildly, pissed him off. And the Prior that had wiped out a team under his command had done just that. There was no telling how Jack would react, but Sam was fairly certain he'd have a few things to say before trying the weapon; things that Sam hoped wouldn't get them all killed.

For his part, Jack was worried about Sam's concern for him. If anything happened, well, he knew she would never forgive herself. Even though it wouldn't be her fault, Sam wouldn't see it that way. So Jack promised himself he would do his utmost to just get the job done and get back as quickly as possible.

The next morning, Jack and Sam dropped Leorah off at school. He gave his little girl an extra long hug before pressing a kiss against her head. "Be good, Princess. Have a good day," he said with a slightly forced smile. Although Leorah didn't quite know what was going on, she knew that her father was going through the gate today to use the big machine her mommy had built. She could feel the tension emanating from both parents as she looked back and forth between them. Her green eyes were wide as she solemnly gazed up at Jack. "You is coming back home, right daddy?" The look in her eyes was as plaintive as her voice.

Jack gently cupped her chin. "Of course I am, baby. I'll be home in time for dinner. We'll make some burgers on the grill, OK?"

Leorah nodded her head, then threw her arms around his neck. "Be careful, Daddy. Me and my little brother needs you," she whispered. Just the other day, Leorah had begun to insist that the baby growing inside of her mother was a boy. Sam and Jack had shared startled looks at that news, then tried to tell her that it could be a girl. She had been adamant, so they didn't bother to correct her. They figured there would be plenty of time for that later.

Sam blinked back tears as she watched her daughter hugging her father good-bye. Then she took her turn to hug Leorah good bye. Sam stood by Jack's side and watched until Leorah disappeared inside the school, then she quietly sighed. "Is it really fair of us to put her through this time and again?" she questioned.

Tugging on her arm, Jack gently turned her to face him. "She's fine, Sam. Leorah knows that what we do is important. And we don't go through the gate much anymore; either one of us."

Troubled blue eyes met his. "But this time," she shook her head. "This is so different," her voice dropped to a whisper.

"I know. But Leah doesn't know that." He brushed his hand gently over her cheek. "Everything is going to be fine, Sam. I need you to believe that. If you don't, well, then what's the sense in us even undertaking this mission?"

Sam gazed into his eyes for a long time before finally nodding her head. He was right. She had built the weapon. She knew its capabilities better than anyone. If it had been anyone other than her husband leading this mission, she would have been assuring them that everything was going to work out, not the other way around. Suddenly, Sam felt a pang of guilt, and vowed to herself that she would trust both herself and her husband to complete this mission that had been set before them. She nodded her head more firmly, and said, "You're right. This is going to work. The weapon is ready, the team is ready…let's go and kick some Prior butt!"

Jack slowly grinned. "Now that's the kick-ass woman that I married!" They shared a brief hug, then got in the car and made their way to the mountain, ready to fulfill the destiny that had been laid out for them.

-------

The team of 10 met in front of the gate at precisely 0855, geared up and ready to go. Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c were standing at the front of the group. Marjie had wanted to come as well, but Jack had insisted he didn't need anymore scientists along. Daniel was more than enough. She had tried getting Daniel to convince the General to allow her to come along, but Daniel had refused. For once, he agreed with Jack. This mission would need a lot more soldiers than scientists. Plus, he really didn't want to have to worry about Marjie's safety should things go wrong.

Jack held the rather large gun at his side, a light of anticipation in his eyes. From her place up in the observation room, Sam couldn't help but smile at his "Kid on Christmas" look. Anytime that man got to try out a new weapon, he was happy! When the gate roared to life, he turned and gave her a jaunty wave. They had said their good-byes in private – short and simple as neither one was willing to believe this could have anything but a good ending. "Keep the home fires burning!" Jack called up with smirk, then turning, he disappeared from view.

Sam felt her smile die as the last member of the team vanished through the gate. She had done all she could to ensure the success of the mission. She had pushed her team as hard as she could in order to make certain that the weapon was not only ready in time, but also glitch-free. Now it was up to Jack. All she could do was wait.

------

The moment he stepped through the gate, Jack was tense and ready. The MALP they had sent through had shown a medieval type village set about 50 meters back from the gate itself. It took only a few minutes for the team to reach the village and step into its midst, watching carefully for signs of the Prior. The village's inhabitants walked somberly though the town square, eyes averted against the newcomers as if they weren't even there. They all seemed to be plodding toward the same location, but none of them were quite sure where that might be. Jack turned to Daniel with a frown. "No welcoming committee?"

Daniel shrugged and continued to gaze about him with curious fascination. Never before had he encountered a group of people that hadn't at least enquired why strangers had come to seek them out. "They seem almost…hypnotized or something," he stated with a puzzled frown.

"Perhaps they are merely concerned with our presence, Daniel Jackson, and do not know how to approach us," Teal'c offered his own point of view.

"Hmm. Well, let's see." And before Jack could stop him, Daniel strode across the square and walked right up to a middle-aged man carrying a sack of grain on his back. "Excuse me," he started out in a friendly voice. "We're visitors from another planet. We were wondering if we could speak to…someone in charge?" The question left off on a hopeful note.

The man lifted his head to survey the stranger before him, his pale blue eyes assessing the newcomer with little interest. "We have no set leader. No human is worthy to rule another. We must look only to the Ori for true guidance and leadership. If you wish to speak with the messenger of the Ori, you must wait until after prayers." With that, the man turned and began to walk away.

"Wait a minute," Daniel called out. "How long have you known about the Ori? When was the Prior last here?"

"The Prior imparted his wisdom and showed his power a fortnight ago. We have been shown the errors our ways, and now work our way towards true enlightment. If you wish, you may join us and receive this gift for yourself. But only through much prayer and sacrifice." Then the man turned and continued his journey, not bothering to look behind to see if Daniel was following him.

Jack, who had come up beside Daniel, said, "Not only hypnotized, but brain-washed too."

Daniel turned to him. "He's here, Jack. The Prior is here. Or will be soon. I think it would be best if we…dispense of him…away from the villagers, don't you?"

"Well, I'd like that very much, Daniel. But we may not have a choice. We have to find him first, don't we? It's not like I can say, 'Hey, would you like to take a stroll through the forest with me?', then blast him to hell." Jack's words held an edge of exasperation.

Daniel sighed. "I know that, Jack. I just…"

His words were interrupted by Colonel Reynolds, who had remained at the gate with two other men. "General, the gate is activating," came the curt statement through the radio.

Jack looked at Daniel, the Teal'c. "Well guys, looks like show time." With looks of grim determination, they turned and headed back the way they had come, ready to complete their mission as the Ancient had instructed.

They had just reached the gate when it sprang to life. The blue event horizon seemed to shimmer with energy for several long minutes before a figure emerged. The brightness of the gate's light obscured his features, allowing Jack only to see the white hair, flowing robes, and gnarled hand clutching a large staff. The staff had the same, glowing light that had appeared in the hands of the Prior who had killed Sergeant Matthews and the rest of SG-9. Jack felt his hands tightened around the weapon. He half hoped that this was the same son of a bitch that had killed his people. It would be just rewards as far as he was concerned.

The gate shut down, but the Prior remained where he was, surveying the small group before him with impatient disdain. Jack stepped forward, Teal'c and several others fanning out beside him. Now that the bright light was gone, Jack was able to get a closer look at the Prior…and get his wish…for indeed, this was the same Prior that had mown down his people in cold blood only a month ago.

Sensing that Jack was the leader, the Prior let his milky gaze rest on him. Jack suppressed a shudder. Eyes like that…well, they just weren't human. Almost as bad as the Goa'uld with their glowing orbs, he thought to himself.

The Prior broke the silence. "You are not of this world. Why are you here?"

Jack's grip tightened ever so slightly and he pressed a button on the side of the weapon that would begin to release the deadly chemicals into the chamber. "We're here to see you, actually. Got a little unfinished business."

The Priors eyes narrowed slightly. "I do not know you. You impede my business here. Move aside, for I have much to teach the people of this simple planet."

Jack snorted. "Yeah. I'll just bet you do. Something along the lines of 'Bow down before me or die?' Ya know, pushing your religion on someone under threat of death is not very…holy if you ask me."

"Jack!" Daniel hissed from behind him. Jack ignored him.

"You dare to mock the Wisdom, Truth and Power of the Ori?" The Prior's voice had risen in anger.

"Oh, not the power. I'm sure your little staff weapon there packs quite a punch. But wisdom and truth? I don't think so," Jack sniffed with disdain. "I could find more wisdom and truth in my little finger than I could in you." Jack gave the Prior a disdainful once over with his eyes.

Reynolds shot Jack a look of uneasiness. Though he well knew the other man's propensity for sarcasm and antagonistic discourse, this seemed a bit extreme. Especially with someone as powerful as this Prior had proven to be.

The Prior, it seemed, had no sense of humor. "You will no longer be allowed to mock the Ori! You are not worthy to stand on the same ground with a Prior of the Ori. Prepare to meet your end!"

This was exactly what Jack had been waiting for. As the Prior placed both hands on his staff weapon and raised his arms, Jack raised the weapon and leveled it at the man. There was a fraction of a second where time stood still. Jack saw Sam and Leorah's faces flash in front of him; he thought of his unborn child; and he thought of the men and women of the SGC. The pale eyes of the Prior before him glared with anger, and just as he was about to bring the staff weapon down and wipe out everyone standing in front of him, Jack fired.

An incredible flash of heat and light burst forth from the weapon and immediately surrounded the Prior, who instantaneously seemed frozen in place. There was such a look of incredulity on his face that, in any other circumstance, Jack would have laughed out loud. The Prior's eyes met Jack's the look of astonishment lingering for another long moment until it changed to one of incredible pain. Then, almost as quickly as it had begun, it ended with the Prior being vaporized into thin air. The staff weapon he had held teetered upright for a moment, before finally falling with a clatter to the stone platform of the gate.

It was deathly quiet for several long moments as everyone took in what had happened. Then Jack exclaimed to no one in particular, "Now that's what I call packing some punch!" His eyes turned to meet Daniel's. "And we even have a little souvenir to bring home, too." He added on a happy note. Turning to Reynolds, he asked. "Your man get that on tape? Sam's going to want to see it."

Colonel Reynolds raised eyes filled with amazement to his superior officer and close friend. Slowly, he too grinned. "Yes, sir. And I gotta tell you, I can't wait to watch it again myself!"

Everyone broke into voice then, congratulating themselves on a job well done. Although it might have been somewhat anti-climatic, considering all they had gone through to build the weapon, they were all extremely satisfied with the outcome.

Jack ordered the gate dialed up – he wanted to get back right away and share their success with Sam. After all, she had been instrumental in getting them here. With assurances to Daniel that they would soon return to help the people reacclimate to life without the threat of the Ori, they headed back; hearts light at their first successful encounter against the power of the Ori.

Sam practically sank to her knees in gratitude when they stepped back through the gate a mere hour later. From the smug grin on her husband's face and the small smile of satisfaction on Teal'c's, she knew all had gone well. Sam turned from the control room and practically flew down the stairs. She reigned herself in as she approached the gate room, but just barely. Her smile of welcome and relief warmed Jack's heart. As she came to stand before him, his eyes filled with pride. "You are one hell of a weapons expert, lady," he grinned down at her.

Sam laughed. "I take it things went well."

"Not only did we kick some major Prior ass, we brought back this!" Jack nodded his head and Daniel stepped forward, holding the Prior's staff weapon.

Sam's eyes rounded. "Oh my God! How did you…didn't it…"

Jack's grin widened, for rarely was he graced with the sight of his genius wife at a loss for words. "Seems your little contraption vaporizes Prior's into thin air, but leaves valuable hardware behind. Think we can use this for something?" he cocked his head as if in thought.

"Use it? Study it is more like it. Oh my gosh, Jack, if I can figure out how it works, do some analysis on the molecular make-up of the composition of power source…"

Jack held up a hand. "I get it. You can use it. You and Daniel," he added as Daniel opened his mouth to offer a protest. "But later. We've got a rather interesting tape to show you, don't we Reynolds?" Jack turned back and grinned at the other man.

Reynolds grinned right back. "We sure do, Sir," he agreed amicably.

With a nod to a waiting SF, Jack handed over the weapon that had been built under the direction of an Ancient. "Lock that up in Dr. Carter's lab," he ordered. The man quickly did as he was bid. Then Jack turned to his team. "Get checked out and report back in one hour. We have an interesting debriefing to share with my wife." Then he grinned down at Sam. "And maybe some celebrating with cake in the commissary afterwards."

And they did just that. It had been a long few months, with everyone working hard, playing their roles to ensure a successful outcome. All of them felt a need to kick back and partake in at least a small celebration. While none of them believed that this was in any way an end to their encounters with the Priors or the Ori, they all felt the need to commemorate this one small victory. It would be the first of many to come. They would experience both victories and defeats, quiet memorials for those lost during the battle against the Ori. It was a battle that would stretch them beyond their resources, and lead them on quests beyond any they could ever imagine. But in the end, they would prevail.

And all because a small child's doll developed a "heart beep" one stormy fall night.

* * *

_Ok - I guess I was wrong. This isn't the final chapter. Stusue, you were so right...I couldn't possibly fit everything into one final chapter! So there will be one more...a really fluffy, fun, probably slightly sappy one that I can't wait to write! But this one had to stand alone. I know I didn't answer everyone's questions, but remember, the weapon was only meant to stop the Prior's power...not get rid of the Ori. That comes when they begin The Quest! Hope you enjoyed it none-the-less. The final one will be up next week some time...I have Thursday and Friday off next week so should have plenty of time to write! Will be gone this weekend, so won't get started on it quite yet, but much of it is in my head already! And I promise...lots of Leorah!_


	24. Family Ties

_Ok - I am wrong again! This still isn't quite the last one. I can't seem to limit myself to just a few scenarios as my mind is awash in family scenes! Plus the fact that I was already on 8 pages in Word and Sam still hadn't gone into labor yet! But the final one will be next...and should be posted within a few days as I have half of it done. Thanks for reading - Warning: fluff ahead and possibly a few tears as well:)_**

* * *

**

**Family Ties**

The crisp days of fall had passed into the more biting days of November. The continuing change in seasons was exhilarating for Leorah, for the climate on Tarona had been quite temperate. The little girl didn't mind the wind that bit at her nose in the morning, nor the multitude of leaves that swirled at her feet; quite the opposite in fact. She couldn't get enough of being outside in the elements and was a more than eager helper when it came time to rake the leaves in their yard. Of course, when Jack stuffed those leaves into an old pair of jeans and a flannel shirt to make a scarecrow for Halloween, she had been beside herself with excitement. The scarecrow, named Linus ( Leorah had just seen The Great Pumpkin), hung around far longer than any other scarecrow in the neighborhood, for Leorah could not bear to part with him.

Picking out her first pumpkin had been quite an experience as well. She'd spent well over half an hour picking out the most perfect pumpkin. Jack and Sam had patiently waited and discussed each pumpkin's virtues with the little girl until finally she settled on a large, round one with a curvy stem. She had proudly carried her pumpkin into the house, with a little help from Jack of course. Her enthusiasm for the upcoming holiday had quickly dimmed, however when Jack approached her pumpkin with a sharp knife in hand. Her eyes had widened in horror and she flung her arms protectively around her pumpkin. "Daddy! What is you _doing_! You can't cut my pumpkin – I doesn't want him hurted!" Sam had remained in the background, suppressing the urge to chuckle, while Jack had tried to explain the pumpkin carving process. All to no avail. Finally, Sam brought out a set of paints and they ended up painting smiling face on Leorah's pumpkin, putting any notion of carving to rest for good.

Although she hadn't embraced the idea of carving a pumpkin, Leorah had greatly enjoyed trick or treating. She had worn her SGC "uniform", borrowed a pair of cheap binoculars from Daniel and a leather sack from Teal'c and gone as a 'plorer'. Her leather sack had been filled with candy, for who could resist a pint-sized Indiana Jones wearing pink sneakers?

And now Thanksgiving was almost upon them, another holiday that would not only be Leorah's first, but also the first one that Sam and Jack would spend…not only as a married couple, but also as parents. They had discussed it and agreed that they wanted to throw a 'big shindig', as Jack liked to say, for their first Thanksgiving. After all, they had a lot to be thankful for. The weapon they had so painstakingly built after being led on a merry chase had worked; they had won their first of many battles against the Priors; Sam's pregnancy was progressing without any problems; Leorah was continuing to thrive, and they had the blessings of their close friends. It seemed a perfect time to gather and give thanks.

Sam and Jack had verbally invited Daniel, Marjie, Teal'c, Janet, Cassie, and George Hammond. The latter would be spending the holidays with his daughter and grandchildren, but promised to try and stop over later for dessert. Janet and Cassie would come for dinner, but leave to spend dessert with Janet's special friend, whom she had become quite close to over the past few months. A special invitation, decorated by Leorah, had been given to Mrs. Nelson. The elderly neighbor had accepted with tears in her eyes. Leorah was like a grandchild to her and she couldn't imagine spending the holiday anywhere else. That left one final guest that Leorah had insisted on inviting: Mr. Quimby.

Jack and Sam had shared startled looks at that request, for they well knew his reputation for being the reclusive, rather cantankerous older man in the neighborhood. But Leorah had insisted. "He likes me, mommy, and I doesn't think he has no where else to go. Please?" Of course, they had given in.

Sam had walked hand in hand with Leorah down the street to deliver the invitation to Mr. Quimby. She had gently tried to prepare the child for his rejection, for even though he may have taken a liking to the little girl, Mr. Quimby was a man who liked to keep to himself.

When they got to his house, Leorah had skipped up the walk and rang his doorbell without hesitation. Mr. Quimby had answered with a slightly surprised look on his face. He nodded to Sam, then let his attention focus on the child in front of him. "Hi Mr. Quimby! I maked a 'vitation for you, for Thanksgiving dinner!" She proudly handed over a hand-drawn invitation portraying a smiling turkey with colorful feathers. "We is having lots of friends, even Mrs. Nelson is coming! Will you come too?" she asked, her eyes large and hopeful.

Harold Quimby didn't know what to say. He had not been invited to join anyone for Thanksgiving dinner since his wife had passed away some 18 years ago. He looked down at the hand drawn card and felt his throat thicken with emotion. His eyes traveled from the card, over the little girl standing on his stoop, and to her mother. Sam gave him a soft, reassuring smile, for she could read the desire to attend warring with his gruff need to keep himself remote. "We'd really love to have you, Mr. Quimby. This will be Leorah's first Thanksgiving with us and…well…she really wants all of the special people in her life to come."

Harold swallowed the lump in his throat and slowly nodded his head. "I…Thank you. I would…I would love to come."

"Goody!" Leorah jumped up and down excitedly and clapped her hands. "We is making a big turkey." She held out her hands as far as they would go. "And daddy promised not to let it get burnded, didn't he mommy?" She turned and looked to her mother for confirmation.

Sam flushed slightly under the elderly man's surprised glance. "He doesn't burn the meat. That often," she added under her breath.

Mr. Quimby felt the corners of his mouth tugging up into a smile. Not only was the little girl delightful, so was her mother. He cleared his throat. "I would be honored if you would allow me to bring something."

Sam shook her head. She didn't want him to go to any trouble. "That really won't be necessary, Mr. Quimby."

"But I'd like to," he insisted, wanting to bring something to share. "Perhaps something for an after dinner drink?" he wondered as he thought about the bottles of 15 year old scotch in his basement.

This time, Sam grinned, then chuckled softly. "I think Jack would be your friend for life. Thank you Mr. Quimby."

He nodded, then looked down once again at the invitation in his hand. "Thank you," he replied quietly. "For inviting me." Then he turned his gaze down at the little girl smiling up at him and added, "You have a very special little girl, Mrs. O'Neill."

Sam's smile turned gentle as she looked at her daughter. "Yes," she replied quietly. "I know."

As Sam and Leorah said their good-byes and retraced their steps back home, Mr. Quimby stood on his front step and watched them until they were out of sight. As soon as he got back inside, he made his way to the basement in search of those special bottles of scotch, a lightness to his step that hadn't been there in years.

-------

Daniel, Marjie and Teal'c were the first to arrive that Thanksgiving afternoon. They came bearing platters and trays of food to add to the feast. Janet and Cassie arrived next, each one precariously balancing two pies. Jack was the first to offer his assistance. "Can't have Thanksgiving dinner with smashed pies!" he told the room at large as he carried the dessert into the kitchen.

"I shall assist you, O'Neill. I am uncertain as to your ability to keep the confections from being tasted," Teal'c stated as he followed Jack into the kitchen. Sam, Cassie, and Janet laughed, then turned and joined Daniel and Marjie in the living room.

When Cassie had been divested of her pies, Leorah ran into her arms. "I habn't seen you for so, so long Cassie!" Leorah pouted. "I misted you."

Cassie laughed and pulled the little girl close for a quick hug. "Oh honey, I missed you too. I'm sorry, but I've been very busy. I just have so much to do at school right now," she gently explained. "But I'll be home until Sunday. Maybe we could go to a movie together this weekend?"

"Yah! And get lots of popcorn?"

Cassie laughed again. "Of course!"

Mrs. Nelson and Mr. Quimby arrived on the O'Neill's doorstep at the same moment. Both were a bit apprehensive at first, for neither one was used to all the noise and bustle that seemed to be occurring within the O'Neill household. But they were quickly welcomed into the fray and put at ease. Mrs. Nelson joined Sam and Janet when they went to make final preparations in the kitchen. Mr. Quimby found himself seated on the couch beside Leorah, listening to a large black man named Teal'c regale them with tales of celebrations from his own culture. Of course, Mr. Quimby was led to believe that the man originated from somewhere in Africa, but he was engrossed in the stories just the same.

Jack made his way between kitchen and living room. He was in charge of the 24 pound bird, and was determined that it come out just perfect. When he proclaimed that dinner was ready, everyone moved to the dining room and took their seats; the aroma of the food making their mouths water.

The scene around that Thanksgiving table was reminiscent of a Norman Rockwell painting. Light teasing, conversation, laughter, and the clink of silverware against china made Sam pause and take it all in. She leaned back in her seat, hands over her slightly swelling stomach, as she took in the happy faces around that table. Mr. Quimby had lost much of his reticence and was engaging in earnest conversation with Mrs. Nelson and Teal'c. Daniel and Marjie sat close to each other and from the other side of the table, Sam could see the soft, secret looks they shared every now and then. She had a feeling that before the year was out, they would be making an announcement of some sort, and she smiled at the thought. Cassie and Leorah were also involved in an eager conversation, with Janet adding her thoughts every now and again.

Softly, Sam sighed as she thought of the only one missing from their table…her father. Thoughts of family Thanksgivings when she was young came to mind, but none could quite compare to what she was experiencing right now. When her gaze came to rest on her husband, Sam felt her heart swell with love. How had she ever gotten so lucky? Tears of happiness mixed with longing for her father came to her eyes just as Jack looked over at her. He frowned in concern at the tears in her eyes, but she offered him a tremulous smile, letting him know it was nothing urgent. As if he could suddenly read her mind, Jack reached out his hand and gently covered hers with his own. "He's here, Sam. He's with us in spirit," he said quietly. She nodded her head, unable to speak for a moment as she squeezed his hand in return.

Leorah's conversation with Cassie drew them back to their guests. "And when my baby brudder comes, I will almost be done with school, so I can play with him all the time! And I will teach him lots of things, but not 'till he gets bigger 'cause mommy says he will be too little to play with for a while. But that's OK. I can still push him in his stroller and read to him, and lots and lots of things!" Jack and Sam shared a smile. The little girl's insistence that the baby was a boy had not worn off. And even though Sam had already gone through one ultrasound, neither she nor Jack wanted to know the sex of the baby. But Leorah knew, just the same.

"You are so lucky, Leorah. I always wanted to have a little brother or sister," Cassie stated somewhat wistfully.

Sam looked down the table and grinned at Janet, who rolled her eyes back at her friend. She did not want to have that particular conversation again…and definitely not in front of an audience! Leorah cocked her head to one side as she considered what Cassie had just said. Then, as if a brilliant idea had occurred, she sat up straight and tall. "I know! Mommy tolded me that daddy started the baby in her tummy," she stated quite loudly. "Maybe he could start one in Auntie Janet too!"

All conversation suddenly ceased. Sam bit her lip, about ready to burst into laughter. Daniel and Marjie shared a quick look, then both turned away before they too burst out laughing. Cassie looked momentarily shocked, but a quick glance at Sam had her chuckling softly. Teal'c had a humorous gleam in his eyes. Janet had turned several shades of red and was intently studying her mashed potatoes. Mr. Quimby looked at Mrs. Nelson and, after a moment of shock, they shared a look of quiet amusement. Though elderly and now living alone, both had some experience with the innocent and sometimes embarrassing statements made by children.

Jack…well, Jack had been in the process of drinking from his wine glass when he heard his daughter's proclamation. His eyes widened in shock, he tried to swallow but found himself choking on the rather expensive Merlot, which he then proceeded to spew in an impressive stream onto the table in front of him.

Everyone's eyes were locked on his, wondering what he would say. In the end, he really didn't get a chance to say anything. For Leorah got out of her seat and went to pound him on the back. When the coughing subsided, she came and put her hand on his knee, giving him a concerned look. "Is you OK, daddy? Maybe you needs to eat slower." No longer able to contain themselves, everyone burst into laughter. Except for Jack, of course. He looked at the little imp in front of him, then the laughing crowd around his table and finally, just shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

It was one of many memories from their first Thanksgiving that they would share over the coming years; memories of laughter and togetherness that they would always treasure… and it was one particular memory that would make Leorah blush with embarrassment when she got older.

-------

Fall quickly turned to winter, providing many more new experiences for Leorah as well as her parents. Her first snowfall was an experience in childish delight that Jack wholeheartedly joined in on. When mid-December approached, they all went to a tree farm and picked out a huge Christmas tree, its top brushing the top of the living room. Leorah delighted in hanging the ornaments and often lay under the tree with Belle on her stomach, looking up at the colorful, twinkling lights that reminded her of the crystals they had found. Visiting Santa for the first time was an experience neither Jack nor Sam would ever forget. Their normally chatty little girl had been unaccustomedly quiet, and when Santa had asked her what she wanted for Christmas, she had solemnly told him that she already had everything she needed. Santa had looked at them across the child's head, surprised, and slowly smiled. Then he had given the little girl an extra long hug and told her he would still leave a special surprise for her on Christmas morning. She had been filled with glee when she awoke on Christmas morning to find an almost life-sized rocking horse next to the Christmas tree.

An added surprise for all of them that Christmas had been when Daniel and Marjie announced their engagement. Jack had pounded Daniel on the back, telling him it was "About time," and Sam had pulled both him and Marjie close for long hugs. Leorah had been beyond excited when Marjie asked if she would be the flower girl in the wedding, which would take place this coming summer.

Throughout the winter, life at the SGC continued on as normal. There were a few more encounters with Priors threatening distant planets, but nothing extreme as of yet. They had not made any move toward earth, and Jack was hoping that they would be able to keep it that way as long as possible. Daniel went on several fact-finding missions with Marjie and SG-4, unearthing more information about the Ori that left them all with an underlying feeling of uneasiness.

As the winter snows melted and gave way to spring, everyone began to eagerly anticipate the impending arrival of Sam and Jack's baby…no one more so than Sam. For there were many days when she felt…well, like a beached whale. She had difficulty keeping up with Leorah, often needed to lie down in the middle of the day, and worst of all, she didn't know how anyone could take her seriously at her job when she waddled like a penguin! Jack tried to be supportive, insisted in fact that she had never looked more beautiful to him. But some days, it was just best to let her vent for a while before offering a soothing backrub. Of course, he also kept in mind the fact that she could probably still kick his ass – seven months pregnant or not!

It wasn't all discomfort though. Sam loved the feel of the baby moving within her, and Jack would often find her lying on the bed with her hand pressed against her belly and a serene smile on her face. Jack would smile, his eyes alight with love, and join her. The two of them would share their hopes and dreams for their growing family as Jack's hands rested protectively over her stomach. Leorah, hearing the quiet murmur of her parents' voices, would often find her way to their bedroom. She would climb on the bed, her own small hands quickly joining in the dance atop her mother's swollen stomach.

It was one day in April, about a month before the baby was due to arrive, that Jack came home from a late meeting and found Sam and Leorah snuggled in bed together. He leaned against the doorway, arms crossed comfortably across his chest, and smiled as he watched them. The television was playing softly in the background – some nature program – and Sam was sound asleep. Leorah lay with her head on her mother's stomach, one hand lightly stroking the belly as she talked softly to the baby growing within.

"I can't wait until you comes out. Me and Mrs. Nelson has been working on a 'prise for you Well, it's really for mommy and daddy, but when you is bigger, I think you will like it too. And know what else? Daddy sayed that when you is born, I can come to the 'firmary to see you! Uncle Twea'c will take care of me until you comes out." She screwed up her face. "I still doesn't get how you is going to come out of there, but Brittany tolded me that it hurted her mommy. She went to the hoxpital and hearded her mommy yelling when her little sister was bornded." Jack winced at that bit of news. He knew Sam had told Leorah some of the facts about what would happen, but she hadn't gone into any great detail. He was extremely glad for that fact.

His attention was drawn back to his daughter as Leorah lifted her head and looked down at Sam's stomach. "You won't hurt mommy, will you? I doesn't want mommy to go 'way like Bubbe did." Leorah's voice dropped to a soft whisper that Jack had to strain to hear.

Jack's smile fell at her words and he quietly entered the bedroom. Leorah looked up at his approach. "Oh. Hi daddy," came her quiet greeting.

Jack came and sat beside her, drawing her into his lap. He brushed her hair behind her ears and held her close. "You still miss your Bubbe sometimes, don't you princess?"

Leorah nodded her head against his chest. "And I doesn't want mommy to go 'way, neither," she confessed softly.

He held her tighter. " Mommy's not going anywhere, baby." he softly assured her. "Auntie Janet will make sure that everything goes smoothly. And I will be with mommy the whole time," he fervently promised.

Leorah's eyes were still filled with concern. "But Brittany tolded me that it hurts when a baby gets bornded."

Jack bit his lip and looked down at his still sleeping wife. The thought of Sam in pain filled his own heart with an intense ache, but he knew this pain would be different from any she experienced during her time as a soldier. Slowly, Jack nodded his head. He wouldn't lie to the child, but he would make sure to ease her worries. "Yes sweetheart. It does hurt when a baby gets born. But it's a hurt that goes away as soon as a mommy sees her new baby. Auntie Janet will give mommy some medicine so that it doesn't hurt too badly, and I will be holding mommy's hand the whole time. Besides," he added as he pulled back and smiled, "Your mommy is the toughest lady on the planet. She's going to be just fine, OK?"

Leorah studied her father for several long moments before she slowly nodded in agreement. "Ok daddy." Jack smiled and pulled her close again, holding her tightly as he sent up a quick prayer that his words would ring true.

Sam stirred then and opened her eyes, smiling softly when she saw her husband and daughter snuggled next to her on the bed. "Hey you two. What's going on?"

Jack smiled down at her and brushed a tendril of hair off her cheek. She had begun to let her hair grow out, and he loved how the soft blond waves caressed her shoulders. "Oh nothing," he answered with a teasing smile. "Just waiting for Sleeping Beauty to wake up, and discussing little Homer," he patted her tummy affectionately.

Groaning, Sam rolled to her side and eased herself up, with help from Jack. She gave him a mock glower. "I told you, we are not naming this baby Homer…or Bart for that matter."

Jack grinned at her good-naturedly. They hadn't really discussed names yet, other than his teasing suggestions. "Hmm, how about Bartholomew instead? That has a nice ring to it."

Sam shook her head and rolled her eyes. "No."

Climbing off of Jack's lap, Leorah rested on her knees in front of her mother and put her hand on the mound that was her little sibling. "His name is baby Jake," she said with such conviction that both Jack and Sam looked at each other in surprise before looking down at their daughter.

"What did you say, honey?" Sam asked softly, her heart suddenly pounding. Although Leorah knew that her grandfather had been Jacob Carter, Sam didn't think she had ever heard the nickname that Jack often graced him with.

Leorah looked up at her mother. "My baby brudder's name is Jake," she stated with a simplicity that made it truth. She looked back and forth between her parents, wondering at their sudden silence. "Grandpa would like that, wouldn't he?" she asked, now with a slight edge of doubt in her voice.

Sam blinked back tears as she pulled the child close. "Yes sweetheart. Your grandfather would have been so very happy. I think Jake is the perfect name." Then her eyes met Jack's and he smiled. Yes, Jake would indeed be the perfect name. And although they couldn't explain it, neither one of them doubted that it would be a boy.


	25. Happy Birthday to You

_Here it is - the final...and yes, I do mean final this time! - chapter of Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Happiness. It was hard to write - maybe because I too didn't want to see it come to an end, I'm not sure. But I hope you enjoy it...all 14 pages of it! Sit back, relax, have a cup of tea and a tissue handy, and enjoy the final installment._

_And thanks so much to those of you who took the time to review and let me know that my efforts to bring you some enjoyment were not in vain! _**

* * *

**

**Happy Birthday to You**

Near the end of April, Jack and Sam threw a birthday party for Leorah. Although they weren't certain of her true birthday, Janet had been able to give them a fairly good estimate based on the little girl's x-rays and the development of her teeth. So they had chosen April 28th – a few weeks before their new baby was due to arrive.

Leorah was a bundle of excitement, for not only was she going to have her very first birthday party, it was going to be a 'cowpoke party'! Three little girls and two boys from her class arrived at their house that Saturday afternoon, all wearing cowboy hats and boots. One of the boys had a small six-shooter strapped to his waist, which Jack firmly but politely had him remove, stating, "Cowpokes don't wear sidearms at this party, little man." Geoffrey, the cowpoke in question, just shrugged his shoulders and turned the gun over to Jack.

Teal'c and Daniel had shown up just after the children arrived to help out with the party. Since Sam was only a few weeks away from her due date, Jack didn't want her doing anything more strenuous than taking pictures. When Jack opened the door to greet his birthday party helpers, he couldn't help but smile. Teal'c was resplendent and in his element, wearing a black ten gallon hat, black jeans and a black shirt. He looked more like an outlaw than a cowpoke. When Leorah spotted him, she threw herself at him with glee. The other children quickly gathered around the large man and gazed up at him in awe, his large frame not intimidating them in the least. "Looks like we found our entertainment for the afternoon," Jack smirked. Teal'c passed him with one eyebrow raised warningly. Jack quickly turned his attention to the other man at his doorstep.

Daniel too had dressed up for Leorah's sake. He grinned sheepishly when Jack raised an eyebrow at the chaps adorning the younger man's thighs. "Hey. You said dress like a cowboy," Daniel defended.

"Uh huh," Jack stated as he looked him up and down. "If we get a call from Chippendale's, I'll let 'em know where they can find you."

Daniel frowned. "Funny, Jack."

Jack grinned. "I though so. Marjie see you in that get-up?" he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Daniel ignored the comment, but as he pushed past Jack and entered the house, Jack could detect a faint blush marring the other man's face. His grin widened as he closed the door and followed them in.

As soon as Daniel spotted Sam, he walked up to her and gave her a warm hug. "How are you feeling, mommy?" he teased as he looked down at her large stomach.

Sam grimaced. "Like I could play the part of the horse, but I'd be too big," she complained. Sam wore a loose, flowing skirt made of a light gauzy material and a long white blouse over it. Daniel thought she looked beautiful, and told her so. She wrinkled her nose at him. "What did Jack threaten you with to tell me that?"

Daniel gave her a frown. "Nothing. It's the truth. You know I would never lie to you Sam," he told her truthfully.

Sam felt a bit guilty. "Thank you, Daniel," she replied softly. Then she cocked her head slightly. "Where's Marjie? I thought she was coming too?"

"She got called out at the last minute. SG-11 needed her because Melcher came down with some bug. She'll be back later today, though," he explained, but he looked a little down just the same.

Sam placed her hand on his arm. "Thanks for coming, Daniel. This is a pretty big day for Leorah." She turned when she heard happy squealing as several children began to climb on Teal'c. Laughing, she stated, "And I think we're going to need all the help we can get!"

The party was a huge success. The children loved playing the various games that Jack had organized, but their favorite was an impromptu game of "Outlaw", whereby they chased Teal'c around the backyard and tied him to a tree once he was caught. Leorah wouldn't let her friends leave him there for long, however. She didn't want her uncle to be sad and miss out on anything.

The highlight of the party, however, was when Jack's friend, Ted Masterson, pulled into their driveway hauling a horse trailer behind his truck. When Leorah spotted him, she squealed with excitement and ran over to greet him, her little friends following close behind. "Mr. Ted! Mr. Ted! Did you bringed Shep over for my birthday party?" she asked, bouncing up and down with excitement as she tried to peer into the horse trailer.

Ted met Jack's gaze and chuckled warmly. Putting on his best cowboy act, he replied, "Well, I sure did little lady. Your pa here told me it was someone's birthday, and she was celebrating like a real honest to goodness cowpoke. So I thought…well, can't be much of a cowpoke party without a horse. So me and Shep here, we just drove on over to visit for a spell."

Jack rolled his eyes at his friend's antics and exaggerated drawl, but was extremely pleased, just the same. He'd arranged this all before hand, as a special surprise, and been truly grateful when Ted had offered to come with no hesitation. Sam came down from the deck and stood by Jack's side, tucking her arm loosely through his and smiling down at Leorah. The little girl was absolutely beaming with excitement.

"Can we all have turns riding Shep, Mr. Ted? We is all cowpokes today. We chasded and catched Teaw'c and tied him to a tree, cause he was a bad guy, but we was just bretending." She smiled back at Teal'c, who bowed slightly in acknowledgement. "And daddy showded us how to lasso stuffs. We tried to lasso Belle, but she didn't like that game, so we had to lasso other things. But now we is really, really ready to ride a horse!" she exclaimed as she clapped her hands together.

Jack placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her down just a bit. "Whoa there, little lady. You will all get a chance to ride Shep, but we need to settle down. Don't want to scare your new friend, do you?" He nodded to Shep, who was whinnying softly from the trailer.

"Oh," Leorah lowered her voice to a whisper. "No daddy. I doesn't want to scare Shep." She turned to her friends. "We has to be really quiet and not jump around lots. Shep doesn't like that." The other five and six year olds nodded solemnly, each of them eager to take a peek at the horse.

The adults shared smiles, then Ted moved to the back of the trailer. "OK. I'm going to take Shep out. Maybe you could give me a hand Mr. Teal'c?" he nodded at the large black man.

Teal'c nodded and stepped forward. "I would be most happy to assist you, Ted Masterson. I do not believe I have ever seen an equine of such small stature before. It is most interesting." Ted cocked an eyebrow at Jack, wondering if this guy was for real. Jack just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

Daniel and Sam held the children back while the horse was unloaded. Then Ted led the horse into the backyard and they all followed behind him, the children whispering words of excitement as they walked….all except for little Geoffrey, the boy who had brought the gun along. He seemed a bit leery of the animal until Sam gently took his hand and assured him the Shep was a very calm horse and wouldn't hurt him.

The children watched, eyes alight with excitement, as Leorah was the first one lifted onto Shep's back. The small pony shook his head proudly, for he was in his element, surrounded by adoring children. Once Leorah was securely on the pony's back, Ted held out the reins to Jack. "You want the driver's seat, Jack? Or you want to ride shot-gun?" he indicated the pony's side.

Jack glanced at Teal'c, noting how he was looking over the animal with great interest. "Uh. How about giving my friend T here a chance to steer? He's…not from around these parts."

Ted looked at Teal'c and saw a light of interest in the man's eyes. He shrugged his shoulders. "Sure thing." He passed over the reins. "Here's the keys," he grinned.

Leorah giggled at the momentary look of confusion on Teal'c's face. "Mr. Ted is being silly, Teaw'c. Those is called reins, not keys."

"I am aware of that, Leorah Michelle," Teal'c replied as he took the reins in hand and slowly began to lead pony and rider around the back yard. Jack hurried over and took his spot at Leorah's side. None of the children were going to get hurt on his watch!

Sam, Daniel and Ted stood by and watched as each child had a turn riding Shep around the large backyard. When it was time for a second go round, Daniel and Jack traded places. Jack stood with Sam, his arm around her waist - well, what was left of it - and smiled at Leorah's shriek of pure pleasure as she took her second turn. Sam too was watching their daughter, a smile of delight on her own face. She turned to Ted. "Thank you so much for doing this, Ted. I don't think Leorah will ever forget her first real birthday party."

Ted returned the smile. "Actually, I don't think I will either. You've quite a girl there, you know."

Sam and Jack smiled at each other. "We know," they replied together. The three adults watched as Geoffrey was lifted onto Shep for his second turn. No longer afraid, he held the pommel of the saddle loosely and cried, "Giddy up, Shep!"

Sam laughed, then drew in sharp breath at the pain that stabbed her lower back. Jack turned to her quickly, eyes filled with concern. "Sam? What's wrong?"

It was gone as quickly as it had come, but since she had been experiencing a slight back ache for most of the day, Sam decided maybe it was time to sit down for a bit. "I'm fine, Jack. Just a little pain in my back. But it's gone now," she hastily assured him when he frowned. "I think I've just been on my feet too long, that's all," she added, throwing Ted and apologetic look. "I'd better go sit down for a bit, while I can. Lord knows it's going to get crazy as soon as I bring out the cake!"

Jack's frown deepened. He had noticed her rubbing her back occasionally throughout the afternoon. He was more determined than ever to make sure she took it easy for the rest of the day. "When _I _bring out the cake. You are going enjoy the rest of the party from the comfort of a chair." His tone of voice was just shy of an order.

Sam took in the determined set to her husband's face and smiled softly. "Yes dear," she replied. Then, giving her husband a placating kiss on the cheek, she winked at Ted and slowly walked back to the deck where there were several comfortable chairs set up.

Jack and Ted both watched until she was safely seated, then Ted turned smiling eyes on his friend. "You've met your match in that one, my friend."

Chuckling, Jack replied, "Don't I know it."

Ted eyed his friend for a moment before adding seriously, "You're a lucky man, Jack O'Neill. Not too people get a second chance."

Jack met the other man's gaze and read sincerity behind his words. Ted was one of the very few people who had stuck by him throughout the death of Charlie and his subsequent divorce. He had never cast judgment, but had always been there as a friend should Jack need him. Slowly, Jack nodded his head, then looked across the yard as Leorah giggled happily with her playmates. "I know, Ted. I know." And his words too, were heartfelt.

The remainder of the party passed quickly. The children enjoyed chocolate cake and ice cream, then gathered around Leorah in the living room as she opened her presents. True to his word, Sam had not been allowed to lift a finger and now sat in a corner of the couch, snapping pictures as Leorah opened each gift. The little girl oohed and aahed over every brightly wrapped package and exclaimed over the games, books, and toys her friends gave her. Daniel, Teal'c and Marjie had gone in together and purchased a large PlayMobile Ranch Set – complete with ranch house, corral, some small figurines, and several plastic horses of various colors. Leorah was enchanted, and would spend many happy hours with her gift in the coming weeks and months.

All too soon for Leorah, the party came to an end. Parents came to pick up their children, wrapping paper was thrown away and dishes were cleaned up. Sam half-heartedly tried to rise and help with some of the work, but was quickly reminded by three adamant men that she was to sit and rest. She rolled her eyes at their overprotectiveness, but was glad just the same to remain where she was. The backache that had been plaguing her most of the day had increased in the last hour. Sam idly wondered if she should call Janet and see if she should take anything for the pain.

When the men got back from cleaning up the kitchen, they found Sam and Leorah cuddled up on the couch. Sam was reading on of the little girl's new books to her. Daniel watched the scene with a smile on his face, wondering if he too would be blessed some day with such a happy scene.

Teal'c spoke from Daniel's side. "Perhaps we should make our leave, Daniel Jackson. The party is over and I believe that Samantha needs to rest."

Both Sam and Leorah looked up at him. "Please stay for a while," Sam said, laying the book on her lap. "We don't get to see as much of you two lately as we'd like, do we Leorah?"

Leorah nodded her head and sat up. "Can you help me set up my Ranch? I wants to play with the horsies," she stated.

Both Daniel and Teal'c looked to Jack. He shrugged his shoulders. "Might as well stay awhile. You can help the rugrat put together that contraption," he indicated the large gift lying on the table, "While I rest. Man, who'd ever beleive six little kids could exhaust you in two hours?" he complained wearily as he sank onto the couch. He turned Sam slightly and drew her feet up onto his lap. While Teal'c and Daniel began to help Leorah unpack the multitude of pieces in the box, Jack turned and studied his wife closely, noting an edge of strain around her mouth every once in a while. "Everything OK?" he asked quietly as he rubbed her feet.

Sam squirmed just a bit as she felt a sense of pressure on her lower back that seemed to radiate around to her front. "Back's still a bit sore. Too much weight up front," she tried to tease.

Jack didn't smile. "Maybe we should call Janet."

"Jack, I'm almost nine months pregnant. I'm going to be sore." She grimaced then as she felt the familiar pressure on her bladder. "And have to go to the bathroom every thirty minutes," she grumbled as she slowly swung her legs over his and to the floor. Jack quickly got to his feet and helped Sam to hers. She gave everyone a smile. "Nature calls. Be right back." Then she turned and waddled out of the room.

Jack's eyes followed her, a nagging feeling not allowing him to sit back down and rest. "Something wrong, Jack?" Daniel asked as he quietly stood next to his friend.

Frowning slightly, Jack turned to Daniel. He glanced down at Leorah. Seeing that she was occupied with Teal'c, he replied quietly, "I don't know, Daniel. Sam just seems…off. Says her back hurts, which is normal at this stage, but…there's something in her eyes that tells me its more than just a back ache."

Daniel considered his words for a moment before replying. "Some women start labor with back pains, Jack."

Jack's eyes shot to Daniel, his eyes now wide and panicked. "Labor pains? She's not due for another three weeks! Shit!" he cursed as he walked around the couch and quickly made his way to the bathroom. He didn't notice that his abrupt departure and curse had caught Leorah's attention.

Large green eyes filled with worry looked up at Daniel. "Why is daddy mad?" she asked with a tremble in her voice.

Daniel shot a quick look at Teal'c, then bent and picked the child up in his arms. "He's not mad, sweetheart. He just…forgot something. He'll be right back," he assured the little girl.

She looked at him for a long moment, assessing his words, before slowly nodding her head. "OK." Daniel pressed a quick kiss to her forehead and placed her back on the ground, where Teal'c immediately set to distracting her with talk of how to set up the corral for the horses.

Sam had just righted her skirt after using the bathroom when she felt an immense sense of pressure in her groin, quickly followed by a warm rush of fluids. Her quick gasp of surprise was followed by Jack knocking on the door. "Sam?" His voice was filled with concern, for he had heard her gasp of breath. "You OK?" When he didn't immediately get an answer, he pushed open the door, his heart racing in his chest.

He froze as soon as he saw her. Sam was looking down at the floor at the growing puddle of liquid surrounding her. When she heard him enter, she looked up, her face a mixture of shock and surprise. "My…my water just broke," she whispered, her voice filled with disbelief.

Jack let his gaze wander from her face to the floor and back again. "I see that," he stated, just as stunned.

"What do we do?" Sam asked as panic began to set in.

Quickly, Jack shook himself from his stupor. "We call Janet and get you to the infirmary, that's what we do." He walked across the bathroom and grabbed her hands gently in his. "I think we're going to have a baby today, Mrs. O'Neill."

Sam was still in a state of shock. She hadn't been expecting this for several weeks yet. She looked into her husband's face, the shock still apparent in her gaze. "But…I can't have the baby today. This is Leorah's _birthday_."

Jack smiled as he gently led her from the bathroom. "I don't think the baby knows that, sweetheart. Or that Leah will mind sharing with her brother."

Slowly, Sam nodded her head. "I guess not."

From the tone of her voice, Jack knew she wasn't really focused on the conversation. He led her to their room and helped her change into dry clothes, picked up the small overnight bag that had been packed for a month, then sat her on the edge of the bed as he placed a quick call to Janet. The first hard pain hit her just as he hung up the phone. Sam groaned softly and put her hands over her abdomen. Jack dropped the bag he had been holding and fell to his knees in front of her, ignoring the pain as they hit the floor.

"Sam? Is it a contraction?" he asked, all calm leaving him for the moment. Sam just nodded as she rode out the short wave of pain.

When it was over, she looked at him and gave him a tremulous smile. "I guess we'd better get moving. Your son seems to have your patience. Or lack thereof."

Jack slowly returned her grin, glad to see the glazed look of shock gone from her eyes. He pressed a kiss to her lips, then helped her up and led her out to the living room.

Daniel took one look at Jack's face, and the bag in his hand, and rushed over. "It's time?"

Sam nodded. "It's time."

Leorah too noticed the bag in her father's hand and raced over to them. "Is my brudder coming today?" Her face was a mixture of excitement and worry for her mother.

Sam placed her hand gently on Leorah's head. "I think so, sweetie. Daddy has to take me to Janet now." She looked up at Teal'c who had followed Leorah. "Uncle Teal'c will stay with you until it's time to come to the SGC, OK?"

"But I wants to come now! I doesn't want you to leave, mommy!" The little girl's eyes filled with tears at the thought of her mother leaving.

Jack handed the bag to Daniel and scooped Leorah into his arms. "Hey. Remember what I said? Mommy is going to be just fine. But it's a big job bringing a new baby into the world. And sometimes it takes a long time. We need to know that you are safe with Uncle Teal'c. When the baby gets here, Teal'c will bring you to see mommy, I promise sweetheart." He pressed a kiss to her head. "Can you be our big brave girl, Leah?"

Leorah brushed at the tear that trickled down her cheek, then nodded her head. "I will try." She leaned over and gave Sam a kiss. "I love you, mommy. I will see you after my brudder gets borned," she whispered bravely.

Sam smiled, blinking back tears of her own as she reached out and hugged the little girl tightly. Jack then passed her back to Teal'c. "I'll call as soon as I can."

Teal'c nodded. "I shall endeavor to do my best to keep Leorah's mind at ease." Then he leaned forward and kissed Sam's cheek. "My thoughts and best wishes go with you, Samantha." Sam nodded, too overwhelmed to speak.

Daniel opened the door. "I'll drive. You take care of Sam," Daniel directed. Jack nodded, for once ignoring the fact that Daniel was giving him orders. He gave Leorah one more quick kiss, then ushered his wife out the door and into the waiting car.

------

As it turned out, Jacob Ryan O'Neill did not quite make it in time to share his big sister's birthday. After nine hours of labor, Sam gave birth to her son at 0130 the next morning. Jack said it was fitting. After all, Sam was known to be quite the night owl; now her son could join the ranks!

It had been a text-book labor and delivery. Sam's pains had exponentially increased with the rupture of the amniotic sac. She had refused any pain medication, knowing that it would take much more of the pain reliving drugs than she was willing to take in order to feel relief. Jack had been wary, for he hated seeing her hurt in any way. He tried to talk her into taking something, but when she pointed out she'd be taking it more for him than for herself, he had shut up and accepted her decision. But the pressure on his hand through some of the final contractions told him that she had been on the brink near the end.

Even though he had been present for the birth of Charlie so long ago, Jack felt as if he were experiencing it for the first time. Maybe it was because he was older and wiser now. Maybe it was because he had experienced how precious life truly was. For whatever reason, when his son emerged and took his first breath, Jack could scarcely take his own, he was so overwhelmed with emotions. Tears ran unabashedly down his cheeks and mingled with Sam's when he bent to kiss her. "He's amazing. _You're_ amazing, Sam. Thank you so much. You've made me a father again…first with Leorah, now with Jake," he grinned down into her shining blue eyes.

When Janet laid the 7lb, 8 oz, boy on her stomach, Sam had reached out and tenderly spread his fingers, counting each one, before she rubbed the sparse, brown hair. She smiled through her tears as Jake squalled at the harsh change in his environment. "He's got your hair," she whispered, "And your ears." The whisper turned into a chuckle as she traced the tiny ears.

Jack laughed as he wiped at his eyes. "And my disposition. Boy is he pissed right now!"

Janet clicked her tongue at his choice of words, but smiled just the same. Then she handed Jack a small surgical scissors. "You ready to cut the cord, General?"

Jack straightened slightly, proudly, then took the scissors from Janet and carefully cut the umbilical cord. Janet then took the baby and carried him over to a small tub where she quickly washed him, wrapped him in a blanket, and brought him back to his parents. After cleaning Sam up, she left the new parents alone as they quietly welcomed their son to the world.

An hour later, Jack sat next to Sam on the bed and cradled his son in his arms. Jake lay quietly now, the excitement of the birth having worn him out. Jack looked down at Sam and noticed that she too was sleeping. Leaning over, he brushed a soft kiss against her forehead. "I love you, Sam. Always and forever." Then he looked down at the baby and added on a whisper, "And you too, little man. You and your mom and your big sister are my life. I promise I will do everything within my power to always keep you safe and happy." Then he lifted the small bundle slightly and pressed a gentle kiss to the tiny, wrinkled brow.

At precisely 0700, Teal'c walked quietly into the infirmary, carrying a wide-eyed, newly turned six year old child, in one arm and a brightly wrapped package in the other. "You must remember to remain quiet, Leorah," he reminded her softly. "You brother will not be used to loud noises at this time, and your mother will be weary after having given birth."

Leorah gazed at Teal'c with a mature look that belied her tender years. "I knows that, Teaw'c. I will be very, very quiet. I just wants to see my mommy and my new brudder."

Teal'c smiled slightly and gave her a small nod. "Then you shall." He carried her across the infirmary and to the closed doors of the private room that Janet had set aside for the new parents. Knocking softly, he waited until Jack pulled open the door.

He greeted them both with a wide, if tired, smile and held out his hands for Leorah. "Hey Princess! How are you this morning?" he asked quietly.

She willing went into his arms and wrapped her own tightly around his neck. "I misted you and mommy, daddy." She peered around him to try and catch sight of her mother and the new baby. A curtain was blocking the way. "Is mommy OK? Can I see my new brudder now?" She knew for certain that the baby was a boy, for Teal'c had told her as soon as she had awakened. Of course, she had not been the least bit surprised by that particular bit of news.

Tealc' had brought Leorah to the SGC last evening, when it was apparent the baby would not be born until the wee hours of the morning. They had eaten dinner in the commissary with Daniel and Marjie, then he had returned with Leorah to his quarters, where they spent an hour playing board games and reading books before he was finally able to get her to sleep. Teal'c himself had not slept much: he was waiting for the call that would tell him that Samantha and her newborn child were well.

Jack's words interrupted his thoughts. "Mommy is fine, sweetheart. She's a bit tired, but really anxious to see you." Jack grinned. "And to show you your little brother."

Leorah smiled back. "Baby Jake," she informed him importantly.

Tweaking her nose, Jack laughed. "That's right. Baby Jake." Jack cocked his head to the side. "How did you know, anyway?" he asked curiously.

Leorah shrugged her shoulders. "He tolded me," she replied simply. "When he was still in mommy's tummy."

Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise at this statement, then looked at Teal'c. He merely cocked an eyebrow in return. Neither man said anything, for there really wasn't anything to say. Time would tell what type of connection the two children would have, but Jack wouldn't be surprised at some type of Ancient gene binding the two children on some deep level that he could never hope to understand.

"Jack?" Sam's quiet voice called from behind the curtain.

"Right here," he quickly replied. "I have some special visitors for you." Jack gave Leorah a quick wink.

He could hear the smile in Sam's voice as she replied. "I sure hope it's a certain six year old. I have a little boy here who really wants to meet his big sister."

Leorah wiggled out of Jack's arms and went running toward the bed, all thoughts of being quiet gone. "I is here mommy! Does Jake really want to see me?" The little girl peeked around the curtain, her green eyes eager with anticipation.

Sam smiled at her from the bed, one arm holding Jake gently, and patted the bed with the other. "Come here, sweetheart."

Jack and Teal'c followed her in. As she reached the bed, Jack lifted the little girl and carefully placed her next to her mother. Sam put an arm around Leorah and hugged her close. "I missed you sweetie. Did you have fun with Teal'c?"

"Yes mommy. We played Candy Land after dinner. Teaw'c losted," she stated, throwing the large man a sympathetic look.

"It is a most frustrating game, Samantha. I do not enjoy the mud pits that force a player to lose a turn. I am certain I could remove myself from such a place at an expedient rate, should they truly exist."

Sam bit back a grin as Jack clapped his friend on the back. "At least you didn't get lost in the Lollipop Forest," he commiserated.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "Indeed."

Jake chose that moment to begin to squirm and mewl. Leorah leaned over Sam to take a close look at her new brother. Sam aided the curious child by pulling back the blanket to reveal the tiny, crinkled face within. Gently, Leorah put out a finger and touched the tiny hand flailing in the air. Immediately and instinctively, he latched on. Leorah gasped in delight. "Oh mommy, look! He's holding my hand! Baby Jake loves me already!"

Jack and Sam shared a special smile. Somehow, they knew that these two children would have a very close relationship throughout their lives. It had started to form while Jake was still in the womb, and it would grow ever stronger through the years.

Teal'c leaned forward and looked closely at the small bundle in Sam's arms, then smiled. "I would like to offer my congratulations, Samantha. You have produced a fine, healthy son."

"Thank you, Teal'c," Sam replied with a warm smile.

Teal'c leaned a bit closer, then frowned slightly. "He appears to bear a striking resemblance to you, O'Neill. Perhaps he will be fortunate and not acquire your rather acerbic demeanor."

Jack looked at Teal'c, his mouth open in shock. "Was that a direct strike against my character, T? You wound me!" He placed his hand over his heart and gave his friend a mocking look of pain.

"I do not believe that you can be wounded quite so easily, O'Neill," Teal'c stated with his usual aplomb, but the smile on his face gave him away. Sam's smile deepened. Daniel had been in an hour ago and his comments had been very similar, much to Jack's delight. They truly were family, Sam thought to herself, and she knew they would always be there for both of their children. It was a comforting thought for the new mother.

Leorah leaned forward and brushed a soft kiss against Jake's forehead. "Hi Jake," she quietly greeted him. "I is your big sister, Leorah. Daddy calls me Leah sometimes. You can too, when you gets bigger." She sighed happily. "You is my very own little brudder, Jake. I has waited a long time for you to come, and now you is finally here." Sam's eyes teared up as she listened to her daughter's open and welcoming conversation with her new brother. She looked up at Jack and gave him a watery smile, trying to get a grip on her rolling emotions.

Jack smiled gently and reached out a hand to wipe an errant tear off her cheek. Then he turned to Teal'c. "So, that a present for me?" he indicated the package with a wave of his hand.

Frowning, Teal'c replied, "It is not. This is a gift Leorah has prepared for her new sibling." He reached out and placed the package in Leorah's lap.

The little girl smiled up at him, then turned to her mother. "Mrs. Nelson helped me make this. We worked on it for a long, long time!" She looked up at Teal'c. "And Teaw'c and Daniel helped me find some 'pecial things to put in it, too." She beamed up at her Uncle, then looked down at the tiny bundle in her mother's arms and frowned. "I doesn't think Jake can open it though, can he mommy?"

Sam chuckled. "Not yet, honey. Would it be OK if I opened it?"

Leorah nodded eagerly. Sam handed the baby to Jack, then took the package from Leorah. Slowly, she tore away the ribbon and paper, then turned over what appeared to be a photo album. "Oh honey," Sam whispered with emotion as she saw the title – _Welcome to Our Family_ – embossed on the front cover.

"Look inside, mommy! It gots pictures of everyone! I putted their names by the pictures, too, so that Jake will know who everyone is. Mrs. Nelson called it a…scrapped book I think."

"Scrapbook," Jack automatically corrected as he sat next to Sam. He rested the baby in the crook of his arm, as he looked at the book with them. Teal'c slowly backed out of the room as they paged through the scrapbook that Leorah and Mrs. Nelson had lovingly put together. The smile of joy for his friends' happiness remained on Teal'c's face for a very long time that day.

The scrapbook included pictures of Daniel, Marjie, Teal'c, Janet, Cassie, General Hammond, and a few other select members of the SGC. There were also several pictures of Jack, Sam and Leorah. As Sam turned the pages, Leorah kept up a running commentary. "That one is of the cabin. Me and Jake can go swimming when he gets bigger, and I wants to show him how to catch fishes." She looked at Jack. "We needs to make sure we gets more fishes in the lake, daddy, cause Jake will want to catch one." Jack grinned and nodded his head. "And this one I got from Daniel at Thanksgiving." She pointed to a picture of Mrs. Nelson and Mr. Quimby sitting together and smiling. "I think Mr. Quimby will like baby Jake, don't you, mommy?"

Sam smiled and pulled the little girl close. "I'm sure he will, sweetheart."

When they got to the end of the book, Leorah put her hand out to stop Sam just before she turned the final page. "This one is really, really 'pecial. Teal'c and Daniel helped me with it last week. I hope you isn't mad, mommy, but I taked a picture out of your 'pecial book, and Daniel maked a copy for me." Leorah's eyes held a hint of apprehension, for she had never done anything remotely sneaky before.

Sam rested a reassuring hand on Leorah's arm. "I'm sure it's fine, honey." Then, very gently, she turned to the last two pages. Sam sucked in a deep breath as she stared at the two pictures displayed prominently on the pages before her. Tears formed in her eyes and ran unchecked down her cheeks when she saw her own father smiling back at her from one side, and a drawing labeled "Bubbe" on the other. Across the top of both pictures, Leorah had painstakingly written, _Our Grandpa and Grandma_. "Oh sweetheart." Sam, whispered, "This is so beautiful." She couldn't say anymore, as the tears lodged in her throat.

Leorah glanced at her father with concern. "Did I maked mommy sad? I didn't mean to." Her voice was filled with trepidation.

"No baby. You didn't make mommy sad." Jack's own voice was rough as he tried to control his emotions. He pulled Leorah close with one arm and hugged her tightly. "That is a very, very extraordinary gift you have given your brother, Leah. It makes me and mommy so proud that you would think of such a special way to welcome Jake to our family."

Leorah looked at her father's face and her eyes shined happily. "I'm glad you like it, daddy. Daniel tolded me that today is Jake's birthday…just one day after mine. That's really 'pecial, isn't it daddy?"

"It sure is pumpkin. Just like you are really special," Jack agreed.

"I think we needs to get a cake, don't you daddy? You tolded me that everyone should have a cake on their birthday."

Sam looked up from the scrapbook and smiled across Leorah's head at Jack. "You did tell her that, you know," she reminded him needlessly.

Jack grinned. "Well, I guess I'll just have to go and get some cake. But not for a while yet. It's still a bit early in the day for cake…even for me," he grinned.

"But I sawed you eat cake for brefkiss one time, don't you 'member daddy?"

Sam laughed out loud at her comment and Jack couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his own mouth. The slight jostling and sudden increase in noise caused the baby to startle slightly, then slowly blink his eyes open.

Leorah turned to her little brother and smiled. "You is awake!" she greeted with a happy little cry. Then she leaned forward and softly kissed the downy head of her brother. Whispering softly, she stated with feeling, "Happy Birthday, baby Jake. You is going to like it here."

Later, Janet and her nurses would try to convince the O'Neill family that the newborn baby's facial expression was most likely the result of a reflexive muscle reaction…or possibly even gas. But they knew better. For when the dark blue eyes of the newborn finally focused on the shining green eyes looming above him, baby Jake smiled. And from somewhere beyond space and time, two very proud grandparents smiled back.


	26. Epilogue Changes

_It's taken me a while, but this is a special, early Christmas present for all of the readers who requested an epilogue/ sequel to the story. Just an epilogue for now, but perhaps in the future, we can see about a sequel. My writing time is severely limited right now, but I'll ponder the idea!_

_I've enjoyed going back and reading your reviews. Thanks so much! I hope you enjoy this addition to the story...and the happiest of holidays to everyone!_**

* * *

**

**Epilogue - Changes**

" 'Ora! 'Ora! Wait me!" The toddler's plaintive voice called to his older sister as she raced down the steps from the deck and across the grass. The early morning dew was still on the grass and the girl's bare feet made imprints on the wet grass. Leorah stopped in her tracks and turned to watch her little brother as he made his way slowly down the same stairs. One pudgy hand held steadily to the railing and the other flailed about in thin air as he carefully lifted his pajama-clad feet from one step to the next. The eight year old girl heaved a sigh of impatience, for she was eager to get down to the dock and see if her father had caught anything that morning. Although she loved Jake with her whole heart, sometimes she wished he wasn't quite so…attached to her. But then, when he looked up at her and smiled, saying, "I is coming!" Leorah's irritation quickly vanished and she smiled.

An excited yapping turned her attention from her little brother to the bundle of golden fur charging toward her. Smiling widely, Leorah dropped to her knees and waited for the puppy to reach her. The golden retriever, named Beast in accompaniment to Belle the cat, pranced and bounced his way up the hill toward the children that he had quickly come to love. He practically threw himself into Leorah's waiting arms, and the child laughed out loud as she fell backwards on to the grass, holding the wiggling, squirming puppy as he licked her face.

Jack had turned from his early morning fishing as soon as he had heard Jake calling to his sister, and now he stood watching his daughter with a wide grin of amusement on his face. Leorah loved animals of all kinds, and had been thrilled beyond belief when he had brought the pup home a few weeks ago. It had been a gift from Ted Masterson, the rancher who had fueled Leorah's love of horses by introducing her to a Shetland pony named Shep. And although Sam hadn't been nearly as thrilled as her daughter, she had not overly objected to the newest addition to their family. Jack smiled, remembering his wife's words of warning about who would be in the doghouse should the little furball ruin their new rug.

His grin widened as he watched his son toddle after his big sister. The little boy absolutely adored Leorah, and would follow her to the ends of the earth if allowed to. And she was inordinately patient with him; a trait that made both Jack and Sam very proud. Jake had been beside himself with misery when Leorah had entered the second grade last fall. Even though he had only been just past 16 months of age, the little boy had strained to follow Leorah into school when they had dropped her off that first day. Leorah had put her new pink backpack on the ground, gotten down on her knees, and hugged the sad little boy tightly. "I will be back, soon Jake. Don't cry. Please?" And he had stopped, but still his eyes had followed his sister as she disappeared into the red brick building. Jack shook his head in remembrance, then put down his fishing rod to go and greet his children.

Little Jake had finally reached the bottom step and made his way across the wet grass toward his sister with quiet determination. The little boy's brown hair ruffled in the light summer morning breeze and his blue eyes were bright with anticipation. Not only was he determined to get to his sister, he also wanted to see the fuzzy puppy.

When Jake was within fifteen feet, the puppy's attention was diverted from the little girl who was hugging him tightly to the small boy closing in on them. He yipped happily, then scrambled from Leorah's arms and ran toward the little boy. Jake's eyes widened slightly in alarm as the puppy charged toward him. Although he too loved the puppy that he called "Beat", Jake was a bit more wary of the animal's exuberance than his sister was.

Sensing her little brother's apprehension, Leorah scrambled to her knees and called out sharply, "Beast! No!"

Confused by the tone in the child's voice, the puppy tried to turn back but his momentum carried him forward, causing him to tumble head over heels until he came to a stop at Jake's feet. Both animal and child seemed stunned by the acrobatic display – Jake's mouth wide open in surprise and Beast's tongue lolling to the side and chest heaving. Leorah quickly got to her feet and ran over to both of them. She fell to her knees in front of Jake, quickly checking to make sure that her baby brother was all right. Jake's eyes met hers. He blinked once, then began to clap his hands in glee. "Do 'gain, 'Ora!" he shouted with delight.

Jack, who had witnessed the entire episode and been right on Leorah's heels as the puppy charged toward Jake, began to laugh out loud. As soon as he reached them, he bent and picked up his son, tossing him lightly into the air. "I don't think Beast is too eager to try that again, sport. One tumble a day is enough for that pup." Jack settled the little boy onto his hip then turned and smiled down at Leorah. "I think it's about time we started training this Beast. What do you think, princess?"

Leorah smiled up at him, then leaned over to rub the puppy's tummy. "I think mommy would like that a lot, daddy." The little girl wrinkled her nose slightly. "I don't think mommy likes Beast as much as we do. She said he's too unculti…unculti…"

"Uncultivated?" Jack grinned helpfully.

"Yeah. What's that mean?" Leorah cocked her head and looked up at her father.

Jack slowly lowered himself to the ground, placing Jake securely in his lap. "It means wild. Kind of how you and brother get sometimes," he smiled warmly and pulled Leorah close with his other arm. "Your mom's more of a cat person, sweetheart. But she'll come around," he stated with confidence.

As soon as the three of them were settled on the ground, Beast rolled to his feet and came prancing over, his tumble a distant memory. He stood on Jack's leg, eyed little Jake closely, then gave the little boy a big wet kiss on the cheek. Jake put up his hands to ward off another wet attack, but giggled none the less. "No Beat. No!" he exclaimed with ever loudening giggles.

"I think Beast wants to give you a bath, little man!" Jack chuckled as he held the pup back with one hand.

Jake looked back at his father. His giggles ceased as he adamantly stated, "No bath!" Jack and Leorah looked at each other and started laughing, for both knew of the little boy's strong dislike of baths.

Jack flopped onto his back, raising Jake high above his head. "No bath! What do mean no bath!" He jiggled the little boy until he startled to chortle with glee. "Everyone needs a bath now and then, little man. Even you!" The child's laughter wound up the puppy, who began to jump around them with excitement. Leorah grabbed the puppy to her chest and laid back on the grass, laughing with her father and her brother as all four of them enjoyed an early morning romp in the grass.

Sam's appearance on the front deck went unnoticed, and she settled herself on the top step to watch their antics with a soft smile. She cradled a mug of coffee in her hands as she observed her family. Sometimes, she couldn't believe how lucky she was. Not only had she married a man she truly loved; he was also her very best friend. He knew and understood things about her that no one else did. And he didn't judge her for those things, just as she didn't judge him. Sam's smile widened as Jake and Leorah's giggles of delight rose through the air.

As she sat there, her mind drifted back to the time that Leorah had come to them, almost three years ago now. Although she had endured things most adults never had to, the child from Tarona had displayed a resiliency that Sam found remarkable. The quiet, frightened little girl had blossomed into a curious, inquisitive, sensitive eight year old. The chestnut hair, lightened by her days in the sun, hung in curls well past her shoulder blades. Her deep green eyes sparkled with life and the round softness of early childhood was beginning to give way to the lithesome frame of her approaching preteen years. Leorah had grown several inches in the last two years and she seemed to be acquiring a willowy grace that foretold her future beauty…something that caused Jack no end of sleepless nights. Sam quickly swiped at the unexpected tears that had formed in her eyes and smiled as she recalled how upset her husband had become when a certain little boy from Leorah's class had written the then seven year old a love note. She'd had to bodily restrain him from calling the child's parents, but still laughed whenever she thought of his verbal tirade: "They're only seven years old, for cryin' out loud! What the hell is he doing writing a love letter! I couldn't even _write_ at that age!" Thankfully, Leorah hadn't heard a word of it, for she had developed a fondness for the young man in question…something Sam had wisely kept from Jack.

As Jake let out a particularly loud squeal of delight, Sam's thoughts turned toward her son. She smiled fondly as she looked at the toddler held high in his father's arms. The child adored each and every moment spent with his father and big sister and it showed in his sparkling blue eyes and wide grin. Sam's smile turned to chuckles as Jake gave a deep belly laugh when Jack blew a raspberry on his bared tummy. Her laughter caught Jack's attention and he turned toward her, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"What are you doing way over there?" he called to her with a mock frown. "I could use some reinforcements here."

She smiled back. "You like you're doing just fine, dear."

The puppy, distracted by the new voice, yapped once then raced over on unsteady legs to greet his mistress. His departure brought Jack and Leorah to their feet. Swooping Jake into the air, Jack made his way across the lawn toward the deck; Leorah following close behind.

"Mama!" Jake greeted with open arms, as if he hadn't seen his mother in five days instead of five minutes.

Jack passed him off to Sam, then sank onto the step beside her, pushing the energetic pup aside with his foot. He heaved a sigh of relief. "Man, these early morning exercise sessions sure can wear a body out."

Sam kissed Jake on the cheek before turning to Jack with a smile. "You wouldn't have it any other way, and you know it."

Jack grinned back, then pulled Sam close for a quick kiss. "So, what's on the agenda for today?" he asked as he relaxed back onto his elbows. "Fishing?" He waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. Sam just snorted, knowing that his comment held a meaning other than baiting hooks and waiting for non-existent fish to bite.

Leorah interrupted the moment by climbing onto Jack's lap. "We can't go fishing, daddy, remember? Teal'c, Daniel and Marjie are coming this afternoon. We have to go to town and buy some stuff for the campfire. You _promised_ that we could make S'mores!"

Jack tweaked her on the nose. "So I did, princess. But seeing as it's only," he looked at his watch, "0800, I think we have time to at least eat some breakfast, don't you?"

Leorah giggled, then stood up. "Ok daddy. But can I feed Beast first? He's hungry too."

"OK, kiddo. But just one cup."

"OK, daddy." She held out her arms for her brother. "Come on, Jake. You can help me give Beast some breakfast, 'kay?"

The little boy went willingly into his sister's arms. Leorah set him on the ground and took his hand. "Me feed Beat!" he demanded. Leorah sent her mother a quick look of resignation before she led him back to the kennel. Jack and Sam both smiled as they watched their children disappear around the corner of the cabin, the puppy following at their heels.

Jack turned to Sam and grinned mischievously. "Still upset about the puppy?"

Laughing, Sam shook her head. "No. He's good for them – especially Jake. But I sure hope he doesn't live up to his name," she added with a serious tone.

Jack laughed. "At least we didn't name him Puddles!"

Sam's nose crinkled. "God forbid."

Still laughing, Jack put an arm around his wife's shoulders and drew her close. "So," he stated after several minutes of comfortable silence.

"So," Sam replied quietly, leaning more heavily into his side.

"Happy?" Jack asked, tilting his head down slightly to look into her eyes.

Still resting her head on his shoulder, Sam tipped her face up to his. "Ecstatically. You?"

He grinned. "Ya sure, you betcha!" Sam giggled, then pressed her lips into his neck. Jack sighed happily. "Now that's what I call sweet," he muttered quietly.

They remained contentedly snuggled for a few more moments, listening to the happy sounds of their children just on the other side of the cabin. Sam slowly pulled back and looked up at Jack. "Thank you," she told him softly. When he raised questioning brows to her, she continued. "For all of this." She waved a hand in front of her, indicating the cabin. "For bringing us on a much needed vacation; for being such a terrific father; but mostly, for making me so happy these past few years," she finished quietly.

Jack looked deeply into her eyes and smiled. "Right back 'attcha," he replied quietly. His smile was returned before Sam once more snuggled into his side. Jack pulled her close, wrapping both arms around her, and let his mind wander for a few moments. She was right – it was a much needed and much deserved vacation. The fight with the Ori had been long and arduous – finally coming to a conclusion a few short weeks ago when a device engineered through the surreal take-over of Daniel's mind by Merlin rendered the Ori powerless. Several more weeks of uncertainty and red tape had followed before they finally felt that they could breathe easy once more.

And now Jack was ready to call it quits. He had done his part – had in fact gone well above and beyond the call of duty. He had saved Earth countless times, been instrumental in bringing several alien races to their heels, and seen too many people die. He was ready to devote himself to devoting his energies to his wife and the raising of his children. He had told Sam as much just before they had left for this vacation. Although initially reluctant to see him leave the SGC, Sam understood his desire for a change; she herself felt the tug of motherhood vying strongly with the responsibilities of her job. So Sam had willingly given him her blessing, something that eased Jack's feelings of guilt no end.

He had informed the President of his decision the day they left for their three week stay in northern Minnesota. To say that the President was dismayed would be an understatement. But he too realized how much the General had given, not only for his country, but also for his planet, and he would not hold him back. He wouldn't quite let him go though…plans were already in the works to retain General O'Neill as a civilian consultant, but Jack didn't know that yet. Right now, he was a man enjoying his well-deserved vacation with his family at his beloved lake retreat.

As if she could read his mind, Sam interrupted his thoughts. "Are you really sure you want to do this, Jack? Give up everything?" She pulled away and sat up, looking deeply into his eyes in order to discern the truth of his words.

Jack smiled gently at her before cupping her chin in his hand. "I've already given up more than enough, Sam. I just want to enjoy us…and our family. Be there for the kids and watch them grow. Not worry that the next man or woman I send through that gate won't come back," he stated softly. Their gazes locked for several moments, exchanging a wealth of words in only a glance.

Then, Sam slowly grinned. "You won't be bored? No politicians to help keep your razor sharp wit intact? No green recruits locking down the gate off-world? No scientists presenting endless, fascinating reports about alien flora and fauna?"

Jack winced at her words. "Not in this lifetime, babe. Besides," he added with grin. "I have about three years worth of Simpson episodes to catch up on. Can't be bored with that!"

Sam laughed out loud, glad that the mood had lightened. "No, I guess not." Then she leaned forward and kissed him soundly on the lips.

The moment was short-lived. "Me feed Beat!" came an excited voice as the children rounded the corner.

Jack and Sam pulled apart and smiled as Leorah and Jake came toward them. When they reached the lower step, Jack pulled the little boy onto his lap. "Good for you, little man!" Then he frowned as he noticed a smattering of brown crumbs in the corner of the little boy's mouth. Jack gave Leorah an expectant look.

The eight year old shrugged her shoulders and gave her parents a slightly sheepish look. "He was too fast…he wanted to see what the puppy chow tasted like."

As if confirming his sister's words, Jake stated, "Me hungwy!"

Jack and Sam shared another laugh before they both rose to their feet. "Well, I think we'd better make some breakfast then, shouldn't we?" He gently poked the little boy's stomach. "And no more puppy food for you, little man. You eat people food, got it?"

"Kay," Jake grinned at his daddy. Jack laughed, then turned and walked up the steps and into the cabin, Jake babbling happily in his arms.

Sam smiled gently at Leorah and put her arm around her shoulders as she led her up the steps. "Don't worry, sweetheart. He tried the cat food too." The sound of his wife and daughter laughing behind him made Jack grin. Yep. He was more than ready to try something new.

---------

Later that afternoon, a van pulled into the gravel drive at the back of the cabin. Leorah was at the van's passenger door before it opened, a wide grin of welcome on her face. "Teal'c!" she shouted with glee as he opened the door, then flung herself into his waiting arms.

Teal'c smiled at his favorite niece. "I am most pleased to see you again, Leorah. It has been several months since we have last been in each other's company. I trust you and your brother are well."

Leorah grinned, not at all put off by the large man's formal manner. "Jake ate puppy food this morning."

Teal'c's nose wrinkled slightly. "That does not sound appealing."

"Probably no worse than some of the things we ate off world," Daniel chimed in as he came around the vehicle.

"Hi, Daniel!" Leorah's excited voice welcomed him. Teal's set the child on her feet and she raced over to her other Uncle, who lifted her into a tight hug.

"Hello yourself, princess. Staying out of trouble?" he asked with a wink.

"Except when she sets my bait free," Jack interrupted as he walked up to them, a mock frown on his face. "Let all the minnows go, just like that," he snapped his fingers for emphasis.

"Daddy," Leorah frowned. "You wasn't going to catch any fish anyway."

Jack just snorted at her comment, then turned to welcome Teal'c. "It's good to see you, T."

"And you as well, O'Neill. You appear most content residing in your rustic domain."

Jack laughed. "That I am, T. That I am."

Teal'c smiled, then looked toward the cabin. "What of Samantha and Jacob Ryan? I trust they are well?" A note of concern crept into the man's voice and Daniel too looked at Jack expectantly.

Jack waved their concern aside. "They're great. Sam's just putting Jake down for a nap. He's a bear if he doesn't get his afternoon catnap."

Daniel grinned. "Ah. Like father like son, no doubt."

Jack narrowed his eyes at Daniel. "Watch it, Danny. I have no problem with tossing you head first into the lake." Daniel just laughed and Teal'c smiled.

Leorah looked up at Daniel. "Don't worry, Daniel. Daddy won't really do that. 'Sides, the water's pretty warm." She cocked her head up at him. "Can you really stay until Monday? You and Marjie can have my room and Teal'c can share with Jake. Daddy said I could sleep in the new 'dition that was put on in the spring time." She bounced up and down on her toes, eager to sleep out in the three-season porch that Jack had contracted out last fall. With the four of them coming up to the cabin on a regular basis now, he felt they could use a little extra room.

Daniel grinned down at the excited child. "We're here for the next three days, sweetie. As long as the bugs don't eat us alive," he winked at her.

Turning back to the van, Daniel opened the back door and helped a very pregnant Marjie from the softness of the back seats. Leorah's eyes widened once she emerged from the vehicle. "Wow! Your tummy is huge, Marjie!" she stated with childish directness.

Sam, who had just crossed the yard after putting Jake down, came up behind her daughter and winced at the comment. She shot Marjie a look of apology. Marjie laughed as she straightened up. "Don't worry, Sam. I think I'm huge too!" She put her hands on her large belly. "And still another month to go!"

"Ya harboring twins in there, doc?" Jack teased before folding the small, dark haired woman into a hug.

"Bite your tongue," she replied with affection. Although initially leery of the rather intimidating man before her, Marjie had come to appreciate his sharp wit and rather unconventional way of doing things. That he was her husband's closest friend was an added bonus. Once they got engaged, Jack began to treat her like one of the family…a fact that overjoyed her no end. For Marjie had grown up the only child of a single mother and now that her mother had passed away, this was the only family she had. She rubbed her belly again, thankful that her child would have a large extended family to grow up with.

As if sensing her thoughts, Jack pulled back and patted her stomach gently. "We can't wait until this little one joins the family, Marjie." Then he looked over at Daniel and added cheekily, "Ya done good, Danny. Real good."

"Uh, thanks Jack," Daniel said, his face slightly flushed with a mixture of embarrassment and pride.

Sam rolled her eyes from behind Jack's back, but gave her friends a grin none-the less. After the initial welcomes had commenced, the group made their way to the cabin. Leorah skipped happily along, her small hand engulfed in Teal'c's larger one. Teal'c smiled down at her; the love he held for the child apparent by the light shining in his eyes. Jack and Sam shared a knowing smile. It was so good to have their friends with them once again, even if they _were_ going to spoil their kids rotten this weekend!

They spent the next three days just enjoying being together again. They ate, talked, had the requisite bonfire with s'mores, and even attempted to get Daniel into the water to swim. He wasn't overly fond of swimming, not since that incident with Nem many years ago. But he was a good sport, and got into the water with Leorah and Jake, splashing around in the shallow end and dutifully watching as Leorah showed him her swimming skills.

The "boys" went fishing the afternoon before Daniel, Teal'c, and Marjie would depart. Both Teal'c and Daniel were a bit on the reluctant side, but willing participants none the less. Jack was the only one who put a line into the water, however…and caught nothing. But the time was not wasted, for they spent almost three hours just enjoying each other's company in a relaxed atmosphere.

Daniel pressed Jack on the retirement issue. "Jack, there's still so much out there and the SGC needs you. Who else will go to bat for the cultural and scientific explorations that are important to our future? Most of the military have a one track mind…weapons."

Jack looked at Daniel for a long moment, before quietly stating, "You know that you are very highly regarded by the Joint Chief's, as well as by the President, Danny. You won't run into any obstacles, believe me." He paused before adding quietly, "I just want to spend time with my family, Daniel. I think it's about time." And seeing the resolve in his eyes, Daniel nodded and let it go at that.

Teal'c broke the slightly somber moment by stating. "Time spent with loved ones is indeed time well spent."

Jack and Daniel glanced back at each other and simultaneously stated, "Deep." All three of them laughed so loudly that their voices reverberated across the lake, causing Sam and Marjie, who were sitting on the deck watching the children play with Beast, to smile with affectionate amusement.

Back on the boat, Daniel turned his attention to Teal'c. "What about you, Teal'c? What are you going to do now that the Ori are no longer a threat?"

"I too wish to spend time with my family, Daniel Jackson. Kar'yn is soon to give birth to my first grandchild," he stated proudly. "It is most fortunate that I will be present for this occasion, as the presence of a grandparent at a child's birth is believed to ensure wisdom among Jaffa children."

Jack's eyebrows rose with surprise. "Ry'ac is going to be a father? Holy crap. Seems like he was just a 13 year old kid."

Teal'c's eyebrow rose in commiseration. "Indeed."

"So, no plans in the works for you and Ish'ta? Making babies seems to be the going thing here." Jack shot a grin at Daniel, causing the younger man to blush.

"I have no desire to procreate further, O'Neill," was Teal'c's succinct reply.

The conversation soon returned to light bantering, and soon, Jack pulled in his line and got ready to head back to shore. Daniel's voice stopped him. "Thanks, Jack."

Jack turned to look at Daniel, a puzzled frown on his face. "For what? Taking you fishing in a lake with no fish?"

Daniel gave Jack a slight smile. "No. For inviting us up here. I know you and Sam wanted time away with your family, but," he shrugged his shoulders. "It's been great…spending time together like this. After everything with the Ori, and now you're leaving…well, we won't get many more chances like this."

"For crying out loud, Daniel, I'm not moving to Antarctica," Jack scowled at the younger man, not enjoying the bent this conversation was taking. "Hell, I'll still be at the base occasionally. I'll probably have clearance for life," he grinned, then shrugged his shoulders. "Sam's not going anywhere, so I'm sure I'll have to drag her out of her lab for a meal now and again. Besides," he gave Daniel a pointed look. "You, Marjie and T _are_ family. That's why you're here. Now quit with the sappiness and pull up the anchor. I've got some fish to fry!" Daniel smiled at his friend's rather typical response to anything emotional, then turned to do as he was bid.

Teal'c shot Jack a puzzled frown of his own. "I do not understand, O'Neill. How can you cook an aquatic animal when you have caught nothing?"

Jack gave him a cocky grin. "Anderson's Fish Market. Best fish north of the Mason-Dixon line!" Another loud burst of laughter carried across the water.

As their friends prepared to return to civilization the following day, there were mixed feelings all around. Although none of them knew that the SGC would not give up one Jack O'Neill easily, the feeling of impending change was heavy in the air. Sam hugged Daniel and Teal'c in turn, giving them both watery smiles. "Thanks for coming up, guys. I know this isn't your favorite place…"

"Hey!" Jack interrupted with a mock scowl.

Sam ignored him. "But I appreciate your coming up just the same."

Kissing her on the cheek, Teal'c replied, "It was well worth the sacrifice, Samantha." The twinkle in his eye told of his pleasure in visiting with his friends.

Leorah gave hugs and kisses good-bye, extracting a promise from Daniel and Marjie to let her come to the hospital when they had the baby. Jake was passed from one to the other and his little boy slobbery kisses were lovingly received. When he was placed in Teal'c's arms, the little boy patted the larger man's cheeks. "Bye-bye, T."

Teal'c smiled at the little boy. "Good-bye Jacob Ryan. I will see you again soon."

"Kay," was the child's response, accompanied by another wet kiss that made everyone laugh.

Handing Jake back to Sam, Teal'c turned to Jack and clasped his arm. "I thank you for this respite, O'Neill. My time spent here was most enjoyable."

"See. I told you it was great up here!" Jack grinned.

Teal'c nodded, then gave Jack a serious look. "You have given much for your world, O'Neill. I wish you joy and peace as you travel this new path in your life."

Slowly, Jack nodded his head. "Thanks, buddy." Teal'c bowed slightly, then released Jack's arm.

Turning to Daniel and Marjie, Jack smiled. "Thanks for coming up guys. I hope it wasn't too rough for you," he nodded to Marjie.

"Not at all, Jack. I had a great time. Really," she added when he shot her a doubtful look. "And I got a lot of questions answered about what I can expect in the next month or so," she rubbed her swollen belly and gave Sam a grateful look.

"Just remember," Sam stated. "Things don't always go according to plan."

"Danny can attest to that," Jack joked.

They shared another laugh, then Marjie hugged everyone before Daniel helped her into the car. Teal'c went around to the driver's side and got in. Daniel turned back to Jack. He was quiet for a moment, as if he didn't quite know what to say. Jack stepped forward and gave Daniel a quick hug. When he stepped back, he smiled. "You need anything, Daniel…you know where to find me. Hell, you'll probably be seeing more of me than you want."

Daniel understood what Jack was trying to tell him, and he smiled. "No doubt." The two friends shared a smile before Daniel gave Sam, Leorah and Jake one more hug, then got into the car. The family of four stood close together, Sam holding Jake and leaning against Jack while Leorah stood on his other side. They watched the van until it drove out of sight.

When it was gone, Leorah looked up at her father. "I'm going to miss them, daddy. It was fun with everyone up here. I just wished Cassie and Janet coulda come, too."

Jack ruffled the little girl's hair. "Yeah. Me too. But we'll see them soon, kiddo. All of them," he promised.

Leorah smiled. "Maybe next time, Cassie and Auntie Janet can each bring their boyfriends! That would be fun." The little girl cocked her head to the side. "And maybe I could ask Patrick to come, too!"

Jack frowned at Sam. "Patrick?"

Thinking of the author of the love note, Sam smiled, "I'll tell you later." Then she set a squirming Jake down.

The instant his feet hit the ground, the little boy was off and running toward his trucks that were parked in a small sand pile. "Come 'pway, 'Ora!" he yelled to his sister.

Leorah shot her parents a long- suffering look, then grinned and took off after her baby brother.

Sam leaned against Jack once more and sighed quietly. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close as they watched their children reach the sand pile and begin to push the sand around. "What's wrong?" he whispered in her ear.

Sam shrugged her shoulders. "Just thinking." She felt Jack smile against the back of her head.

"About?"

"The future...and how much things change." She nodded toward the children. "Look at them, Jack. It seems like just yesterday that we got married. Now Leorah is eight, and Jake is almost two. Teal'c is going back to Dakara soon…Daniel is going to be a father…"

Jack chuckled into her hair. "That _is_ scary, isn't it?"

She nudged him with her arm. "Jack. He'll make a great dad."

Jack smiled. "Yeah. He will."

She sighed again. "And even though I support your decision 100 percent, not having you at the SGC…well, that's a big change that will take some getting used to."

He turned her in his arms so he could see her face. His eyes gazed into hers, his expression now serious. "I don't know what the future's going to hold, Sam. And yes, things change. Life'd be pretty dull for both of us if they didn't. But I know one thing that will never change, Sam. And that's how much I love you and those two Rugrats over there," he lifted his chin slightly, indicating the children who were contentedly playing. Then Jack paused for a moment as he collected his thoughts. "I want our kids to have a normal life, Sam. I don't want Leah to worry about one of her parents being left behind on another planet or, God forbid, killed like her grandmother was. I want to there to play catch with them, and help them with their homework. I wasn't there for Charlie," he said softly. "I missed so much. I can't do that again, Sam. I won't."

Sam's eyes filled with tears and she reached up and gently cupped his cheek. "I want everything you do, Jack. I didn't mean to make you feel guilty. It's just…well…I'll miss seeing you everyday."

Jack brushed away an errant tear and slowly smiled. "You planning on not coming home?"

She gave him an embarrassed smile. "You know what I meant." Then Sam cocked her head to the side. "But promise me something?"

"Anything," he replied.

"You'll come visit me every now and again at the mountain? Have lunch with me?"

"Hell ya! Especially when they're serving pumpkin pie. They make the best pumpkin pie," he stated wistfully.

Sam slugged his arm, and he laughed. "You are incorrigible, Jack O'Neill."

"You got that right," he replied before pulling her back into his arms for a long, lingering kiss.

It would turn out that Jack O'Neill was right…he _didn't_ know what the future would bring. He didn't know that he would be back, working part-time at the SGC within six months as a major consultant in matters regarding both off-world diplomacy as well as tactical maneuvers. He didn't know that Daniel and Marjie would have two children within the next 14 months. He didn't know that, no matter how adamant he had been, Teal'c would once again become a father at the ripe old age of 150. He didn't know that Samantha Carter O'Neill would become a highly sought after science expert once the gate went public eight years down the road. He didn't know that, although they never really had a 'normal' childhood, his children would grow up happy, smart, secure in the love of their family, and very well adjusted.

But he was right about one thing – whatever changes came their way, he would love his wife with every fiber of his being until his dying days…as she would him.


End file.
